Encuentros casuales
by HanaKei
Summary: Souichi continúa negando sus sentimientos hacia Morinaga y su intención de seguir aparentando que no pasa nada entre ellos dejando que las cosas sigan como siempre, se ve afectada cuando de un momento a otro Morinaga le pide una respuesta que no puede responder, viéndose obligado a decidir qué es lo que siente en realidad por él, y cuanto está dispuesto a dar para que estén juntos.
1. Sinopsis

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de _Koisuru Boukun, Hinako Takanaga_, yo solo los tomó prestados sin fines de lucro.

**ENCUENTROS CASUALES**

_Por: Hana Kei_

Souichi se debate entre cual es la respuesta a ¿Cuánto tiempo dura una promesa? Pero ahora que han trascurrido dos años después de que Morinaga aceptara el trabajo que le ofrecieron en Hamamatsu, y también seis meses desde que lo trasladaron de vuelta a Nagoya, simplemente decide buscar otra solución, mientras que ambos ven como el tiempo para sus amigos y familiares avanza.

Morinaga está totalmente seguro que él y Souichi son el uno para el otro, y que de alguna manera ya no pueden vivir separados. Resignado a esperar pacientemente una confesión de parte de él, se le presenta una gran oportunidad que está dispuesto a rechazar con tal de estar con la persona de quien está enamorado. Pero aun así, Souichi, limitándose a solo seguir la rutina, continúa negando sus sentimientos hacia Morinaga ignorando lo que siente por él. Su intención de seguir aparentando que no pasa nada entre ellos y dejar que las cosas sigan como siempre, se ve afectada cuando de un momento a otro Morinaga le pide una respuesta que no puede responder, viéndose obligado a decidir qué es lo que siente en realidad por él, y cuanto está dispuesto a dar para que estén juntos, antes de que Morinaga tome un camino diferente al suyo.

¿Y si, para el tiempo en que encuentra una respuesta...ya es demasiado tarde?

...

Nota: **El Summary completo! **


	2. Decisiones

Aclaraciones: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de_ Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga_. los cuales tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**CAPITULO 1- DECISIONES**

Por: _Hana Kei_

**...**

Ahora que Kanako entraría a la preparatoria, la casa de Matsuda quedaría sola. Prácticamente todos tenían su vida hecha. Puesto que Souji Tatsumi decidió tomar unas vacaciones, que solo dudarían unas cuantas semanas, la casa de Matsuda se llenaría por última vez. Esto puso muy contenta a Kanako, que sin pensárselo dos veces, corre a su habitación gritando por todos lados. Con el celular en mano, y justo observando los nombres de sus dos hermanos seguidos en la agenda. Ve más prudente llamar primero al hermano sensato y hacer planes para que así, el otro no tuviera más remedio que asistir.

La habitación, que últimamente se estaba llenando de posters de nuevos artistas y los muñecos de felpa iban disminuyendo, le causaba nostalgia. Ella al igual que sus hermanos dejaría su hogar, además de entusiasmarse con la vida que le esperaba le daba temor averiguarlo después de meterse en problemas, pero que más podría hacer, ella había tomado la decisión de alejarse de la sobre protección de su hermano mayor y seguir el ejemplo de Tomoe. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran en su ausencia.

—** ¿Hermano?**—se había olvidado de la diferencia de horarios, exaltándose al escuchar una voz ronca contestarle el teléfono, al parecer del otro lado de la línea no habían escuchado nada y volvió a tratar—**Buenas tardes...noches, se encuentra Tatsumi.**

Paso un silencio corto, alguien tosió al otro lado de la línea. Kanako regreso la vista al teléfono, no se había equivocado, definitivamente había llamado al departamento de Tomoe.

—**Kanako discúlpame, soy Kurokawa Mitsugu**—de fondo se escucharon las traqueteos de Tomoe, que al parecer tropezó y Kurokawa no sabía que más responder.

A este punto la cara de Kanako estaba algo roja, al parecer no llamo en un buen momento, y estaba claro que su cuñado estaba muy apenado, puesto que era raro que él contestara cortante. Si colgaba se escucharía grosera, y bueno, las cosas ya estaban hechas.

El chico se levantó del suelo, y tomo el teléfono. Kanako rodó en su cama, imaginándose que sería viviendo sola en la ciudad. Se convertiría en una chica independiente, capaz y dejaría de ser solo la niña de los Tatsumi. Pronto estaría en igualdad con sus hermanos, y así, ella también cuidaría de sí misma. En unas semanas estaría sola en su nuevo departamento.

Por alguna razón, la idea le sonaba más emocionante meses atrás.

—**Kanako, discúlpame. Últimamente han hecho llamadas extrañas y Kurokawa estaba asustado, aquí en Estados Unidos son las tres de la mañana y nos hemos sorprendido, no es porque no nos agradara que nos llamaras.**

Escusas, escusas, acompañadas de nerviosismo y además se escuchaba que Kurokawa le trataba de dar ideas a Tomoe. Kanako rolo los ojos, pensando que un mensaje de "Llámame, celebremos mi ingreso a la preparatoria "hubiera sido mejor idea.

Y ahí tenia al hermano sensato según ella, dando explicaciones que empezaban a carecer de sentido, ya venía siendo hora de darle un cortón. Kanako ya no era una niña pequeña y sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, o al menos se lo imaginaba.

—**Cálmate hermano, no hay problema. yo debería ser la que tiene que disculparse por interrumpir su momento juntos**— la conversaciones se tornó incómoda para Tomoe, Kanako había pasado mucho tiempo hablando con Isogai que comenzaba a disfrutar, tomarle el pelo de vez en cuando a la gente—**¿Ya terminaron? Puedo llamar más tarde si quieren y darles tiempo de retomarlo, si aún tienen ánimo.**

—**No es lo que piensas Kanako, nosotros estábamos durmiendo**— Tomoe suspiro, opto por la seriedad—**Te estas montando una película niña grosera, se buena y dile a tu hermano que pasa, soy todo oídos.**

Para ellos siempre seria solo una niña, pero no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco por el tono cansado de su hermano, su comentario lo había hecho sentir mal, y pensándolo mejor estaban en todo su derecho, después de todo eso hacen los mayores con sus parejas.

—**Esta mañana llego una carta del instituto al que quería ir, y Matsuda me dijo esta mañana que papa se tomaría unas vacaciones, solo pensaba que podríamos hacer una gran fiesta familiar por ello.**

—**Muchas felicidades hermanita, si nos es posible llegaremos pasando mañana— **Kanako temía tener que decirle que se tomara su tiempo, pero le dejo dos días antes de llegar, más que perfecto para decorar la casa—** ¿Ya le avisaste a Souichi?**

—**No, creí más conveniente avisarte a ti primero, pero no contemple que quiso estuvieran ocupados o dormidos, estaba muy emocionada—** fue fácil imaginarse a Kanako haciendo pucheros—**Pero nada me sale bien.**

—**Si sigues pensando eso me pondré muy triste—**Tomoe hiso una pausa para susurrarle lo demás—** te diré la verdad, la razón por la que tarde en contestar fue porque Kurokawa mojo la cama**— la pareja de Tomoe se exalto desde el fondo, apenado y rezongando por lo que dijo el hermano de Kanako quien se empezó a reír a carcajadas—**Además, Kurokawa te quiere como su hermana, él está apenado así que yo te lo diré, lo que sucede es que quiere ir a comer en la celebración ¿estaría bien?**

—**Hermano, tienes que estar bromeando, Kurokawa es de la familia y también Isogai, ambos están invitados. Solo diles que no arrasen con toda la comida.**

Se hizo de noche, y Kanako se quedaba sin energías para seguir platicando, así que Tomoe propuso que continuaran la plática cuando llegaran, y a Kanako le pareció perfecto.

Kurokawa le reclamaba a Tomoe el porqué de avergonzarlo, pero no duro mucho sin dejar el juego y volver a dormir, después de la llamada no quedaba tiempo para continuar lo empezado, ya tendrían tiempo después y energías.

El hecho de que Kanako lo llamara primero lo hizo sentir especial, y de alguna manera mal por no haberla recibido de la manera debida. Extrañaba mucho a su familia en Japón pero su felicidad estaba en Estados Unidos, fue una decisión difícil pero las cosas habían salido de maravilla, claro que no se tiene la gloria completa. También lo sentía por Matsuda quien había cuidado de ellos desde pequeños y que de seguro se sentía triste por la partida de Kanako, al igual que los demás por verla crecer.

Su viejo uniforme seguía colgado en la pared, junto con su mochila con los libros aun adentro. El celular se había caído debajo de la cama al quedarse dormida, y su tono de llamada no dejaba de molestarle el sueño quedándose sin más remedio que atender. El cuarto rosado le empalagaba, aun así el rosa seguía siendo su color preferido, algo muy cliché para una estudiante de secundaria.

—**Kanako, ¿Cuándo pensabas llamarme, que paso con tus resultados, fuiste aceptada?**— ver de vez en cuando el identificador de llamadas no le caería nada mal. Sin contar la hora su hermano mayor era en todo aspecto eufórico.

—**Me aceptaron. Justo iba a llamarte pero me quede dormida hablando con Tomoe**— se hizo el silencio, Souichi estaba muy preocupado por ella a pesar de haberse opuesto al principio, aun así el seguía siendo el primero en estar en contra de que se fuera a estudiar fuera de casa—** Papá vendrá mañana y Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai llegaran pasando mañana.**

—**Entiendo que el desgraciado de Kurokawa es el chicle de Tomoe, pero Isogai, ese tipo no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.**

—**Hermano, no seas grosero. Isogai es amigo de la familia como lo es Morinaga**—estaba a punto de rezongar si no fuera porque Kanako le callo la boca, estaba seguro de que Morinaga insistiría en ir, después de todo él y Kanako tenían una muy buena relación. Su hermana espero unos segundos en silencio mientras se imaginaba a su hermano haciendo rabietas—**pero ustedes tienen que venir mañana temprano para comprar los ingredientes y arreglar la casa.**

—**Como sea, enhorabuena por tus resultados, tu sueño rebelde de ser independiente se está cumpliendo**—no podía esperar más de su limitado humor, que no amenazara con matar a su cuñado ya era ganancia—**llegaremos a primera hora, saluda a Matsuda de mi parte.**

El celular de Souichi marco batería baja y se colgó justo a media palabra de Kanako, quien enseguida le mando un mensaje a Morinaga con un emonoticon enojado.

Morinaga no había llegado al departamento donde vivían él y Souichi juntos por lo que le sorprendió el mensaje de Kanako, que a respuesta le dijo que si no iban temprano los iría a buscar por las orejas, con esto enseguida lo tomó como otro reclamo hacia su hermano Souichi.

Aunque la sede de la farmacia en Nagoya estaba considerablemente cerca del departamento tenía que tomar el metro y llegaba cuarenta minutos después de abordarlo, más la caminata. Ese día no tendría que pasar a la universidad por Souichi y se dirigió a comprar la cena junto con algunos víveres para que Souichi sobreviviera en la semana.

No quedaba rastro de un día soleado en la ciudad, parecía que el bochorno traería una tormenta al caer la madrugada, y si no se apresuraba le tocarían los inicios de ella. Morinaga algo ansioso al ver que Souichi no le contestaba el celular, corrió con el maletín en mano junto con las bolsas de compras, algunas personas se reían al ver a un joven trajeado corriendo como si fuera en un maratón, con las bolsas meciéndose a los lados y los brazos extendidos como si quisiera volar con gran esmero y al final no lo conseguía. Al dar la vuelta las bolsas salieron volando y el contenido rodo por la calle, Morinaga maldijo por lo bajo y escucho que la persona le gritaba un centenar de maldiciones después de maldecir a toda su familia, esos eran unos insultos muy familiares. El paquete de onigiris callo en la otra persona, al levantar la vista y ver de quien se trataba una bola de arroz se estampo en su cara, Souichi estaba furioso y por lo visto no sabía que se trataba de Morinaga puesto que sus lentes también habían salido volando.

—**Pedazo de imbécil, ¿qué tienes en el cerebro?**—Morinaga reacciono al instante y busco los lentes de Souichi, por desgracia estaban rotos—** ¿Me estas ignorando, que no tienes ojos? si no los usas dámelos, que yo necesito unos nuevos pedazo de inútil.**

—**Tranquilo Souichi, toma tus lentes**—dicho esto no espero a que el los tomara, en vez de eso se los coloco y lo ayudo a levantarse, recibiendo un puñetazo como agradecimiento—**Eres tu maldito Morinaga, vas corriendo sin cuidado de atropellar a una persona y cuando te tropiezas con alguien te quedas callado como un cobarde**—espera una respuesta pero antes de que Morinaga piense en algo, Souichi lo interrumpio—** sabias que era yo y te quedaste haciéndote el idiota mientras te gritaba como loco en medio de la calle.**

El golpe casi derriba a Morinaga, que si no fuera porque se sentía culpable por los lentes, pararía de Souichi por el recibimiento. Enseguida el coraje se esfumo, no podía dejar al chico en ese estado, por culpa suya ahora Souichi tenía arroz en el cabello y salsa en la playera.

Morinaga se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pidiéndole disculpas a Souichi que se había adelantado a recoger los víveres que estaban en el interior de la bolsa, dándose cuenta de que ya tenían publico preocupado por Morinaga, lo primero que pensó fue en darle una mirada salvaje al chico, siempre que el reaccionaba mal los demás lo veían como un histérico y Morinaga no se cansaba de hacerse la víctima. Que aunque realmente lo era, Souichi no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Puesto que ya era tarde y con los humores de ambos—uno molesto por sus anteojos y cabreado por estar sucio y el otro agotado por el trabajo además de arrepentido—no podían quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar. Tenía una semana de que no tenía intimidad con Souichi y viendo que este se enojaba fácilmente, tenía que buscar rápido una excusa convincente acompañado por una disculpa, el problema era que no sabía sobre que disculparse

Regresaban juntos al departamento, Morinaga no dijo ni una palabra y Souichi tenía el entrecejo fruncido y perdido en su mundo. Pero entonces, ¿eso significaba que estaba enojado?

Uno de ellos tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Como si fuera planeado Morinaga tenía la mano derecha libre y Souichi la izquierda. Un pequeño conflicto broto en su mente, arriesgarse o no arriesgarse. Voltio hacia los lados en busca de algún alma perdida, para su suerte no había nadie y eso hacia aún más tentadora la idea.

Faltaban unos centímetros, su dedo meñique temblaba ante la idea pero la decisión estaba tomada, observo la cara de Souichi por última vez, estaba sereno con la vista al frente, todo o nada, han llegado más lejos que una simple caminata tomados de las manos, eso tenía que ser pan comido, si tan solo no tuviera el carácter de un demonio.

Fue a por todo y le tomo la mano, Souichi giro al instante sorprendido, las ideas se serraron en el cerebro de Morinaga, sentía caer el sudor frío por la frente, sintió como un aura maligna lo llamaba a su lado, como piedra volteo con una sonrisa forzada.

—**Morinaga ¿Podrías decirme porqué tu asquerosa mano sudada, está tomando la mía?**— Morinaga se exalto, pero no pensaba soltarle la mano ya que la había logrado tomarla, esa era la oportunidad de verse como verdaderos amantes—**deja las cursilerías en público.**

—**Son cursilerías que hacen las parejas, vamos no seas tan frío, tenemos una semana de solo vernos casualmente en la mañana.**

— **¡Nosotros no somos una maldita pareja, así que suéltame!**—Morinaga sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas, y a esas alturas ya estaba enterado de que el chico era impredecible. Pero vamos que más podía perder ya había logrado que vivieran juntos.

—**Sabes, esto es solo caminar juntos tomados de la mano, además no hay nadie que nos vea. Seamos lo que seamos no es como si te estuviera pidiendo que me dijeras que me amas.**

—**En mi vida diría una mierda como esa**—Souichi lucho para liberarse, hasta que sintió que el agarre se hacía más débil. Con rabia amenazo a Morinaga que tenía la cara cabizbaja con el mismo rostro que no le gustaba ver—**juegas sucio.**

Souichi se dio por vencido y dejo caer el brazo en la misma posición en la que estaban antes de protestar y siguió caminando, Morinaga lo vio con los ojos como platos y le sonrió a lo que Souichi solo frunció el entrecejo. Por suerte para ambos no había nadie en las calles, la conversación se cortó en todo el camino, sin contar las constantes miradas que se daban el uno al otro. Souichi se sonrojo al momento en que Morinaga cambiar la manera de entrelazar los dedos, contestando con un ligero reflejo de protestar pero deteniéndose al ver la cara de satisfacción de Morinaga. Pensó que solo tenía que soportarlo hasta llegar al departamento.

Llego la hora, y estaban parado frente a la puerta. Al parecer Morinaga había perdido el juicio y su mente había viajado a un universo estrafalario. Souichi ardió en rabia y le propicio una patada en los bajos, Morinaga entro en si al sentir el creciente dolor en su entrepierna y tirarse al suelo, frente al apartamento, entre lágrimas vio la cara del responsable, que le voltio la cara y empezó a hurgar en su bolsillo.

— **¿Qué haces?**— dijo Morinaga sentado en el suelo, con la mano protegiendo su miembro viendo con terror a Souichi, que al parecer aun no encontraba lo que buscaba—**si gustas, yo puedo sobarte el trasero con más ganas, Souichi.**

Morinaga solo le echo más sal a la herida y la remato con limón, Souichi encontró las llaves de su bolsillo y se las estrello en la cara a Morinaga. Con sus llaves en el suelo, ya no tenía como abrir, a menos de que se agachara que no pensaba hacer, algo como recoger algo que el boto no estaba en los planes de la noche y pedirle a Morinaga que abriera, menos.

—**Buscaba las llaves imbécil, para ti todo es sexo maldito gordo lujurioso**—Morinaga se sobo la cara, soltando una pequeña risita como disculpa. Enseguida se puso de pie, observando a Souichi, ahora no sabía si pasar a su lado y correr el riesgo de ser pateado otra vez o esperar, por suerte o desgracia, Souichi todavía tenía cosas que decirle—** ¿Y desde cuándo tomaste tanta confianza? Entérate que me desagrada.**

—**No lo había pensado, pero supongo que cuando me preguntan sobre ti, no puedo decirles que eres mi superior si no lo eres, así que opte por decir solo Souichi**—Morinaga al ver que se quedó quieto fuera del departamento cuando el mismo ya había entrado, temo haber utilizado las palabras incorrectas—** ¿Te molesta, es mejor que te llame Sempai?**

—**No. no me molesta**—le dio una expresión seria, pero Morinaga seguía con ojos de borrego—**la verdad no veo porque no debas llamarme por mi nombre, si ya no somos Sempai y Kohai, solo no te sientas si no te llamo Tetsuhiro**—con cara serena tomó las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina, pensaba en algo que debía decirle a Morinaga pero la información se negaba a ser recordada—**tu especialidad es armarte películas en tu gran cabezota.**

— **¿Pero, por qué no?**—Morinaga se acercó por detrás de él, con un tono meloso en la voz llegando a susurrarle la respuesta—**acabas de decirlo y se escuchó tan lindo.**

—** ¡Basta, sabes que no me gusta que me hables así!**—las manos de Morinaga se posaron en la cintura de Souichi apretándolo a él, siguiendo con la cercanía, su lengua recorrió su lóbulo derecho, con la intención de marearlo, sabía de antemano que ese era uno de sus puntos sensibles—**Mori…Morinaga estamos en la cocina.**

Ignorando las palabras de Souichi, continuo el recorrido de su lengua por el cuello, dejándole marquitas rojas en la clavícula. Souichi sentía la cabeza de Morinaga muy cerca como para escuchar su entrecortada respiración lo que le causaba una extraña sensación de placer e inconscientemente jadeando por la reacción que el causaba en su cuerpo. El recorrido de la lengua de Morinaga continúo por su hombro, desabrochándole la camiseta con una mano y la otra dirigiéndola hacia el miembro de Souichi.

La mezclilla le hacía sentí el bulto de Morinaga más duro causándole ansias, deseos de deshacerse de la ropa, aquellos pensamientos que se infiltraban en su subconsciente lo hacían caer en la locura de negarse a ser complacido. Su manos como si se movieran a su voluntad, sostuvieron la cadera de Morinaga, que tomo con la palma el bulto que se formaba debajo del cierre de Souichi, la presión del pantalón lo hizo estremecerse, arqueando la espalda hacia adelante, dejando que la erección de Morinaga diera un golpe en su trasero, sintió como la ropa le quemaba, necesitaba deshacerse de todo lo que le impedía saciarse y perderse en las manos de Morinaga como siempre lo hacía. La constante vos de la razón le llamaba, sabía que estaba mal dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo estaban en la cocina, ¿pero además de eso, que otra razón tendría para negarse? En el tiempo que Morinaga viajaba constantemente se sentía solo, necesitaba su calor aunqué no lo admitiera y ahora que su traslado había sido efectivo, tendría de nuevo unas semanas ocupadas pero esta vez duraría menos la espera para tener su compañía.

—**Estas muy sucio, Souichi**— no pudo rechistar, en vez de eso, soltó un gemido ahogado, Morinaga tenía sus pezones entre los dedos, estirándolos para después soltarlos con lentitud, Souichi estaba perdiendo la capacidad de estar en pie—**te ensuciaste la camiseta con la salsa de soja**— al ver sus ojos negros se sobresaltó obligando a Morinaga a darle otro empujón contra la barra, después de decir eso, tenía ese brillo característico en los ojos, Souichi captaba el doble sentido en sus palabras. Con lo que pudo acercó la mano a su erección, en donde Morinaga seguía haciendo presión sin liberar su miembro, por un momento la mantuvo la mano sobre la de Morinaga, para después quitarla del camino y con torpeza, bajar el cierre de sus vaqueros.

A oídos de Souichi parecía como si el mundo entero se hiciera más claro, y de entre los ruidos de las personas viviendo sus vidas fuera del departamento, sobresalieran sus gemidos junto con la respiración entrecortada de Morinaga, que como la mayoría de las veces le susurraba frases con la única intención de hacerlo enojar. Morinaga sintió un gran alivio al ver que Souichi comenzaba a ceder, tomando su acción como una invitación a masturbarlo.

Si tan sólo lo dijera con palabras, Morinaga fuera inmensamente feliz, pero ya había desistido en presionarlo para que se diera cuenta de sus acciones, llegando a la conclusión de qué, de alguna manera, el mismo Souichi se daría cuenta de sus preferencias y sentimientos con el tiempo, y puesto que ahora eso era de lo que menos tenían que preocuparse dejaría que los días trascurrieran a su antojo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado ya estaban juntos, y a partir del momento en que Souichi le pidió a Morinaga que se quedara junto a él, este se prometió que lucharía contra todo para mantener su palabra.

—** ¡Déjame Morinaga! Hablo en serio**— dijo Souichi entre gemidos, a lo que Morinaga tomó como una de sus amenazas vacías antes de perderse en el placer, no faltaba poco para que el rubio pidiera que cambiaran de lugar, no es como si Morinaga tuviera planeado hacerlo en la cocina ni mucho menos de pie, que aunque para él no era un problema para Souichi seguro si lo seria, y se quejaría después del sexo justo como lo hacía en ese momento, hasta que entre sus reclamos sonó algo coherente—**¡Te dije que no quería! Piensa en qué lugar estamos, acabamos de llegar de la calle y estamos sucios, ten algo de conciencia**— al parecer no tenía atrapado por completo a Souichi, que cuando este parecía estar a centímetros de caer de bruces al suelo, se levantó de una estacada, dándole un cabezazo en la cara, dejando a Morinaga algo mareado y desconcertado por el golpe, abriendo los ojos como platos al chico frente a el— **¡tu cabeza está llena de sexo, ya no eres un adolescente, viene siendo hora de que aprendas a controlarte, Morinaga!**

—** Pero tú también te estabas dejando llevar. Yo simplemente te seguí el juego Souichi, ¡no lo niegues ahora!**— Morinaga que seguía con una mano en la nariz, miraba divertido a Souichi que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas y buscaba una excusa entre las paredes de la casa—**sabes qué, mejor ni me molesto, adelante dame una excusa.**

—**Te estas riendo de mi Morinaga, eres un maldito imbécil, en vez de disfrutar tener todas las de ganar, piensa en tu enferma hambre de sexo, pervertido. Apuesto lo que quieras, a que ni siquiera te dignaste a cerrar la puerta del departamento por venir a fregarme el día**—Souichi miraba amenazadoramente a Morinaga, dio un paso hacia atrás para sostenerse de la barra y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el chico regresara a la entrada a comprobar lo que había dicho, pero este solo se quedó parado con la única acción de rascarse la cabeza y voltear a todos lados— **¿Qué esperas?... ¡Ve a cerrar la maldita puerta, que alguien puede entrar!**

Morinaga, pareció encontrarle sentido a todo y dio media vuelta hasta llegar a la entrada y asegurarla con llave, voltio para asegurarse de que Souichi estuviera satisfecho y esperando que no pusiera resistencia a continuar.

— **¿Todo este rollo de la puerta era solo para evitar que alguien entrara y nos viera, no?**— pregunto con inseguridad pero al contrario que temeroso se notaba algo de indignación en su voz.

— **Claro que lo era.**

— **¿Y qué problema hay en que nos vean?**

—** ¡Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar qué cual es el maldito problema! ¿Te parece sano que un desconocido presencie nuestra intimidad? debes estar de broma o enfermo **— esperó una respuesta, que no llego, Morinaga parecía estar meditando lo que le dijo, a lo que nada más hizo un puchero como si todo lo que Souichi le reprocho fueran un siempre capricho— **maldición, me das asco Morinaga ¡Ve a una clínica psiquiátrica y púdrete ahí!**

—**Souichi no digas eso. Lo entiendo me pase, perdóname. Sabes que yo te amo sobre todo y si quiero estar contigo tan desesperadamente es porque te extraño. Deseo tocar tu cuerpo y demostrarte mi amor**— Souichi rolo los ojos, pensando que ahí iba otra vez el mismo discurso cursi sobre los sentimientos tan profundos que Morinaga tiene por el— **no hemos tenido tiempo para los dos, ni siquiera para contarnos lo que nos sucede en el trabajo.**

Souichi lo miro de reojo mientras dejaba la camiseta que recién había recogido del suelo en la cesta de ropa sucia, Morinaga tenía razón, hacia un tiempo que ambos no conversaban sobre sus problemas, y sí que necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara. Al principio le parecía molesto que Morinaga lo abortara con preguntas sobre su día, pero después se fue acostumbrando hasta llegar el día en que el mismo necesitaba desahogarse y quejarse de la infinita incompetencia de los estudiantes de la universidad aunque no entendía como es que Morinaga disfrutaba escuchar eso, y para colmo mientras cenaban. Pronto tendría que tomarse el día libre para asistir a la despedida de Kanako, la mente se le ilumino. Él se tomaría el día, pero Morinaga también estaba invitado, eso era lo que tenía que comentarle, el hecho de pedirle que se tomara el día para los preparativos. Se emocionó un poco ante la idea, un leve sentimiento que se extinguió al notar a Morinaga rondándolo con ojos ansiosos, como un polluelo hambriento, Souichi no pensó dos veces en darle un puntapié.

—**Creí haber visto una cucaracha**— fue lo que llego como respuesta antes de que Moringa se quejara por ello, Souichi dio media vuelta hacia el frigorífico, que estaba casi vacío a excepción de un cartón de leche acompañado de tres cervezas— **por cierto, gracias a tu impertinencia casi me olvido de decirte que mañana pidas el día libre**—divaga por unos segundos, debía plantearle la invitación, si es que se podía llamar así, de otra manera—**bueno, que trates después de todo trabajo es trabajo.**

—**Claro, no hay problema Souichi, por ti lo que sea, y se puede saber a qué se debe**—Morinaga se acercó a él por la espalda de nuevo, sin llegar a tener éxito, además de quedarse inmóvil con las manos al frente, Souichi lo encaro con un sartén en la mano, en señal de que si se movía este se ensartaría en la cabeza de Morinaga—**yo…bueno no es que planeara hacerte algo, solo…—** paso un brazo a su lado sin que Souichi le despegara la mirada, tomando un durazno y alzarlo en alto para que Souichi bajara el sartén—**lo ves, solo tenía hambre, y la temporada de duraznos está en pleno apogeo, apuesto a que están deliciosos, deberías comerte uno antes de acostarnos.**

— **Conque acostarnos, eh**—no funciono, el paso que había retrocedido Souichi lo acorto, pero no era una buena situación, en ningún sentido—**me parece que escuche mal**.

—**Sí, sin duda. Fue mi error, escogí mal las palabras, era dormir, descansar.**

—**Cuidado con tus indirectas Morinaga, este día ha sido agotador desde la mañana; primero los inconscientes de la universidad explotando al nuevo personal**_—«que me incluye»—,_** luego Kanako con su grandiosa idea de invitar a gente indeseable a la casa de Matsuda y terminas tú poniéndome los nervios de punta.**

Una vez que Souichi hubo terminado de ordenar los víveres de la semana, tomó una cerveza y le cedió la cocina a Morinaga, cambiando de papeles y sentándose en la sala, no se había percatado de que no llevaba camisa y Morinaga no estaba interesado en decirle, aunque con las sonrisitas que daba por lo bajo Souichi se desconcertaba y empezó a pensar que algo andaba mal, o al menos que algo se traía entre manos.

—**No intento decirte nada que no haya dicho antes, no me malinterpretes**— bajo la voz, por lo que Souichi no pudo escucharlo, aunque su intención era que preguntara un "que dijiste" las cosas no salieron como quiso, resignándose a hacer lo que sería la cena— **Souichi, me hablabas… sobre el día libre. Ya sabes, los planes.**

La mesita de centro estaba ocupada por el periódico de la mañana, usualmente Morinaga es el que se va primero y lo deja en el mueble o en ocasiones lo habiente a donde mejor caiga y esta vez tuvo suerte de aterrizar sobre ella, Souichi tenía el centro de la televisión en las manos, dudando en si encenderlo o esperar pacientemente a que Morinaga terminara con la cena, pero al ver el periódico no dudo en dejar el control remoto a un lado y ver las noticias de Nagoya, de reojo veía a Morinaga, cortando alguna verdura, el como la playera se le ajustaba al cuerpo, pensando en que le había crecido la espalda en estos últimos meses, sin pensarlo estaba ojeando el crecimiento corporal de Morinaga en vez del periódico, la voz de Morinaga lo saco del trance, arrepintiéndose, pues al parecer el chico se había percatado de su insistente mirada, como rallo desvió la vista hacia el par de ojos. Morinaga dejo los trozos de zanahoria y papa sobre la sartén, dirigiéndose hacia la sala, se recargo con las palmas en el respaldo del mueble, dejando caer su peso sobre los codos.

—**El periódico esta al revés**—mofó Morinaga con picardía, algo orgulloso en el interior sin alguna razón real de porque estarlo, solo qué se imaginaba que Souichi por qué no era igual desde hace un tiempo, lo notaba más nervioso cuando estaban juntos, haciendo que este inconscientemente quisiera recalcarle cada uno de sus errores, como un juego entre amantes, sacando de quicio a Souichi al instante—**me estabas diciendo algo, pero la pregunta sería ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso amor?**

—** ¿Eh?**— el rubor de su cara se intensifico, haciendo reír a Morinaga, que le planto un pequeño beso en la frente, apartándose al instante antes de recibir un golpe de un Souichi endemoniado—** ¿Quién fregados es tu "amor"? primero me tiro de un puente**— Morinaga se llevó las manos a los ojos, con una extraña sensación entre miedo y risa— **¡se hombre Morinaga, no corras con el rabo entre las patas!**

—** ¡Que malo eres Souichi!**— este solo frunció el entrecejo, dejo del periódico en donde lo había tomado y se cruzó de brazos—** mientras hacemos el amor no te avergüenzas de que te llame así.**

Se hizo el silencio, sus brazos perdieron fuerza cayendo a sus costados, Morinaga dudaba en darle la espalda a Souichi, si veía la oportunidad sin duda lo atacaría. Pero si dejaba las verduras al fuego se enojaría aún más por echar a perder la cena.

—**esas…**— susurro casi inaudible por lo bajo, aun así llamo la atención de Morinaga—**…esas son cosas distintas.**

Se veía tan vulnerable, que si no fuera por estarce muriendo de hambre y sin duda porque sabía que Souichi se negaría, lo tomaría en la sala. De algo si estaba seguro, en sus adentros se juró, que pasara lo que pasara, esa noche harían el amor por horas. Fantaseando, se volteó hacia las verduras casi chamuscadas en el sartén.

Pasados unos minutos, y después de haberse rendido a solo preparar una tortilla de arroz para cada uno, se dispusieron a solo conversar del largo día que ambos habían tenido, al parecer a Morinaga le estaba yendo bien en el trabajo, después de haber pasado seis meses de haber sido trasferido, por fin podría decirse que ya estaba bien familiarizado con las instalaciones y con el personal.

Fue un gran reto hacer méritos para que la solicitud fuera aceptada en tan poco tiempo, aun así, logro conocer muchas personas que le dejaron huella en Hamamatsu, que la verdad, en otra ocasión tendría que encontrárselos de nuevo, por ahora tenía que estar al cien con su nuevo trabajo, que debido a que la farmacéutica es nueva hay más trabajo de lo habitual y menos personal, se estaba pensando en cómo le haría para pedir el día libre, así sacrificara un fin de semana, tendría que buscar una manera.

—**Si, fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con Yamaguchi en mi área de trabajo, digamos que su ambiente es muy diferente al mío— **hizo una pausa, al ver que Souichi no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo, perdido en la profundidad de la cena—** ¿te pasa algo? me la he pasado parloteando de mi día inconscientemente, llegando a ser molesto, discúlpame**— resoplo decaído, los ojos miel que le observaban a pesar de estar cubiertos por un par de gafas ovaladas y mechones de cabello, se quedaron fijos en el por un momento Morinaga bajo el tenido a la mesa, acercándose un poco, como un gato asustado, Souichi siguió embobado en la nada—**quizá tienes algo que quieras compartirme y yo con mi parloteo no te he dejado hacerlo.**

Se incorporó de nuevo, viendo y no viendo a Morinaga frente a él, perdido en sus ojos negros, pasando delicadamente de sus pestañas a sus labios, vio como estos se movían y sin prestarle atención le volteo la cara al instante, Morinaga tomo las manos de Souichi entre las de él, elevándolas a la altura de sus labios, ahí permaneció unos segundos, quedando tan cerca el uno del otro como para dar lugar a un beso inesperado, en vez de eso, Morinaga beso las manos de Souichi. En ese instante, se notaba tan distante, si en ocasiones solía ser grosero, era otra cosa, pero siempre lo escuchaba, definitivamente algo debía estarle pasando, y él tenía el deber de demostrarle que tenía todo su apoyo.

—**Te lo preguntare de nuevo am…**—Morinaga se sonrió para sí mismo, desecho la idea de llamarlo así, ese no era el momento adecuado. Según las circunstancias lo serian, pero en su relación con Souichi las cosas nunca seguían a la lógica—**Souichi, ¿te encuentras bien, ha pasado algo?**

—**No es nada, solo estoy preocupado.**

—** ¿Y qué es lo que te tiene preocupado?**

Busco rastro de lujuria o cualquier brillo inmoral en los ojos de Morinaga antes de continuar. Al parecer el chico estaba siendo sincero.

—**Morinaga yo…**—sus mejillas enrojecieron, Morinaga seguía tomando sus manos, la idea de pararse de la mesa en ese instante y dejarlo con su interrogatorio a medias, estaba como una gran estaba en su pensamiento, pero no es como si quisiera irse, en ese momento realmente quería compartir sus preocupaciones con Morinaga, aunque estuvieran algo de lugar** —más bien es algo personal, demasiado estúpido como para compartirlo.**

—**Que pasa…**—el titubeo de su voz preocupo a Souichi, dándole el empujón para hablar, antes de que Morinaga se hiciera ideas erróneas en su cabeza, pero el cerebro del chico estaba programado para interpretar cualquier señal por mínima que esta fuese como una muestra de sus sentimientos_—«oh demonios, esto suena como una declaración de amor, una de las torpes y melosas»_— Souichi parecía pensárselo mucho, sin saber que el tiempo se le agotaba—**será que solo quieres disculparte por lo de hace un rato y ahora solo quieres que continúe.**

—** ¡Qué asco, por supuesto que no!**— la idea que pudo haber quedado en segundo plano, termino por hacer que Souichi vaciara su jugo de manzana en la mesa— **¡Carajo, me estoy volviendo anciano, y ahora por tu culpa, también torpe!**

Morinaga pensó que la mirada de Souichi valía oro. El tirano indomable preocupándose por la edad, sí que era un día loco.

—**De que hablas Souichi, vamos apenas tienes veintisiete, a mi parecer es una edad perfecta**— se sujetó la cien, dejando el brazo sobre su estómago, al parecer Moringa no se tomaba nada en serio, y eso le colmaba la paciencia a Souichi—**bueno, en realidad, todo tú eres perfecto.**

—**Por dios Moringa, dejar de decir cosas vergonzosas cada cinco minutos**.

—**Pero no dije nada del otro mundo, me fascinas en toda regla. Y que te preocupes por tu edad es nuevo, realmente no lo entiendo**.

—**no lo entiendes por qué sacas tus propias conclusiones, s-i-e-m-p-r-e**—la cena estaba arruinada, con una porción extra de jugo en la tortilla de Morinaga y con la mitad de la de Souichi en el suelo, esta vez reconoció que se había pasado con el impulso, cuantas veces no le había hecho lo mismo Morinaga en el último año, como para que se sorprendiera por algo tan simple— **no sé, ni por qué me molesto**—el ambiente se prestaba para escuchar las molestas voces de fondo del televisor, el plan de seducir a Souichi se había ido al carajo—**eres como un perro, te pones insoportable cuando estas en celo**—con eso Morinaga se dio oficialmente por vencido.

Se miraron ambos a los ojos, buscando la respuesta en el semblante del otro. Algo debía darle la solución. Esa chispa en nos ojos de Morinaga que siempre lo enloquecía, haciéndolo cambiar de opinión en segundos. Souichi se quedó parado a centímetros de él, recargado en el respaldo de la silla, tentado a sentarse viendo como con decepción Morinaga se dirigía a recoger las sobras de comida. Sería un desperdicio hacer todo de nuevo y por supuesto no lo harían, ahora Morinaga ni Souichi tenían hambre.

—**Como te decía antes de que empezaras a molestarme…**— la mirada de Morinaga pesaba a su espalda, una risita irónica se le vino al rostro, ¿desde cuándo ese chico se había vuelto tan arrogante?, tenía que aceptar que él también estaba más irritable a sus insinuaciones, pero no se sentía cómodo con sentir como su cuerpo le exigía estar con Moringa a respuesta de toda insinuación, su vida se estaba volviendo un mal chiste—**deja de comerme con la mirada Morinaga, no vas a conseguir nada viéndome como un maldito perro moribundo**—se arrepintió apenas terminar la frase, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, hablar de mas— **termina de recoger la cena que arruine, para que vayamos a dormir, todo esto hace que quiera reventarme la cabeza, recuerda que Kanako nos quiere temprano el jueves en la casa de Matsuda, y no hemos pedido los días libres.**

Morinaga dejó caer el rollo de servilletas en la basura, cayendo en pánico, se había ido un paquete nuevo sobre un montón de carne cruda. Souichi seguía hablando de cosas sin sentido, repaso su memoria. Topándose con que solo sabía que tenía que tomarse dos días libres, esperaba que fuera para algo más íntimo, aunque pasar tiempo con la familia de Souichi era muy agradable, siempre que no se pasara por su cabeza la idea de compararla con la suya.

—** ¿De qué hablas Souichi, que hay con Kanako y la casa de la señora Matsuda?**

—** ¿De qué estoy hablando**?—busco respuesta a su pregunta retórica, sin conseguir nada continuo con los ojos en blanco—**de la despedida de Kanako por entrar a la preparatoria, esa chiquilla logro hacerse independiente**—la irritación en la cara de Souichi ya era costumbre, pero Morinaga podía ver más emociones acumuladas en él, no por nada había estado con el tanto tiempo, Souichi no tardo en darse cuenta de que Morinaga estaba algo confundido, ese era el estallido para su cerebro, madamas eso le faltaba— **Maldita sea, no te lo había dicho ¿cierto?**

Morinaga rolo los ojos nervioso.

—**Te atreves a mentirme y duermes en el parque**.

—**Souichi, tranquilo. Simplemente es agotamiento, te esfuerzas demasiado**.

—**me estoy volviendo senil, y todo por tu culpa**— apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos los dedos, el chico que tenía en frente siempre se hacia el desentendido, justo como en ese momento poniendo los ojos como platos fingiendo no ser consciente de sus acciones mientras él tenía que liderar con lo que se había convertido su cuerpo a lo largo de tres infernales años— **limpia bien la cocina si no quieres dormir con los insectos entrando y saliendo de tu boca**— las ganas de sentarse se volvieron más una necesidad, y cargar con los ojos de Morinaga encima se hacía un martirio, más sucio no podía volverse—**pides los malditos dos días y punto**.

La respuesta venia en camino, pero antes tenía que ver como Souichi hervía en su interior mientras salía del comedor hecho una fiera. Morinaga vio como cerraba de un portazo la puerta de su habitación, por lo menos Souichi aún estaba de humor para dormir en la misma cama con él, en ese momento, el corazón le dio un hueco cuando Souichi habría de nuevo la puerta, sus ojos se cruzaron, con Morinaga en la misma posición, a un lado del bote de basura, observando como el royo de servilletas fue consumido por el aceite de la carne, y Souichi con su pijama en la mano derecha, y unos lentes rotos en la otra. No fue agradable que solo le dedicara una feroz mirada con un muérete como frase de buenas noches. No todo estaba perdido Souichi se dirigió al baño, Morinaga espero que la puerta se cayera por cerrarla con tanta fuerza, pero solo se escuchó el ruido de la regadera, y para acabarla Souichi no le había puesto seguro, entonces la respuesta que estaba en camino, se movió en sus labios, Souichi había estado nervioso desde que lo había tocado, y como hombre también tenía necesidades. Ya había usado la excusa de bañarse para enfriarse un poco, Souichi tendría que empezar a no ser tan terco consigo mismo.

Su reflejo seguía siendo igual a cuando tenía veinticinco, con los mismos ojos miel y dos bolsas negras como ojeras que solo se cubrían con sus anteojos, aunque ahora desde hace seis meses ahora eso era lo de menos, la imagen no le servía en nada al momento de trabajar, y ahora que tenía que impartir clases en la universidad, era inevitable que las ojeras no le salieran. Se trajo lo necesario para poder quedarse un rato a meditar, lo único malo fue tener que entrar al cuarto de Morinaga por su pijama, ¿en qué momento fue tan imbécil como para guardar su ropa en la habitación de él? Pero no tuvo que pensárselo mucho, simplemente era una pérdida de tiempo entrar a su propia habitación cuando dormía en la de Morinaga. En su mente trataba de conversarse de que empezaron a dormir juntos para ahorrar energía en un solo aire acondicionado, pero en algún momento esa escusa se hizo agradable y pasó de ser solo eso a una costumbre, una que ambos disfrutaban.

«—_no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo estar tan loco como para dejarme caer a cualquier provocación.» _las cosas estaban cambiando y Souichi no quería tener que aceptarlo por completo, si seguía mintiéndose a sí mismo, llegaría el momento en que explotaría y como de costumbre para cubrirse hablaría de más lastimando a Morinaga. A si se repitiera todas las mañanas que solo se dejaba llevar por el deseo carnal, sabía que había algo más, la misma razón por la que le había pedido a Morinaga quedarse con él, pero al decir aquello, ¿a qué se refería o por cuánto tiempo? Él estaba consciente de que era una decisión difícil y de compromiso, aunque en ese momento las cosas solo se dieron de esa manera. Algún día Morinaga se iba a cansar de la palabra "Amigo" para definirlo, ¿y qué haría? ¿Tragarse su veneno frente a su familia y anunciar que estaban juntos?, cosa que ya deberían estar sospechando. Han pasado tres años viviendo juntos, pero a diferencia de aquel tiempo, ya no comparten algo en común.

El agua seguía corriendo por la coladera, tendría así unos treinta minutos. Eso se sumaba como un punto más a que dormir juntos para economizar, solo es una excusa. Souichi se lavó la cara con agua fría, dejando sus palmas sobre sus ojos por más tiempo que en el resto de su cara. Abrió espacio entre los dedos, hasta toparse con sus ojos en el reflejo, su semblante cansado lo hizo escuchar el agua desperdiciándose, y ver como el vapor terminaba de cubrir el espejo.

«—_ ¿Por qué pienso tanto las cosas? Esté no soy yo_» se dijo a sí mismo en su mente, resonando cada palabra en él.

— **¿Souichi, necesitas algo, estas bien?**— voltio frenético a la puerta, encontrándola cerrada, solo quería tomar un baño y regresar a su vida cotidiana—**Souichi**— volvió a llamarlo y como si gritara su nombre, regreso de sus pensamientos, se sentía aliviado de estar allí, en ese departamento y con Morinaga acosándolo a cada momento, no quería pensarse tanto las cosas y tomar la decisión equivocada, ahora mismo solo debía seguir la rutina, el dian en que se presentara algo pensaría como solucionarlo, mientras tanto se daría el lujo de seguir como hasta ahora, fingiendo que no le importa la relación que lleva con Moringa, aunque en realidad se pase pensando en que pasara el día en que le pregunten, que significaba lo que le pidió a Morinaga ese día, y qué relación tiene con él.

Morinaga llamó a la puerta con dos golpes continuos. Souichi pensó que la puerta debía estar cerrada, porque de lo contrario seguro a ese punto ya habría entrado. Convencido de esto, se quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, hizo un bulto con toda la ropa y la aventó a una esquina del baño, después de todo Morinaga tenía una especie de trauma con la limpieza y en él no le reprochaba nada como lo hacía Kanako.

— _¿Que no haya cerrado la puerta con seguro, tendrá o no, un significado?— _se cuestionó Morinaga con la mano en la perilla. El agua llevaba tiempo corriendo, pero esta vez sí se había llevado ropa, sin contar que no tenía alguna excusa para pasar. Dejo el desenlace de su decisión a la suerte. Nervioso giro de la perilla, algo desconcertado la cerró a su espalda. El baño estaba cubierto por vapor, quizá Souichi no se pensó tanto las cosas como la vez anterior, y las sospechas de Morinaga eran falsas. Se recargo en la puerta decepcionada.

Escucho pasos, pero no podía asegurarse de que fueran reales. En sus adentros, la imagen de Monrinaga se le vino a la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en él, no cuando había logrado deshacerse de su erección. Sin prestar atención a los pasos, aturdido por el vapor se colocó debajo de la regadera. Sentía como su tensión se iba con el agua, totalmente perdido en ella, tiraron con cuidado de la cortina, Souichi con lo poco que alcanzo a ver, visualizo un torso desnudo frente a él, no le dio tiempo de sorprenderse, para antes de que terminara de escurrirse el jabón de sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba aprisionado entre dos fuertes brazos, sin cuidado Morinaga busco que ambos cuerpos embonaran a la perfección, una vez que Souichi se mostró dócil, se acercó a su oído.

—**Te amo más que a mi propia vida, y eso, es de lo único de lo que estoy seguro**— la presión del agua estaba al máximo, con dificultad se daban cuenta de la diferencia entre lo que escuchaban y lo que solo pensaban—**acéptame en ti, en tu vida y en tu cuerpo**.

Con esto Souichi no supo cómo reaccionar. Bajó la vista sin responderle. Sus cuerpos efectivamente embonaban, y las manos de su compañero conocían a la perfección su cuerpo, cada punto sensible, así como toda imperfección.

Morinaga estiro el brazo, tomando el jabón. Dedico a Souichi una mirada penetrante, entrecerrando los parpados, dejando la mitad de sus ojos cubiertos por un par de espesas pestañas. La mirada de Morinaga lo decía todo, e incluso trasmitía más que simples palabras, algo que solo entenderías dentro de ti, y Souichi lo estaba sintiendo en varios sentidos. Se visualizó como una persona débil, controlada por otro hombre, uno que encontraba todo aquello que lo hacía débil, que incluso, esa misma debilidad se resumía a una sola persona, Morinaga.

Lo demás empezó a parecer una ilusión, algo poco real para sus sentidos. Y una situación que su orgullo no le permitiría vivir, aunque de cierto modo deseaba que su tacto en cada centímetro de su piel fuera real. Pero sin poder alejar a la voz que no se cansaba de repetirle lo mal que estaba. Que en cada punto que Morinaga lo tocaba, quedaba esa sensación que le recordaba porque no podía dejarse llevar.

**. . .**

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!, esta es una historia/fanfic que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza por un tiempo y me hace muy feliz poder compartirla con ustedes. ahora como ya saben, **CONTINUARA...**


	3. Un vestido floreado

Aclaraciones: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de_ Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga_. los cuales tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**CAPITULO 2 - ****UN VESTIDO FLOREADO**

_Fragmento~_**KANAKO**

_Por: Hana Kei_

La luz del día hurgo en los ojos de Kanako. Hubiera sido agradable invitar a algunas amigas a la cena de despedida, pero tenía la sospecha de que nadie asistiría. Había cursado una secundaria fuera de la prefectura y siendo sincera consigo misma, no creía que sus amigas fueran capaces de quedarse uno cuantos días. Algo irónico que antes se burlara de su hermano mayor por no tener amigos. Se palmeo la cara con la intención de despertarse por completo, ella no se comportaría como una amargada en sus últimos días de vacaciones—era triste decirlo, pero su hermano tenía claros problemas de carácter, y su único amigo, es el único que lo aguanta—Por un momento pensó en ellos, en cómo habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo sin pelearse, comparándolo con el pasado, ahora se comportaban más como adultos, pero ella no quería hacerse mayor, tener responsabilidades, y sobre todo no quería vivir sola. Y justo unos días antes, se dio cuenta. Sintiéndose pesada por dormir casi medio día, se dirigió al baño. Tomó su celular y empujo la puerta con el hombro. Tenía una llamada perdida.

Al parecer el sol decidió salir más temprano ese día, tanto que quizá hasta Matsuda aún seguía dormida. Kanako vio su reflejo, tenía los ojos un tanto hinchados, sin contar que no quería separar su mirada de su rostro. Si se atrevía a ver más allá de su cara, los objetos se tornaban borrosos, y no solo eso, sino todo aquello que se encontrara a la distancia. Su pupitre no iniciaba la fila solo por ser disciplinada. Quizá con lentes los ojos se le verían más grandes. Rolo los ojos, estaba convencida de que no sería así. El cabello le había crecido hasta los hombros y sin recordar en que momento pasó de querer lucir un bonito cabello largo, a trenzarlo todos los días. Bueno, en la secundaria encargaban mucha tarea y las pocas horas que le quedaban libres las desperdiciaba en ver dramas en la televisión, madrugando para después toparse con que su compañera de cuarto no la había despertado. Y esa situación se repitió todo el último año escolar.

— **¿Me ha llamado a las seis con cuarenta de la mañana?**— dijo con el celular en la mano, dejo el cepillo de dientes en su boca y se dispuso a marcar el número.

Al voltear de nuevo, su corazón dio un salto, tenía pasta de dientes en toda la barbilla y por poco el celular se caía al lavamanos.

—**Perdona Kana, pensé que me estabas hablando**— Matsuda soltó una risita. Estaba asomada por la rendija que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared, de la cual desapareció unos instantes, para después solo cerrarla con la mano— **continua hablando sola, imagina que no estuve aquí.**

Kanako se puso colorada. Soltó un grito avergonzada en cuanto se quedó sin aire se resignó, y se echó a reír después de escuchar las carcajadas que daba Matsuda. Algo más volvió a serle hormigueo en su estómago, una voz le susurraba algo al oído, gracias al espejo se dio cuenta de que era. La llamada había entrado, Isogai estaba al teléfono, y al parecer llevaba allí unos minutos.

—**Kanako por fin tengo tu atención**—termino lo que había empezado, saliendo del baño con dos trenzas y los dientes limpios—**no sabía que Matsuda fuese tan risueña.**

—**Ni te lo imaginas, pero para mí fortuna, conozco a otra persona que es aún más ocurrente**— el vestidor estaba lleno de vestidos, tendría que hurgar en los cajones y las maletas para encontrar un conjunto decente, sin pensárselo dos veces tomó uno floreado que le había regalado Morinaga en su cumpleaños número catorce, podría decirse que en realidad no había crecido mucho desde entonces llegándole apenas unos cuantos centímetros sobre la rodilla, y con el unas valerianas celestes— **otra cosa que tampoco te imaginaras es todo lo que paso en la graduación, fue grandiosa.**

—**Suena a que no fue muy grandiosa**—la voz de Kanako que siempre había sido emotiva y bajaba de tono cuando algo no le terminaba de convencer, y ese era el caso.

—**Mentiría si te dijera que pudo haber sido peor**— se escuchó un carraspeo, señal que le dio Isogai a Kanako para que prosiguiera— **despedirse de todos fue realmente doloroso, quiero decir, estaba ansiosa por regresar a ver a Matsuda y a Souichi, pero la mayoría de mis amigas vivían cerca de la secundaria.**

—**Una persona me dijo que estaban planeando hacer una gran fiesta familiar, podrías incluirlas**— Kanako se planteó la idea de nuevo, algo en ella había tomado una decisión y no había manera de desistir

—**no, esa será una cena familiar.**

En algo Kanako tenía razón, antes de que regresara Matsuda estaba muy sola y ahora se iría de nuevo, además sus hermanos veían su mudanza como un simple capricho de su parte. Algo como un "quiero ser independiente". La chica rolo los ojos ¿Cuándo había dicho, algo como eso?

Isogai había recibido un mensaje de Kurokawa a las 4am; pero en vez de molestarse por sentir vibrar su almohada en la madrugada, le indigno recibir un "Los Tatsumi celebraran el ingreso de Kanako a la preparatoria, y gracias al cielo estas invitado" eso se traducía fácilmente en un simple: "no tendré que esconderme de Souichi y temer por mi vida gracias a ti" ni para que devolverle el mensaje, mejor hablar con la protagonista de dicha celebración.

Kanako hablaba con tanta naturalidad que lograba que Isogai se emocionara e incluso se metiera dentro de lo que le contaba. Y pensar que la primera impresión que le dio Souichi fue que le iba a crear problemas a Kurokawa y termino acertando aunque después de tanta palabrería le fue peor a Souichi. Aun así los Tatsumi serían como su tercera familia, una lejana pero que le apreciaba, y ahora la hermana menor de su mejor amigo le contaba historias de adolescentes. Contradictorio, la Kanako de antes se la pasaba conversando sobre la vida amorosa de su hermano mayor y ahora había llegado el momento en que comenzaba a hablar de la suya en pocas ocasiones.

Las cortinas se veían grises en lugar de marrones y su trabajo aún más deprimente. Al ver su maleta y un trago de whisky junto a él—a pesar de ser tan temprano—lo hiso sentirse algo patético. En realidad necesitaba tomarse unos días libres.

—**Como te decía, esa misma persona desagradecida, me dijo que estoy invitado**—Kanako bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, alarmando a Matsuda que estaba en la cocina preparándole el desayuno—**aunque si no me invitabas me colaría.**

—**Y si te colabas, yo misma te echaría o mi hermano Souichi se me adelantaría**—esto le causo gracia a ambos como una especie de chiste que solo ellos dos entendían—**pero mi súper cuñado Morinaga llegaría al rescate**—sin saber porque hiso se encogió y susurro lo último, no es que Matsuda se entrometiera en sus llamadas, pero se sentía culpable por la especie de chiste que había dicho.

—**Ah, es verdad ¿Cómo les ha ido a Souichi y Morinaga, no han peleado?**

**—No, en lo absoluto. Al parecer han madurado.**

**—Me alegro por ese par realmente se la pasaban peleando por tonterías, pero no creo que sean los únicos que han madurado.**

El desayuno sería unos huevos revueltos y tocino. Matsuda había tomado nota de los antojos de Kanako la noche anterior, ver novelas se hiso un hábito difícil de dejar, y aparte de ver a los actores en sus mejores escenas, estaba la comida, colorida y que sin duda la televisión hacia que se viera deliciosa.

Estar en la mesa con Matsuda y que ella parloteara por teléfono, sin duda era grosero. Unos minutos después se despidió de Isogai, que al parecer ya tenía listo su boleto para el día siguiente a medio día, solo faltaba cumplir con la amenaza hacia su hermano mayor. Que por cualquier cosa se olvidaba de lo que ella le decía y tenía que recordárselo un centenar de veces.

— **¿A dónde planeas ir hoy linda?**

—**Supongo que al centro comercial**—contesto Kanako con la boca llena, por la mente de Matsuda cruzaron escenas de una Kanako pequeña, rio con melancolía al ver como la chica estaba creciendo.

— **¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

—**No, no te preocupes tía, hable ayer con Souichi y prometió acompañarme, ya sabes, para cargar con las bolsas—**algo apenada se levantó de la mesa, enseguida lo hiso también Matsuda, que tomo su plato y se dirigió a lavarlos.

Se colocó los guantes de plástico y a tiendas buscó algo sobre el frigorífico. Kanako le observo intrigada. De allí saco una cartera de mano y una caja rectangular. Los ojos de Kanako se abrieron en par sorprendida.

—**El otro día, en el centro comercial, vi una cadena muy bonita. De inmediato tu rostro se plasmó en mi mente, y después, al decirme que regresabas, simplemente no pude evitar entrar a la joyería**— la sonrisa en la cara de Matsuda era por completo maternal, las arrugas en sus ojos agrandaban su expresión entre felicidad y tristeza.

—**tía, yo…**— Kanako se quedó muda, Matsuda abrió la pequeña caja rectangular. Ésta efectivamente contenía una menuda cadena de oro, con una placa al frente, rodeado por tres esferas de diferentes tonos en ambos lados— **¡es hermosa!**—dijo fascinada, tomándola entre sus manos, con la intención de ponérsela en un segundo, Matsuda se apresuró a ayudarla, le quedo la perfección, Kanako quiso bajar la voz sin tener éxito, estaba encantada con el regalo**—¡Muchas gracias tía, no tengo palabras!**—un abrazo fue suficiente, desde que la chica había regresado no la había visto sonreír plenamente, dejándola satisfecha al ver como en ese momento, la luz regreso a su rostro.

—**Dale vuelta a la placa**— se soltó de inmediato, para hacer lo que le habían dicho, si antes le había gustado el regalo, ahora se sentía algo culpable por recibirlo, pero sin dejar de lado la emoción—**creí que debías lucirla en la cena, aunque me he adelantado un día.**

«—_Kanako Tatsumi_» leyó en el grabado, la mente se le ilumino, como una especie de recuerdo momentáneo, por un segundo sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, dejando en duda las palabras de Matsuda sobre su visita a la joyería. Estaba claro que esa cadena estaba hecha para ella. Kanako acerco las palmas a su cuello y la tomó entre las yemas de los dedos para observarla nuevamente. Su madre tenía una igual.

Matsuda siguió con la cartera de mano, dejándola en una de las de Kanako. Esta vez le dedico una amplia sonrisa. Solo faltaba asegurarse de no perder el dinero antes de llegar al centro comercial. Enseguida ambas siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo; Matsuda lavando los platos y kanako en realidad no hacía nada más que estar de pie en el mismo sitio, alternando miradas a su móvil y a la entrada.

Con el pulgar a punto de marcarle a su hermano mayor, llamaron a la puerta. El timbre de dos campanadas sonó—un tono vergonzoso, después de todo no era una casa grande— la puerta corrediza se abrió, eran pasos pesados, que no esperaron a ser recibidos.

— **¡Llegaste muy temprano!—**alterno la mirada entre su hermano y la habitación que se encontraba escaleras arriba**— Espérame, solo voy por la lista de compras, no me tardo**—Kanako se sobresaltó, al ver recargado en la pared a Souichi, con su usual cara de pocos amigos, pero ¡el chico había llegado temprano! El hermano que necesita que le repitan las cosas a cada segundo para asegurarse de que las haga, no podía hacerlo esperar— **¡No te sientes, ahora bajo!**— subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, que si no fuera porque había mantenido una mano sujetada a la barandilla, se hubiera resbalado en el último escalón.

Souichi se relajó un poco, venia hostigado de lo poco que llevaba el día, pero ver entusiasmada a Kanako le subió el ánimo. Se dirigió a su tía y el saludo cordialmente, no dio tiempo para que entablaran una conversación, puesto que, como Kanako había dicho, bajó en menos de un minuto.

—**Creí que tendría que llamarte mínimo unas dos veces más, es un alivio ver que lo recordaste hermano**— El viento estaba tranquilo, sin dejar que el sol abochornara el medio día. Kanako daba vueltas alrededor de Souichi mientras caminaban, antes de que iniciara la secundaria siembre brincaba tomada de su mano, viendo como su vestido se movía con el viento, pero incluso ella reconocía que eso era vergonzoso, al menos no era ahora— **¿Qué pasó con Morinaga, por qué no ha venido contigo? **

En todo el camino había mantenido la mirada al frente, hasta que Kanako comenzó a parlotear sobre su nuevo hogar y lo emocionada que estaba por la cena. Limitándose a solo asentir con la cabeza. Al escuchar la última frase de su hermana, por poco para en seco, si no fuera porque se topó con dos ojos miel de gran tamaño, llenos de curiosidad, los cuales le observaban de arriba abajo, tratando de captar cada una de sus reacciones.

¿Había razones ocultas? No era exactamente lo que pensaba Kanako al respecto, pero vaya que su hermano debía practicar esconder sus emociones. Justo en ese momento, el chico puso una cara cómica, algo desconcertado para después, quedarse unos minutos a pensar la respuesta.

—**No es lo que piensas Kanako.**

— **¿De qué hablas?¿qué debería…que se supone que no debería pensar?**— Souichi estaba siendo algo incoherente, no había nada raro en la pregunta, además ella le había dicho que ambos debían acompañarla, y allí solo estaba uno de ellos—**anda, ya déjate de indiferencias y dime que paso con Morinaga.**

—**Supongo, que estará trabajando. Quizá venia para la casa de Matsuda y un camión lo atropello…hay muchas posibilidades.**

— **¡Hermano, no le desees mal a Morinaga, es tu único amigo!**

—**No sé qué quieres que te diga, no es como si tuviera un localizador para saber dónde está ese tipo todo el tiempo**—ambos seguían tercos, y Souichi no sedería, aunque realmente no era una discusión, y Kanako quería que por una vez su hermano actuara como una persona cuerda, no le extrañaba porque no tenía más amigos, pero seguía siendo su hermano, y no quería que los demás se alejaran de él—**eres igual que Tomoe.**

— **¡Ah! ¡Ya salió la verdad, sigues molesto por el asunto de la preparatoria!**

**—No entiendo cuál es tu afán por ser independiente, ve como Tomoe se dejó engañar por ese pedófilo, pervertido y homosexual de Kurokawa. Y tenía más edad que tú cuando se fue a Tokio.**

**— ¡Hermano!— **grito Kanako, con el entrecejo fruncido. Llegaron a la parada del autobús, y Kanako puso sus manos sobre su cintura en jarras. Al igual que Souichi ella no presto atención al lugar en el que se encontraban, además de qué los comentarios de su hermano estaban llevaron a su paciencia al límite**—soy mayor, puedo cuidarme sola y no es como si me fuera a Tokio, solo me mudare más cerca de la preparatoria, a diez minutos de distancia en autobús a casa de Matsuda, eres un exagerado.**

**—Yo no me mudare a un departamento de mala muerte, ni siquiera me dijiste o me tomaste encuentra para tomar esa ridícula decisión, se supone que soy tu hermano mayor.**

**—Me lo hubieras impedido— **las palabras de Kanako cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre Souichi, asombrándose por la determinación de Kanako, que no equivocaba, seguro y hubiera buscado cualquier oportunidad para evitarlo—**te has quedado cayado, sabes que si lo harías **_«sin mencionar que la ves pasada también te negaste»_—fingió sorpresa e indignación, muy sobreactuadas, Kanako no podía evitar querer reírse por atrapar a su hermano, una cosa es que él se opusiera a su decisión, pero sabía que solo era porque quería protegerla. No podía culparlo, hasta ella misma empezaba a dudar.

Para llegar al centro de la ciudad, el autobús técnicamente rodeaba las calles que daban a la universidad en donde Souichi había empezado a dar clases, por lo que el camino se hacía un poco largo. Volteo a ver a su costado, Souichi se había quedado dormido en el asiento pegado a la ventana y estaban a una parada de llegar.

«— _¿Pero a quien se le ocurre dormirse en un autobús, y uno hasta el tope de gente?_— tenía que apresurarse o se la comerían viva en la bajada— _de acuerdo, tengo que pensar ¿Cómo lo despierto?_— el camión se detuvo, y Kanako entro en pánico, con lo primero que vio tomo una decisión. Agarro la coleta de cabello de Souichi con el puño y tiro de ella con fuerza, al momento en que el tirón abandono su palma el autobús acelero —_demonios_— Kanako se cubrió los ojos con las palmas, mientras vio como la cabeza de Souichi revotaba contra el cristal»

Una pequeña risa abandono sus labios, se sintió sumamente culpable.

Como era de esperarse la reacción de Souichi no fue buena, pero al verla con las manos juntas implorando perdón, se tranquilizó. Se levando del asiento para asegurarse de que nadie se fuese a sobrepasar con Kanako en ese espacio tan reducido. Y a cada hombre que la miraba con dobles intenciones lo fulminaba con los ojos.

Creyendo que el mundo estaba podrido y lleno de gente como Kurokawa, se planteó ahorrar para comprarse un automóvil. No podía confiar en que Kanako anduviera por la calle con tanta gente enferma en ella y en el metro venía siendo lo mismo e incluso había gente aún más insolente.

.

— **¡Eh Mei, voltea! ¿Ese no es el profesor Tatsumi?**— La primera que volteo fue Kanako, que estaba a un lado de ellas. Tres chicas, simples a su opinión, que por una extraña razón señalaban a su hermano, y después se susurraban comentarios llenos de risitas. Fue como juzgar lo obvio, pero vamos, se trataba de su hermano, lo menos que podía hacer era enterarse de que iba tanto misterio con ese trio.

Las chicas se habían puesto a escoger entre un pasillo lleno de colonias y artículos de higiene personal, como si buscar un buen desodorante les fuera vital. Tomaban uno y volteaban a todas direcciones, después resignadas lo dejaban en donde lo habían tomado. Kanako les calculo unos catorce años por su actitud infantil. Cuando ella misma estaba en un centro comercial, con un vestido floreado a juego con unas valerianas celestes y el cabello trenzado a los lados y en ese momento no recordaba de donde había sacado el valor para amarrarlo con listones. Tenía que moverse antes de parecer la acosadora de las acosadoras, ya tenía unos minutos parada en la misma posición tomando la canasta de compra entre las dos manos, dejándola descansar al frente. Sin duda al recordar su vestimenta se sintió que no estaría muy lejos de igualarlas—ellas con su actitud de hormonas alborotadas y Kanako con el autoestima necesitando unas platicas motivacionales— en todo caso, el punto era averiguar que se traían ellas, no despreciarse a sí misma su atuendo.

"—¡**Vamos a hablarle!**— dijo Nanami, que al parecer insistía en que Mei se acercara, sin tomar en cuenta a Kanako que se había acercado tanto a ellas que parecía que fuese parte de su grupo—**Asami, dile a Mei que no sea cobarde**"

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de ser descubierta. Las chicas voltearon a ver a Kanako, que lo primero que hiso fue sonreírles, como último recurso, y se agacho a fingir que escogía una loción del anaquel. La más alta que era Nanami, separo sus labios sin decir nada, Kanako creyó que se estaría pensando que decirle, pero para suerte de ella, no tendría que hacerlo, en eso Kanako dio un paso para alejarse, antes de percatarse de que Souichi las estaba mirando. El trio se sobresaltó por tener su atención. Como niñitas regresaron a parlotear entre ellas, aprovechando esto Kanako se deslizo de su lado con sutileza, no se percató que la mirada de dos de ella la seguía como el mármol.

**— ¿Estas lista?—**Souichi se adelantó a ayudar a Kanako con la canasta.

"—** ¿Has visto eso? Esa niña es algo suyo, hace un rato estaba a un lado de nosotras**—no había manera de saber de quién era la voz, y en realidad no le importaba, para Kanako las tres eran iguales, pero sin duda estaban interesadas en Souichi, no tendrá amigos por su carácter pero mientras no hable la gente tiene buena impresión de el**— ¿Será su novia?**"

¿Su novia? Kanako se rio en alto, captando la atención de Souichi que confundido le pregunto qué pasaba. Kanako solo negó con la cabeza.

—**Eres popular hermano, quien lo diría.**

**— ¿Yo popular, a que viene eso ahora? Estás loca—** le corto el comentario enseguida, con esa era la segunda vez que le decían algo como eso, puso los ojos en blanco con la idea de que Kanako como Morinaga deberían estar ciegos.

—**Hermano, eres atractivo, siempre y cuando no hables.**

— **¿Ja? Y eso de que me sirve.**

Por último se dirigieron a un restaurante familiar, argumentando que era importante que su hermana menor mantuviera sus horarios alimenticios, omitiendo que realmente estaba hambriento, después de entrar como docente en la universidad, la comida de la cafetería había decaído al punto de parecerle asquerosa. ademas de que comía solo, no era por que no tuviera con quien, pero hacerlo le parecía mas relajante.

Su hermano recibió una llamada, exaltándose al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Kanako recordó al trio del supermercado. «Morinaga la tiene difícil» pensó con una papa frita en sus labios. Recargo su cabeza sobre sus palmas al igual que sus codos en la mesa.

—**Oye Kanako**— Souichi puso una expresión seria en el rostro, con leve preocupación. Kanako tomó un poco de jugo antes de contestarle, no se había dado cuenta en que momento su hermano había terminado con la llamada—**necesito que me des un consejo.**

**. . .**

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Este fue el primer _fragmento _de la historia. Estos serán pequeños capítulos donde nos concentraremos mas en otros personajes, pero que a la vez veamos otra opinión sobre los personajes de la trama principal. los _fragmentos _complementan la historia así que estén atentos. El próximo capitulo sera normal y por lo consiguiente mas largo. Besos, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. **CONTINUARA...**


	4. Comoda monotonía

Aclaraciones: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de_ Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga_. los cuales tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**CAPITULO 3-COMODA MONOTONIA**

_Por: Hana Kei_

_..._

Morinaga estiro el brazo, tomando el jabón. Dedico a Souichi una mirada penetrante, entrecerrando los parpados, dejando la mitad de sus ojos cubiertos por un par de espesas pestañas. La mirada de Morinaga lo decía todo, e incluso trasmitía más que simples palabras, algo que solo entenderías dentro de ti, y Souichi lo estaba sintiendo en varios sentidos. Se visualizó como una persona débil, controlada por otro hombre, uno que encontraba todo aquello que lo hacía débil, que incluso, esa misma debilidad se resumía a una sola persona, Morinaga.

Lo demás empezó a parecer una ilusión, algo poco real para sus sentidos. Y una situación que su orgullo no le permitiría vivir, aunque de cierto modo deseaba que su tacto en cada centímetro de su piel fuera real. Pero sin poder alejar a la voz que no se cansaba de repetirle lo mal que estaba. Que en cada punto que Morinaga lo tocaba, quedaba esa sensación que le recordaba porque no podía dejarse llevar.

Sabía que se perdería en éxtasis y desearía más, aún más de lo que Morinaga le daba, y justo en ese momento esa sensación de calor, subía por su entrepierna, nublándole la razón. Volteo al frente con la vista nublada, aun estando debajo de la regadera, sentía como si sudara, un escalofrió subió por su espalda haciendo que Souichi reaccionara al instante, dando un paso hacia atrás, topándose con el miembro erecto de Morinaga, que soltó un leve gemido en su oído. Los nervios de Souichi como su resistencia se fueron al diablo.

Souichi busco alejarse de la caída del agua sin éxito, estaba atrapado en ese pequeño cuadro y si llegaba a suceder algo, seria en esa posición, o al menos eso creía antes de comenzar a desesperarse.

_«— ¿En qué diablos estás pensando Morinaga_?» Fue lo que se vino a su cabeza al notar que su compañero solo le daba leves rocés continuos para después se recargarse en él, diciéndole indirectamente que se inclinara, pero en ese momento Souichi no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera saber cuál sería el siguiente paso. Morinaga tomó el jabón entre sus manos, hasta crear espuma suficiente para empaparlas. Souichi empezó a confundirse, giro su rostro para toparse con el pómulo derecho de Morinaga, que seguía concentrado en la espuma que el jabón había hecho. La mente de Souichi se estaba recuperando, el chico lo había soltado, y sea lo que fuera que estuviese pensando hacer le dio una oportunidad para alejarse de él y poner a Morinaga en su lugar por haber entrado, ese chico le estaba quitando todo lo que le quedaba de dignidad y él no iba a permitírselo, pero antes de que esa pequeña idea tomara forma, las manos de Morinaga se pegaron a su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando por su torso, cubriéndolo de espuma. Souichi que ya estaba sonrojado, frunció el entrecejo justo cuando Morinaga clavo sus ojos en los suyos. Apenas abrió los labios para protestar, Morinaga ocupo su boca, abriéndose paso entre ella con su lengua. Souichi cedió al beso, intentando complacerse a sí mismo con ello, solo sería un beso y eso era lo único a lo que estaba dispuesto a responder, lo demás como siempre, se lo dejaría Morinaga, y después de poner un poco de resistencia para no sentirse culpable consigo mismo, sedería.

El peso del cuerpo de Morinaga sobre su columna no tardo en debilitar las rodillas de Souichi y tambalearse hacia el frente, inconscientemente, subió las manos al frente sujetándose de la pared, en ese momento los ojos de Morinaga brillaron, Souichi lo había hecho, era la situación perfecta, con algo de esperanza en que lo hubiera hecho conscientemente lleno sus pulmones de aire para tranquilizarse, ya no podía contenerse, necesitaba sentirlo, ser uno con él aunque su intención fuera hacerlo despacio y esperaba que Souichi diera el primer paso tras varias insinuaciones, pero de cualquier manera estaban allí, seguían bajo la regadera y ese instante, era lo único que importaba.

Los dedos de Morinaga cambiaban de lugar a cada segundo, y aunque Souichi quisiera seguirles el rastro que seguían por todo su cuerpo, a ese punto ya se sentía algo agotado de tratar de contenerse. Con su mano derecha temblando, ladeo su cuerpo hacia abajo para poner la palma en la perilla y así poder cerrar la corriente del agua.

**— ¿Souichi, puedes levantar un poco la cadera?—** sus labios se separaron unos pocos centímetros, Souichi había entendido a la perfección la petición de Morinaga e incluso se sentía dispuesto a aceptarla, pero algo en él quería que se lo repitiera, que Morinaga le mostrara cuanto lo deseaba, pensar que deseaba tenerlo rogándole por algo que él también estaba disfrutando lo hacía sentir lamentable, ¿pero quién piensa racionalmente en una situación como esa? Tendría todo el día siguiente para arrepentirse y justificarse.

—**Morinaga, este lugar no, vamos a…**— no pudo terminar la frase al sentir como Morinaga separaba sus nalgas, tomándolas con una sola mano y poner la otra en su cadera baja, sosteniéndose con las yemas— **detente… ¿Qué crees que haces, Morinaga?—**dijo entre gemidos, tratando de huir de los labios de Morinaga, que se dirigieron hacia su espalda, dejando un camino de pequeños besos sobre ella.

—**Te necesito, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado Souichi ¿tú no sientes lo mismo?**— queriendo hacerle sentir escalofríos, bajo con lentitud los dedos hasta llegar a su trasero, y pasarlos uno por uno entre el. A ese punto Souichi ya estaba lo bastante húmedo como para insertarle más que solo un dedo, pero Morinaga quiso retrasar el momento, durar más en esa posición y tener sobre todo, un recuerdo con esa imagen**—¿Puedes sentir esto? Tu cuerpo responde de maravilla, es como si tu entrada quisiera succionar mi dedo, me encanta.**

Souichi escondió la cara en su brazo recargándose en él, mientras se concentraba en mantenerse de pie. No podía creer cuanto disfrutaba aquello, ¿Cómo es que Morinaga cambio tanto a su cuerpo? ¿Cómo era posible siquiera que estuviera disfrutando algo tan asqueroso? Pero en el fondo sabía que sentía más que solo placer en ello, y eso era a lo que más le temía, no debía admitir nada, porque para él no había nada que admitir además de saber que quería estar con Morinaga, pero tenía que haber una razón, una que ni el sabia, o que quizá estaba tan seguro de ella, que le aterraba.

— **¡Si vas a hacer algo hazlo rápido**!—Morinaga separo dos de los dedos que tenía dentro de él, Souichi lo sintió como una descarga, dejando escapar un grito ahogado— **Deja de estar jugando conmigo.**

**—Sabes Souichi, siempre que creo saber que es lo siguiente que dirás, me equivoco—**el ambiente se volvía sofocante, entre el vapor que había quedado y el propio calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Un suave aroma impregno la ducha, entre frescura y algo más ordinario, aun así Moringa no pudo evitar pensar que ese olor provenía de Souichi ¿pero cómo? Era imposible y muy poco lógico, aunque quien se preocuparía en un momento así. Al momento en que Souichi percibió el aroma, abrió los ojos—**aunque la mayoría de las veces me ilusiono y por desgracia las cosas son más lamentables para mí, aun así no importa, nunca importara mientras estemos juntos.**

**—No te entiendo, ¿Qué se supone que significa todo eso?**

**—Realmente nada, solo quiero por una vez, verte a la cara y tener la seguridad de que este momento nunca desaparecerá—**estaba llegando el momento, casi podía sentir como la erección de Souichi iba a estallar si no le prestaba atención y si eso sucedía sería una lástima—**en un principio, solo deseaba conocerte, llegar a ser amigos, pero cuando lo logre quise más, y me asusta la idea de no lograr el poder tenerte por completo.**

Su entrada se estaba acostumbrando a los dedos de Morinaga, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Con simples roces no era suficiente, deseaba más, algo más grande, disfrutar más sensaciones, quería más de Morinaga tanto que si no fuera porque aún le quedaba la fuerza para resistirse a decírselo, estaría pidiéndoselo. Morinaga introdujo dos más de un jalón, Souichi hiso presión en su entrepierna, con lo que Morinaga deslizo la mano que tenía sobre su trasero hacia su pecho, tomando sus tetillas entre los dedos y apretarlas con fuerza para después soltarlas.

Con cada gemido de Souichi, Morinaga perdía una parte racional de él, y es que, Souichi gemía con tal fuerza que llenaba sus oídos del placer que sentía. Aparto las piernas de Souichi metiendo una de las suyas entre las de él, para darle pequeños empujones a su miembro. Cada vez que Morinaga movía un poco los dedos dentro de él, sentía como Souichi apretaba su pierna y acercaba su entrada hacia él poniendo en alto la cadera. Con la rodilla de Morinaga bajo su miembro erecto, haciendo presión hacia el frente y con sus dedos entrando y saliendo de él con tal fuerza que podía escuchar el chapotear de ellos al salir, sus hombros se desplomaron, en ese instante la punta de su pene rozo su abdomen.

—**Morinaga, me siento extraño, no podrías…**—doblo los dedos, recorriendo el estrecho lugar en donde estaban y los saco lo más lento que pudo. Tenía la mano por completo cubierta por un líquido viscoso, recorrió una de las piernas de Souichi y desde abajo capturo su miembro con la palma, Souichi gritaba de placer aun cuando Morinaga lo hacía un poco más fuerte que otros días, y no tardo en correrse, cayendo el semen sobre su abdomen_—«Estúpido Morinaga, porque se tarda tanto»_—parecía que eso era lo único que su cerebro se formulaba.

—**Sientes placer, te gusta que te toque, dímelo por favor. Dime que quieres que te haga el amor.**

—**No quiero…no pienses cosas equivocadas**—justo al terminar la frase, Morinaga lo penetro de una estocada, Souichi grito por ello, estirando el cuello y tratando de clavar las uñas en la pared, en ese momento sus rodillas no le respondieron, estaba a punto de caer, cuando Morinaga lo sostuvo del pecho con sus manos iniciando el vaivén—**Morinaga, cambiemos de lugar…no puedo**.

Pero Morinaga hiso caso omiso de las palabras de Souichi, estaba tan concentrado en sus gemidos que se olvidó de las pocas palabras que decía, y cuando empezó a solo gritar su nombre con un tono excitado, se perdió por completo.

En sus pies, Souichi sintió algo espeso, volteo para toparse con la botella del Shampoo canteada. Por extraño que le pareciera, le preocupaba el hecho de que ocurriera un accidente con eso, y además ¡estaban desperdiciando algo que acababan de comprar!

Ambos estaban jadeando del cansancio, Souichi sentía como sus rodillas pronto se estamparían contra el suelo, no podía contener las ganas de venirse, pero Morinaga seguía sin haberse venido aun, en eso, creyó que no permitiría que Morinaga hiciera que él se corriera dos veces seguidas y que él no lograra hacer que Morinaga se corriera ni una sola vez hasta el momento.

—**Ah… Souichi, se siente increíble dentro de ti.**

_—«Dices eso y no te has venido ni una sola vez»_— pensó Souichi sin poder dejar de morderse los labios. Y fue entonces que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, mandando al diablo las ganas de contenerse, dejo de morderse los labios, y con lo poco que pudo mover el cuello, volteo hacia atrás—**Morinaga, quiero…**—no le prestó atención, dandole una estocada más— **¡quiero besarte!**

Morinaga coloco a Souichi en el suelo para que pudiera ponerse bien en pie, una vez que se sostuvo por sí mismo, lo aprisionó contra la pared, sujetando sus hombros, quedando frente a frente. Souichi se quedó callado observándolo.

—**Abrázame, ven**— Morinaga tomo sus brazos y los puso sobre sus hombros, antes de que terminara sintió como Souichi lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de él. Un beso forzado y de alguna manera poco intenso, Morinaga creyó que sería como los primeros besos que le había dado, hasta que Souichi se pegó más a su cuerpo—**Q-que pasa ¿quieres más?**—trato de sonar natural, pero estaba algo nervioso, Souichi estaba actuando diferente, lograr que hiciera algo ya era ganancia.

—**quizá.**

La sangre se le subía a la cabeza, no veía como sostenerlo y llevárselo a la habitación. Morinaga dio un paso atrás y sintió como perdía el equilibro, resbalándose. Que solo se hubiera estampado su cuerpo contra el suelo hubiera sido una cosa, pero caer con más fuerza sobre el trasero y con un cuerpo sobre ti, resulto muy doloroso.

**— ¿Pero qué demonios...?**—tal vez las cosas no resultaron tan mal, Morinaga en lugar de ver la excitante vista de un momento atrás, tenía el pecho de Souichi frente a él, con sus piernas alrededor de su torso, se veía muy lindo.

_—«Magnifica manera de arruinar el momento»—_pensó Morinaga. Con sus manos busco el rostro de Souichi que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y le acaricio la comisura de los labios—**Te amo**— los ojos de Morinaga siempre lo miraban de una manera tierna, pero a la vez triste, sabía que el chico esperaba avances de su parte, pero cada vez que se sentía orgulloso por dar uno, Morinaga nunca lo notaba—**Y tu...**

Se quedó pasmado, mientras veía como Morinaga le exigía con una triste mirada una respuesta.

—**Y-yo…en realidad—**Souichi escondió su cabeza en sus hombros y le susurro al oído—**gracias, por amarme.**

La decepción llego al corazón de Morinaga, sintió como se estrujaba un poco, creyéndose codicioso por exigirle a Souichi un avance, pero ya llevaban juntos mucho tiempo, y hacían este tipo de cosas además de vivir juntos, era necesario, Morinaga lo necesitaba.

Aun así no podía arriesgarse a comenzar una discusión por algo tan trivial, después de esperar estar con él por una semana. Le paso los dedos por el cabello, y sin decirle nada sonrió para sí mismo.

Un líquido caliente salía por su entrada, escurriéndose por su entrepierna. Souichi se sonrojo, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado hasta que la furia se apodero de él, convirtiendo esa vergüenza en enojo. _—«Maldito, ¿Cómo se atrevió?»—_ se giró frenético hacia Morinaga, con el puño le sujeto el cabello y tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se incorporaba— **¡largo!**

**—Me…me duele Souichi, ¿Q-que pasa?—**con voz fuerte se quejó Morinaga, mientras trataba de aflojar el agarre con sus manos en el mismo lugar, Souichi no le dio respuesta, solo lo saco de la regadera de un empujón, se sostuvo de los extremos de la puerta y le grito de nuevo que se fuera—**pero yo pensé que…**

—**No pensaste nada, de hecho nunca lo haces. Ahora por tu culpa también tendré que bañarme de nuevo, y no me mires así**—Souichi se percató que justo en ese momento tenía a un Morinaga por completo desnudo frente a él, encorvado y confundido. Haciendo caras mientras se agarraba la cabeza—**siempre haces lo que quieres**—ahora sí que estaba confundido, Morinaga vio venir el momento que venía después del sexo "los reproches y quejas"—**me siento asqueroso.**

— **¿Ja?**

—**te dije que no me gustaba que lo hicieras y no te importo, ahora lárgate, que necesito bañarme.**

Souichi lo amenazo con el puño, haciendo retroceder a Morinaga hasta la puerta del baño, pensando en que Souichi estaba siento irrazonable trato de calmarlo, pero recibió un golpe en la mejilla, votándolo afuera del cuarto de baño.

—**No te entiendo**—Souichi noto como se asomaban futuras lágrimas en los ojos de Morinaga, sintiéndose culpable, pero al parecer su cuerpo expulso por completo el líquido de antes, hirviéndole la cabeza al instante, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de compasión y le cerró la puerta a Morinaga en la cara.

El chico, atónito ante el desplante de Souichi, se quedó inmóvil en el suelo desnudo por completo. Trató de asimilar las cosas, por un instante se planteó la idea de que algo debió haber hecho para que Souichi reaccionara de esa manera. Pero no encontró respuesta alguna, además ¿no había quedado lleno de energía? Usualmente se desmalla o se queda dormido después de venirse unas cuantas veces, pero ese día, parecía otra persona, con esto en mente, se arrodillo frente a la puerta, preparándose por si Souichi la habría. Planteándose lo que diría, volvió a tocar.

No obtuvo respuesta, como lo suponía. Rolo los ojos e intento de nuevo.

—**Eh Souichi, ábreme por favor.**

Del otro lado de la puerta Souichi mantenía la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, meditando lo que había sucedido, igual pudo haberlo dejado pasar—«_No seas idiota Souichi, Morinaga se ha sobrepasado y tienes que ponerle un alto_»— se negó en sus adentros y se alejó de la puerta, dio un vistazo al cuarto de baño, estaba echo un desastre. Y sobre todo, ¿Qué había pasado con el traje de trabajo de Morinaga? El chico entro y lo dejo en el suelo, que ahora estaba empapado. Souichi lo tomo entre sus brazos, dentro del pantalón estaba la camisa que traía puesta. Su colonia era tan agradable a sus sentidos. Sin darse cuenta abrazo las prendas y aspiro su aroma, la colonia que usaba Morinaga, un olor que le causaba muchas sensaciones. El llamar de la puerta lo regreso a la realidad. Tenía a Morinaga implorándole perdón, y llamando a la puerta como un rogón.

Al parecer el espejo le estaba jugando una mala racha. Al verse en él, con las prendas de Morinaga pegadas a él y con su rostro hundido en su camisa, se avergonzó totalmente de sí mismo, si tanto quería estar con él, no debió haberlo echado de la ducha. Abrió la puerta justo después de que los lamentos se convirtieran en lloriqueos, topándose con Morinaga tendido en el suelo, arrodillado. El chico subió la vista, Souichi seguía desnudo y con una mirada llena de odio. Solo vio cuando su puño se elevó y agacho la cabeza en sumisión.

— **¡Perdóname! Soy un imbécil, lo sé. Lo que sea que te haya molestado, me arrepiento totalmente.**

— **¿Te arrepientes? ¿Y eso se supone que es una broma?**—Morinaga vio el momento de incorporarse y tratar de conseguir que lo retomaran, esta vez en la habitación, pero las cosas no le salieron bien. En el tiempo en que vio que los músculos de la espalda de Morinaga se tensaban para ponerse de pie, Souichi sintió un escalofrió y algo de pánico, con lo que le aventó el traje en la cabeza, primero acompañado de un golpe y después las soltó. Con un paso dentro y el otro fuera de la habitación, vio cómo se empezaba a formar algo de enojo en los ojos de Morinaga.

—**Souichi, deja de ser tan tirano y dime que se supone que hice**— se quedó en cuclillas, capto el mensaje del movimiento anterior, llegando a la conclusión de que si no se movía quizá podría dialogar con el— **¿es porque dijiste que no querías? ¿De nuevo me dirás que te obligué?**

El ambiente comenzaba a tensarse. El enojo se esfumaba, pero en vez de irse por completo, se sintió impotente, Morinaga estaba echándole en cara las cosas.

—**N-no Morinaga no digas eso**—le tembló la voz.

Entro en pánico sin saber qué hacer. Podría salir y... ¿Y qué se supone que haría, abrazarlo, besarlo, reconfortarlo? No se sintió seguro de poder hacerlo, y la segunda opción, seguir con el plan original, tomar una ducha tranquila y dejar que Morinaga se calmara. Aunque estaba seguro que si tomaba esa opción, el chico se haría una película en su cabeza y andaría con los ánimos por los suelos por unos días. Estaba claro que antes de cualquier cosa, no quería la última opción.

Tenía la mirada de Morinaga sobre él, sin saber cómo definirla. En un segundo Morinaga se puso de pie y le tomo la mano, lo veía desde abajo con ojos dominantes, se acercó a centímetros de sus labios, pero sin llegar a tocarlos. Souichi se quedó helado, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, por su cabeza paso el deseo de abrazarlo y perderse en él, pero ¿lo haría?

Sentía como el cuerpo de Morinaga emanaba calor, y el suyo deseaba recibirlo, con tantas ansias que no se conocía a sí mismo_. —« ¿Qué le pasa, porque no me besa de una maldita ves?»_—se reprochó en sus adentros, estaba dispuesto a perderse en sus besos pero no a iniciarlos.

_—«Hazlo, bésame Souichi, te lo estoy poniendo fácil, solo hace falta un pequeño empujón»_ —Morinaga bajo los parpados y ladeo un poco la cabeza, sus labios se rozaron, no puso evitar reír, aunque levemente.

Se arrepentiría. Souichi se mordió el labio inferior, maldiciéndose mil veces por ser tan estúpido. Frunció el entrecejo, en ese instante Morinaga alzo las cejas decepcionado, creyendo que Souichi lo estaba tomando por tonto. Decidido a alejarse, cerró los ojos. Antes de que pudiera poner una distancia considerada entre sus rostros, unos brazos se colgaron a su cuello y lo siguiente fue un beso profundo, hambriento de deseo. Sin pensárselo dos beses, trato de incorporarse en él, saboreando la lengua de Souichi y la cavidad de su boca.

_—«Realmente soy un idiota»—_ Se dijo a sí mismo al hundir sus dedos en el cabello de Morinaga y empujar su boca hacia él, con la esperanza de profundizar el beso.

Tendría que darse por vencido, al parecer la segunda opción le había ganado a la primera, pero algo paso dentro de él, que no pudo hacerlo. No estaba seguro de que era ni quería descubrirlo.

La mañana seria pesada, en todos los sentidos. Souichi se preparó un café negro, quejándose por qué esté no podía tener más cafeína en él. La noche había sido pesada, además no pudo descansar del todo. Se recargo en el sofá, meditando lo que tendría que hacer después de ir unas horas a la universidad. Tenía todo arreglado, solo faltaban unos minutos para irse. Morinaga ya se había ido una hora atrás y el desayuno—como siempre— se lo había dejado en el frigorífico.

A un paso de salir del departamento, recordó haberse olvidado de su laptop, maldiciendo el tiempo, regreso a la habitación que compartía actualmente con Morinaga, encontrándose con una cama desecha. El rubor se le extendió por todo el rostro, apartando la mirada al instante. Visualizo la funda gris de la laptop y salió de la habitación corriendo. El camino se le fue, en tratar de alejar los recuerdos de la noche pasada y encerrarlos en lo más profundo de su mente.

Lo más incómodo de su trabajo era cargar con el incómodo portafolio a todos lados, y estar cambiando de salón a cada hora. Eso de sentarse frente a un escritorio no era lo suyo. Y digamos que no tenía mucha paciencia, pero necesitaba el trabajo, tomándolo por el lado de que la universidad necesitaba cubrir un espacio libre y él era el único disponible, decidió tomarlo.

Paso de los alumnos que lo esperaban en los pasillos, principalmente ahora que se acababa el semestre se comportaban aún más molestos. Si realmente no querían reprobar, hubieran cumplido desde el principio. Souichi dio vuelta en el primer edificio, para subir al segundo piso del tercer edificio, pasando de todos los estudiantes de segundo semestre, los más molestos a su parecer. Ese día tenía tres clases y después podría irse al laboratorio.

Al verlo, algunos de los que estaban fuera del aula se apresuraron a entrar, como siempre Souichi traía una cara de pocos amigos. Los fulmino con la mirada y entro dando tras pies. Preguntándose porque los estudiantes a su cargo eran una bola de inútiles, sin excepciones.

—**las personas que tienen derecho a presentar examen de recuperación la calificación requerida es como mínimo ochenta puntos**— sin prestar atención, dejo el maletín sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra, algunos chicos se quejaron de fondo, mientras que se lamentaban el que sacar una calificación así, en uno de sus exámenes, era imposible.

— **¡todos los demás profesores, ponen como mínimo setenta puntos ¡**

—** ¿Ja?—**Souichi giro hacia el grupo de treinta estudiantes, entre hombres y mujeres—**Lárgate del aula, no necesito gente mediocre en el grupo.**

El chico se quedó callado, mientras alternaba la vista hacia la salida y al grupo, que en instantes guardo silencio. El chico golpeo con las palmas el pupitre, se puso de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos salió del aula, Souichi rolo los ojos, ese chico era problemático.

En esos días, no había mucho que hacer, solo desilusionar al alumnado y echarle en cara su poco desempeño a lo largo del semestre. La hora se fue como si hubiera pasado en cinco minutos. Algunos chicos se acercaban al final de la hora a molestar sobre sus oportunidades, a los cuales solo evadía, con una vaga respuesta.

Odiaba comer en la cafetería, pero se estaba muriendo de hambre. Resignado a ir, tomo el camino corto pasando por un empaque de galletas y una bebida. En la cafetería tenían las noticias matutinas. Estaba sentado en una mesa para cuatro personas. Los demás maestros comían juntos, por lo que entablaban conversaciones sobre sus vidas, pero eso a él, no le parecía una buena manera de comer el almuerzo.

La mesa tenía mucho espacio. Tenía tiempo que no comía solo en una de esas mesas, su compañía ya no estaba allí y no había remedio. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, quizá solo quejarse sobre la mayoría de las cosas y que siempre le dieran la razón al hacerlo. Ahora tenía que esperar hasta llegar al departamento y solo en algunas ocasiones tener la suficiente energía para esperar despierto.

— ¿Souichi, que haces comiendo solo?—con una galleta en la boca, volteo hacia la voz que lo llamo, era una chica de cabello color caramelo rebasando por unos centímetros sus hombros, tenía la voz dulce, Souichi asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

—**Buenas profesora Mei**—la chica al parecer esperaba una repuesta más larga, Souichi termino de masticar la galleta y se dirigió a ella de nuevo—nada solo entre a la cafetería, por el ambiente más fresco.

— **¡No me llames "profesora" vamos, si hasta soy un año menor que tú!**

— **¿Entonces…Hatoyama?—**Mei traía una charola con comida y un refresco, Souichi imagino que venía con amigos, o se dirigía a la sala de profesores. A respuesta la chica hiso un puchero, hiso a un lado la silla al otro extremo de la mesa donde él estaba sentado y dejo su plato en la mesa, junto con la bebida dejando de lado la charola. Souichi volteo a verla algo desconcertado, no quiera ser descortés, y menos con una colega por así decirlo, ambos habían empezado como suplentes, pero al contrario de él, ella obtuvo el puesto por un familiar retirado y el por una bacante.

—**No, suficiente tengo con que chicos de apenas cuatro años menos que yo me digan señora puedes creerlo?**

_—« ¿Cómo se supone que lo haría?»—_al parecer Mei estaba decidida a entablar una conversación o la chica estaba sola y no quería comer con los maestros, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien como tratar con una mujer.

—**Me alegra tener a un compañero de trabajo de mi edad**—había conocido a Mei desde el primer día que llego, he incluso la había visto antes en el laboratorio, aunque en ese entonces no le pareció una chica sobresaliente. Después de que le pidieran que le explicara un poco sobre el programa de estudios, ella le tomo mucha confianza, aunque Souichi trataba de no socializar con nadie, con ella era fácil que fluyera una conversación, principalmente porque la mayoría de las veces el terminaba sin decir nada—**Y cómo te decía, mi hermano llego muy enojado a casa ese día, no sabía que decirle**— de repente las noticias tomaban algo de atractivo, Mei hablaba demasiado—**creo que tiene pareja y no estoy segura de que sea una mujer, estoy muy preocupada.**

— **¿Es homosexual?**— Souichi levanto una ceja, desviando a Mei de la charla, esta se pensó la respuesta y soltó por fin con un suspiro.

—**No lo sé, daría igual si lo es, de todos modos no me permite meterme en su vida— **Se notaba frustrada, Souichi se sintió identificado con ese sentimiento. A punto de decir algo sobre el tema, la chica dejo de lado su puré de papa y se inclinó en la mesa—**pero de lo que si estoy segura es que alguien le quita el sueño, en varios aspectos**—Mei cambio el tono de voz un poco más lento y con doble sentido, Souichi se atraganto—**ahora resulta que el chico tiene más acción que yo**—rolo los ojos, para después reír, a Souichi no le causo gracia ¿a que venía ese tema?—**Supongo que no es tiempo de una relación, ¿no lo crees?**—Souichi tenía en mente a Morinaga, el mundo se estaba llenando de homosexuales por todos lados e incluso él vivía con uno, de una manera no muy apropiada. Y para empezar ¿Cómo había cambiado de esa manera el tema? ¿Acaso lo sabía, se había dado cuenta de algo? después de todo era mujer y por lo visto son algo intuitivas, o esas tonterías de las que habla Kanako y que siempre resulta tener razón. A respuesta evasiva tomó de su bebida sin responder—**Ya veo, tienes pareja ¿cierto?—**dijo insinuándole que sabía más de lo que cubría la conversación.

—**N-no, por supuesto que no**—soltó Souichi sin pensar, sobresaltado_—«Demonios, ahora está formulándose más preguntas estúpidas, ¿y que hay con eso de los homosexuales?»_

—**Ah, ni yo. Más bien creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero eso no quita que me gustaría ir a tomar una copa de vez en cuando.**

_—«Me equivoque, por lo menos ya dejo de interrogarme, mejor que hable de su aburrida vida»_— Souichi se alivió, pero no duro mucho, la chica volvió a voltear la conversación. Al parecer ir a la cafetería fue lo peor.

— **¡Invítame a comer algo, vamos será divertido!—**Souichi levanto una ceja y la observo, tenía una gran sonrisa, con una porción de puré por entrar a su boca**— ¿Entonces, qué dices?**

¿Qué, que decía? La respuesta era un claro No, esa chica era peligrosa, lo había escuchado de otras mujeres, Mei de alguno u otro modo siempre lo sabía todo.

**—Quizá algún día—**respondió seco a su invitación, Mei bajo la mirada algo avergonzada por ser tan insistente, estaba claro que había puesto incomodo a Souichi, entonces una pregunta se deslizo por sus labios, el último recurso.

**— ¿Eres gay?**

Si no se ahogó con el trozo de galleta, se ahogaría con su bebida. Bajo el vaso para toparse con unos ojos totalmente abiertos para captar toda sensación y descubrir si mentía. ¿Cómo puso siquiera preguntarle que era gay? Se le creo un hoyo en el estómago, sintiendo ganas de vomitar par los nervios, pero ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso, al punto de casi querer sudar frio? Él no era gay, ni estaba cerca de serlo.

— **¿Bromeas o estás loca? ¡Por supuesto que no!**

Mei se echó a reír, ante el semblante de Souichi, veía lo enojado que estaba por la pregunta, entonces decidió arriesgarse un poco más.

—**Entonces si no lo eres, porque no salimos a comer**—Souichi separo los labios pero Mei volvió a hablar interrumpiéndolo—**si ambos estamos solteros, no habrá inconveniente ¿no es así? Creí que podría haber algún problema si eras gay y mi insistencia te incomodaba pero…como dijiste que no.**

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Esa mujer era una arpía, ira que llamarlo gay, en un lugar público. Fuera quien fuera le demostraría que o podían dudar de que era heterosexual, además una comida no era nada del otro mundo. Flexiona los hombros en respuesta a que le daba igual, recibiendo más risas, esa chica tenía que tener al menos un botón de apagado para soportarla.

El celular de Souichi empezó a vibrar, Mei que casi quería subirse sobre la mesa, trato de ver con disimulo que nombre marcaba la pantalla sin que Souichi se diese cuenta.

Souichi puso los ojos en blanco, con el impulso de colgar, recordó el incómodo momento en que estaba, casi agradeciendo en que lo llamaran, al ver que contestaba Mei tomo su bolso.

**— ¡Bueno…fue un placer comer contigo, me estoy ahogando en trabajo así que espero con ansias esa copa!**

Souichi chasqueo los dientes. Al menos ya se había librado de ella. Volteo a la pantalla y volvió a leer el nombre, ya se había quedado solo así que no tenía por qué fingir que hablaba y colgó. Dejo el celular sobre la mesa, mientras recogía sus cosas, al poco de ponerse de pie, el celular vibro repetidas veces, bailando sobre la mesa.

**~Isogai Taichirou**

**Que malo eres Souichi, me has colgado cuando ya habías atendido la llamada. Como sea, no importa, para que veas lo buen amigo que soy, en la cena para Kanako, también les llevare un regalito a ti y a tu noviecito. Jueguen bonito, nos vemos.**

_—« ¿pero qué demonios pasa con este tipo? Ya sé, lo bloqueare»_— Souichi salió de la cafetería sin separar la vista de la pantalla_—«mejor no, a los enemigos hay que tenerlos cerca, y localizables además ¿Cómo sabe lo de Kanako? Creí haberle dicho a esa niña que borrara su número…me va a escuchar»_

A un paso de subir las escaleras lo recordó_—« ¡La cena de Kanako! Demonios, se supone que tenía que pedir los días»_. Con esto corrió hacia las oficinas de la dirección, estaba seguro que le permitirían tomarse los días, al fin de cuenta nunca faltaba y además de las clases, estaba a cargo del laboratorio.

Tal y como lo supuso, el coordinador le autorizó la salida. Desde el pasillo vio como el salón grito en alegría por una hora libre_—«esos mediocres»_— pensó ante la felicidad de los alumnos por no tener una clase con el profesor más joven pero también el más estricto del área. Ahora solo le faltaba ir al laboratorio a decirle a Tadokoro que se quedaba a cargo ese día y el siguiente.

¿Qué no podía haber ni una persona responsable? Sus ayudantes no estaban, el laboratorio estaba sin un alma. Salió furioso por el pasillo y se topó con una chica, al ver de qué se trataba, se cruzó de brazos para reprenderla.

— **¿Mika dónde se supone que estaban? ¡El trabajo no se hace solo, por algo están aquí!**

La chica se puso colorada, tartamudeo tratando de buscar una excusa, pero vamos era Tatsumi, se calmó restándole importancia.

—**Fui a buscar a Tadokoro, pero ahora mismo vamos para allá… ¿no tenía más clases hoy?**

**—Si bueno, me tomare el resto del día y mañana también me ausentare, por eso viene, para decirle a Tadokoro que está a cargo del trabajo de hoy y el de mañana. Si necesitan ayuda pídanla, solo no lo arruinen.**

**— ¡Ah, claro, no se preocupe. Déjelo todo en nuestras manos!**

Le echo un vistazo a la chica que saludo de manera militar con mucho entusiasmo. Detrás de ella, venia Tadokoro corriendo a toda prisa mientras se colocaba la bata, el chico venia hecho un desastre.

—**Nos vemos, no lo arruinen**—fue lo último que dijo después le dejo las llaves del laboratorio a Mika en las manos, está se las guardo en su mochila. Se alejó viendo como Tadokoro le reclamaba algo a Mika mientras ella se burlaba de él.

A una cuadra de llegar a casa de Matsuda, sintió sentido su celular vibrar. Al ver la pantalla se decepciono, fue solo su imaginación. Creyó que al menos recibiría algún mensaje de Morinaga alrededor de la mañana, pero ya eran cerca de las diez y nada. Busco en la agenda su nombre, tentado a oprimir _llamar _topo con la entrada de la casa de su tía, reconsidero marcarle, decidiendo que no era buena idea. Con esto en mente, entro a la casa sin llamar.

.

¿El día pudo haber empezado peor? Primero una estudiante de secundaria fue acosada en el metro, Morinaga no pudo permitir por ningún motivo hacerse de la vista gorda e ignorarlo, así que delato al viejo que la quería tocar, obteniendo un agradecimiento de parte de la niña y deseos de muerte de parte el tipo. Por ello tuvo que dar declaración de lo acontecido a los oficiales de la estación y se retrasó treinta minutos. Al llegar a la Farmacéutica lo reprendieron por qué se supone que ese día tenían junta, y por imbécil olvido cambiar de _am_ a _pm_ la hora en la alarma del celular para recordárselo, sonando justo en el momento en que iba a entrar a la sala de juntas.

Resulto que tenían un nuevo proyecto que lo incluía, y que al parecer también trabajaría con otras personas de áreas distintas. Con su puntualidad en la junta dudaba que el jefe de área le diera una respuesta favorable. Aun así debía intentarlo, más que hacerlo por Souichi lo haría por Kanako, no podía fallarle.

Le pidió a su secretaria que le avisara, diciéndole que podía pasar. La chica era muy inocente y tenía pinta de niña, por lo visto varios de sus compañeros la traían en la mira, pero ninguno se le lanzaba. Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa amistosa, para entra en el despacho de su jefe, que había visto minutos antes.

Debía llevar tiempo trabajando en la farmacéutica como para notar cuando los empleados querían algo, porque enseguida noto como se aflojaba la corbata y se cruzaba de brazos. Morinaga empezó dándole vueltas al asunto, cuando creyó prudente le dio a entender lo que quería. Su jefe esbozo una leve sonrisa y puso los puños sobre su escritorio.

— ¿**Sería el día de mañana y lo que queda de hoy, cierto?—**Morinaga asintió con la cabeza aliviado**— estará bien, solo si vienes el fin de semana a reponer las horas y claro, si te encargas del proyecto hablado en la junta.**

Estaba por ponerse de pie; cuando cayó en cuenta su subconsciente, se volteó hacia su jefe y le agradeció. Estar a cargo de ese proyecto le beneficiaria a futuro, todos sus compañeros lo sabían, e incluso se suponía que alguien ya estaba a cargo, pero ¿para que preguntar, si ya le estaban diciendo que tenía el proyecto a su cargo? Se despidió con un apretón de manos y salió de allí directo hacia su oficina para dejar algunas cosas.

Los días cambiaba drásticamente, en la mañana el fresco ameritaba una chaqueta ligera, y ahora sentía como se le escurría el sudor por la frente. Morinaga se quitó el saco y la corbata al instante de cruzar las puertas de la farmacéutica. Se quedó de pie frente al cruce peatonal ¿A dónde se supone que iría?... ¿a la universidad? Lo pensó varias veces, pero sabía que Souichi pediría los días, entonces no podía estar allí, la segunda opción sería la casa de Matsuda o el departamento.

_—«Seré imbécil, tengo celular, un estúpido celular»—_miro receloso el contenido de su saco. Dentro de una de las bolsas saco su teléfono y marco el número de Souichi, al instante empezó a llamar, el semáforo peatonal se puso en verde y comenzó a ir en cuenta regresiva, junto con la gente empezó a caminar al otro lado de la calle, a mitad de esta entro la llamada, frenético busco respuesta antes de que Souichi dijese algo.

—**Souichi, ¿Hola, me escuchas? ...¿Souichi?**

**—Sí, cálmate ¿Qué quieres?—**Morinaga entro a una tienda de conveniencia, que no tenía mucha demanda al parecer, lo primero que hiso fue tomar una paleta helada para bajarse la insolación que sentía.

—**Bueno veras…pedí los días, pero no he podido zafarme hasta ahorita ¿en dónde estás?—**cambio el saco y el maletín de brazos, para buscar su cartera, el cajero lo observó con molestia por interrumpir su día sin clientes.

—**Salí con Kanako a comprar los ingredientes de la cena, estamos comiendo en un restaurante familiar**—Souichi hecho un vistazo al lugar, buscando el nombre del establecimiento, era algo raro para recordar—**está en el centro, el restaurante verde con amarillo.**

—**Oh, creo saber cuál es**—rolo los ojos— **_The _****_Rochester _****creo…espera, ¿dijiste en el centro**?—la vos de Morinaga cambio, definitivamente estaba más animado.

—**Si**—contesto Souichi vagamente.

—**De acuerdo, nos vemos allá**—Souichi dispuesto a protestar se volteó a un lado de la comida, dejando de lado su idea al ver a Kanako comiendo con tranquilidad, el celar vibro por medio segundo en el momento en que él lo tenía aun pegado al oído—**Te quiero**—Morinaga colgó la llamada, con eso ultimo Souichi sintió un vacío en el estómago y el cómo ese vacío se le subía al pecho llenándolo de un sentimiento extraño, se sentía como si le hubieran sacado un gran susto.

Bajo el celular a la altura del pecho, de reojo vio a Kanako masticando su comida con suma concentración, al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. En el celular se veía el icono de un mensaje recibido. Puso los ojos en blanco, ese tipo tenía el don de incomodar.

**~Isogai Taichirou**

**Asunto: ¿Ignoras mis mensajes?**

**¿Debería llegar con ambos regalos a la casa de la se****ñora Matsuda? Por si estas curioso, es un regalo para niños grandes y no creo que quieras que Kanako lo vea. Espéralo con ansias. ¡Una personita me dijo que últimamente ya no has peleado con tu amorcito, sigue así!¡Animo!**

_—« ¡Este tipo enfermo, me sacara de quicio!»—_estaba hecho una furia en su interior, volteó hacia la persona que tenía en frente, seguro que había sido ella, o quizá no, no podía dárselas de adivino y culpar a su hermana por las ocurrencias de alguien con tan poca decencia como Isogai. Después de todo para Souichi seguía siendo el amigo de su enemigo, o algo parecido, solo contaba con la idea de que tanto como el, como Kurokawa debían ser vigilados de cerca_—«Y, porque dice eso, es verdad que ya o he peleado con Morinaga…no una pelea en serio»_—releyó el mensaje_—«¿Qué? No, en todo caso ese tipo no es "mi amorcito" solo, es algo, en todo caso...»—_ sin pensar nada en concreto se hiso un lio. Vio receloso al causante de que su apetito casi de desvaneciera, y oprimió el botón _eliminar. _

Pero entonces ¿qué pensaba Kanako de él? ¿Qué debía pensar el de sí mismo? No encontraba respuesta para ninguna de las interrogantes, era como si la vida solo le aventara una pregunta tras otra. La decisión más fácil sería hacer lo que quisiera y dejar lo demás fluir ¿pero qué era lo que quería? O ¿a quién? Tuvo miedo de responder la única pregunta que creía conocer. Todo estaba bien en ese momento, como para preguntarse eso. Aunque sabía que Morinaga comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo, y el igual al sentir su incomodidad, pero si las cosas seguían como hasta ese momento, sería más que perfecto. Sin problemas, normal.

—**Kanako**—la chica no lo escucho, Souichi rolo los ojos, dejo el celular dentro del portafolio, y se despejo, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones a las que llamo "ideas estúpidas"—**oye Kanako**— en un instante tenía sus ojos perplejos ante él, parecía despistad, realmente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos—**necesito que me des un consejo**_—«después de todo pareces ser la más sensata de la familia»_—**Bueno veras…**

Kanako pensó en decir algo referente a una broma, pero vio el semblante serio de su hermano, y capto que era una pregunta seria. Bajo su bebida y le prestó atención.

— **¿Qué pasa hermano, te ocurrió algo?**

—**No realmente, solo** **hay una persona que…—**Souichi salto del susto al sentir unos dedos en su hombro, el chico tras de él estaba jadeando por tanto correr, ambos hermanos le vieron impresionados, un tanto confundidos. Kanako se puso rápido de pie mientras que Souichi solo se hiso a un lado con los pulmones casi sin aire.

— **¡Morinaga, si viniste!—**Kanako se lanzó a sus brazos, envolviéndola Morinaga con los suyos. Miro a Souichi que levanto la barbilla a modo de saludo a lo que Morinaga le devolvió una sonrisa cansada.

—**No podría faltar, tengo que cargar con las bolsas, ¿cierto?**—recordando lo que había dicho esa mañana Kanako soltó una carcajada, ella había terminado su comida y Souichi se había quedado sin apetito— **¿Ya terminaron?**

Cruzaron miradas Souichi y Kanako, dándole la señal de aceptación a la chica, está tomo las bolsas y las repartió entre su hermano y Morinaga. Kanako observo de reojo a su hermano y a Morinaga que iban delante de él mientras caminaban, inquieta, sin dejar de pensar en cuál iba a ser la pregunta de su hermano.

— **¿Terminaron con todas las compras?—**pregunto Morinaga.

—**Si—** Souichi y Kanako dijeron al unísono, se empezaba a formar un buen ambiente entre ellos. Viendo que ya no tenían nada que hacer, se apresuraron a salir de la zona comercial

—**Morinaga, ni te imaginas lo que paso en el centro comercial, le dije a mi hermano que era…**—Souichi le tapó la boca a Kanako, que hiso un puchero y empujo a Souichi al momento, fulminándose con la mirada, Morinaga ladeo la cabeza, se acercó a Kanako para que se lo dijera si es que era una clase de secreto, pero Souichi se interpuso entre ellos.

—**Eres un inmaduro.** —**Y tu una irrespetuosa**—las mejillas de Morinaga se hincharon, verlos a ambos discutiendo era épico, se veían sumamente tiernos.

— **¿Tomaremos el metro?**

—**No, regresemos en taxi**—Kanako se extrañó ante esto, al igual que Morinaga, quizá era porque llevaban muchas bolsas.

**— ¿hermano, que tu no estabas peleado con el trasporte privado?**

—**Hace mucho calor, y la gente está como loca a esta hora del día.**

Kanako sonrió de oreja a oreja, realmente estaba agotada y el calor la estaba sofocando. Fue más rápido de lo que pensaron a pesar del tráfico. Matsuda tenía la comida hecha cuando llegaron, sorprendiéndose al ver a Morinaga y contenta al saludarlo desde hacía un tiempo.

Kanako se dispuso a poner la mesa, mandando a Morinaga y a Souichi a lavarse las manos.

—**Solo faltaría comprar el pastel**.

**— ¡Que! ¿Compraran pastel?—**dijo kanako emocionada, dejando su porción de la comida a un lado, estaba muy llena para comer.

—**Podemos comprarlo mañana por la mañana antes de que llegue el vuelo de Tomoe**—al contrario de ella Souichi devoraba su porción de la comida al igual que Morinaga que se apeno por pedir una segunda porción.

**— ¡Hermano quédate a dormir!**

— **¿Cómo para qué? Puedo venir por ti e ir juntos, es lo mismo**

—**no, no lo es. ¡Vamos! No quiero arriesgarme a que te tardes y después ir apresurados al aeropuerto**—Souichi trago en crudo, Kanako lo conocía muy bien

La chica alterno miradas con ambos; Souichi que no trasmitía nada más que inconformidad, y Morinaga que solo observaba la escena.

— **¡Tú también Morinaga, quédate!**

— **¿Yo? Pero...—**al ver como Kanako iba decepcionándose con las respuestas evasivas tanto del como de Souichi, cambio sus palabras, pidiendo disculpas por lo bajo a Souichi—**Si Souichi está de acuerdo, no veo porque no.**

Kanako se recostó en la mesa, mirando con insistencia a su hermano, que chasqueo los dientes y acepto.

— **¡Muy bien entonces está decidido! Voy a buscar los futones**— de un momento a otro Kanako subió las escaleras emocionada, todos terminaron de comer y Matsuda levanto la mesa, mientras ellos se sentaban en la sala a ver la televisión.

—**Perdóname Souichi, pero no podía decepcionar a Kanako.**

**—No, está bien. Yo ya tenía pensado quedarme de todas formas y no tiene caso que te vayas para que mañana regreses a primera hora del día.**

Morinaga se tentó a besarlo, pero era demasiado peligroso como para hacerlo, se maldigo en sus adentros. Tratando de enfriarse, volteo hacia el programa en la televisión.

—**Souichi**—lo llamo Matsuda a sus espaldas, esté se levantó de inmediato, contestándole con educación— **¿Ustedes en dónde dormirán?**—susurro Matsuda, a pesar de eso Morinaga la escucho, trato de disimular cambiándole de canal al televisor.

—**Ah, es verdad**— se quedó callado con una mano en los labios, la habitación de huéspedes no tenía aire acondicionado y todos no cabrían en la habitación de Kanako— **Supongo que dormiré con Morinaga en la habitación vacía.**

Morinaga se sobresaltó _—« ¿Dormiremos juntos? »—_ estaba seguro que Souichi se aferraría a dormir con Kanako antes de pasar una noche con él.

La televisión no tenía sonido para sus oídos, solo quería voltear y ver qué cara estaba poniendo Souichi, ¿Resignación, enojo? Pasaron unos minutos y Kanako bajo a informarles que los había puesto en la habitación libre, por lo que Matsuda se sintió aliviada al preocuparse en vano y ver que estaban incómodos.

Souichi volteo a ver a Morinaga sentado en el sofá. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el exactamente él? Suspiró por lo bajo dirigiéndose escaleras arriba. **—Morinaga, sube tenemos que ordenar los futones.**

Por fin podía ver su expresión, al toparse con su mirada sintió como se le acelero el corazón. Lo inundo la felicidad al no acertar lo que se imaginaba.

Souichi se veía cansado pero con una expresión serena en el rostro. Morinaga separo los labios para responderle, a lo que Souichi le interrumpió al instante.

**—Hablemos arriba.**

**. . .**

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta qui! ¿Que les puedo decir sobre estos dos? ahora vimos un poquito mas de la vida de ambos, y algunas otras cosas que ya habiamos visto desde otra perspectiva en el _fragmento de Kanako. _Y ¿Que me dicen ustedes? dejen **reviews. reviews. reviews.** Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. **CONTINUARA...**


	5. Casa llena

Aclaraciones: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de_ Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga_. los cuales tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**CAPITULO 4-CASA LLENA**

_Por: Hana Kei_

_..._

Souichi volteo a ver a Morinaga sentado en el sofá. ¿Por qué tenía que ser exactamente él? Suspiró por lo bajo, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba. **—Morinaga, sube tenemos que ordenar los futones.**

Por fin podía ver su expresión. al toparse con su mirada sintió como se le acelero el corazón. Lo inundo la felicidad al no acertar con lo que se imaginaba.

Souichi se veía cansado pero con una expresión serena en el rostro. Morinaga separo los labios para responderle, a lo que Souichi le interrumpió al instante.

**—Hablemos arriba.**

Con una mano sobre la agarradera, empezó a ascender por las escaleras, dando un solo vistazo para asegurarse de que Morinaga venia tras él. Con cada paso que daba se preguntaba ¿de qué era lo que se suponía que hablarían? Solo intentaba hacerse el desentendido y sonar frio, pero si no encontraba algún tema, todo el drama se le caería y se le vendría en su contra. Vacilante volteo hacia atrás de reojo. Efectivamente Morinaga lo seguía, el chico apenas se había levantado del sofá y lo observaba desde el pie de las escaleras, con un pie sobre el primer escalón y el otro sobre el suelo de la primera planta. Trato de restarle importancia, se deshizo de las preocupaciones sin fundamento y dejo de pensar un momento en Morinaga, si el chico quería hablar, hablarían.

En la casa las luces comenzaron a disminuir, y los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban provenían de la habitación de Kanako al inicio del pasillo. Cuando Souichi hubo llegado a la segunda planta, espero a que Morinaga apresurara el paso y así poder apagar las luces del pasillo a sus espaldas, dejando la mano sobre el interruptor, observo a Morinaga que subía intranquilo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, volteando hacia todos lados menos hacia el frente, Souichi pensó por un momento lo bueno que sería verlo tropezar, para que pusiera más atención en las cosas que hace, pero deshizo la idea, por nada quería ver a Morinaga lastimado, y bueno, habría otras maneras de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Viendo hacia el camino que tendría que seguir a oscuras, se dejó guiar al tacto de la pared, mientras Morinaga al parecer no tenía problemas con caminar en la oscuridad. Desde el extremo contrario de la habitación, se escuchaba el rugir de la copa de los árboles. El viento se hacía más fuerte, arrojando aire caliente hacia la habitación. Tal y como lo dijo Kanako, los futones estaban justo en la entrada, que incluso impedían cerrar la puerta. Inmerso en sus pensamientos Souichi se propuso dejar de voltear tan continuamente, demonios si iba a estar caminando así—con la mayor parte del tiempo viendo hacia atrás— hubiera caminado de una vez de espaldas, simplemente se sintió ridículo pensando en ¿Qué era todo aquello? Tenía unas ganas increíbles de salir corriendo a ver su expresión en un espejo, _—«Parezco una maldita colegiala, pero toda la culpa es de ese tarado que viene a paso de tortuga admirando cada centímetro del techo, sería mejor se tropiece para que se corrija»_— se quejó Souichi mentalmente, aun parado frente la entrada a la habitación, contemplando a un Morinaga que apenas y se veía por la poca luz, pero que se lo imaginaba tal y como venía, con la mirada pegada al techo y caminando como si nada importase. Vamos no era una carrera y no es como si le urgiera que se metieran en la habitación, pero su semblante despreocupado le estaba colmando la paciencia. El chico estaba como si nada y el en cambio, estaba maldiciéndose a sí mismo por desear que Morinaga se sintiese como él.

_—«Al diablo con él»—_ Souichi puso los ojos en blanco, y se adentró en la habitación sin dejar de tocar la pared para sentir en donde se encontraba el interruptor. Con la cabeza vacía, dio un paso decidido hacia la oscuridad, lo próximo que vio fue como la luz de la ventana asentía sobre su cuerpo. Souichi cayó en seco al suelo, dejando caer sus lentes a distancia. Un fuerte dolor, se le extendió por toda la mejilla. Ahogo un grito frustrado y maldijo por lo bajo y haber tropezado de lleno en la baldosa. Morinaga escucho esto y se apresuró a ver que le había pasado, por más que había tratado de calmarse, seguía con los mismos pensamientos sucios. Había tantos desenlaces posibles en su cerebro, que el chico estaba por completo hecho un lio. La razón quería ser arrebatada por su parte baja a su cerebro, y debía impedirlo. Lo primero que vio fue como dos figuras blancas pataleaban en la oscuridad, dando un paso hacia atrás confundido, trato de llamar a Souichi una vez, pero no podía gritar, Kanako y Matsuda estaban en sus cuartos y posiblemente ya se habían dormido. Era todo o nada, a veces había que tomar decisiones impulsivas y esa sería una, una no muy buena idea. A dos pasos de haber entrado, algo golpeo su entrepierna cayendo al suelo de inmediato, por el dolor y por el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo al ver como esa figurilla se impactaba con fuerza en su miembro, desapareciendo cualquier sensación por el inmenso dolor.

Souichi a punto de poder recobrar el equilibrio y levantarse, se vino abajo. Lo primero que sintió fue pánico, ¡algo grande había caído sobre el! Y se movía, más bien se retorcía. Después de caer sobre su espalda rodo hacia otro lado, Morinaga se hiso un novillo en el suelo, con la idea de que era un castigo por siempre querer algo mas con Souichi, no importaba el donde o el cuándo, él siempre le daba la pequeña oportunidad a su imaginación de divagar un poco con ese tipo de pensamientos. Pero vamos, era inevitable, después de todo era un hombre, uno enamorado. Y para él, Souichi lo tenía todo, ¿Cómo no iba a desearlo? Aunque pensar así, no le quitaría el dolor que sentía en la entrepierna.

_—« ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?...espera ¿ése eres tú, Morinaga? ¿Qué hace ese estúpido rodando en el suelo?»—_Ya era bastante drama por haberse caído, si para empezar toda la culpa la tenía Kanako ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre dejar los futones en la entrada?

A tiendas Souichi se puso de pie, y en segundo las luces se iluminaron, dejando ver a un Morinaga encorvado en el suelo, con la cara roja y tratando de contener la respiración ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Souichi al verlo allí, en cuanto se acercó a él, más preguntas se fueron formulando en su interior ¿Era una especie de trampa? Retrocedió.

_—«Estoy siendo muy paranoico»_—sacudió la cabeza, tratando de desechar sus nervios, trago en seco y respiro profundo. Morinaga tenía la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, con las manos en algún lugar entre sus piernas…Souichi se sonrojo ¿en dónde tenía sus manos Morinaga?—**Morinaga, ¿Qué te pasa?—**titubeó, a respuesta el chico apenas y se movió, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo, Souichi puso una mano sobre su hombro, tranquilizándose al ver la expresión de Morinaga, de alguna manera no era más favorable pero por lo menos no fue lo que se imaginaba**—¿Qué tienes, porque lloras?**

— **¿Ah, Estoy llorando? Rayos realmente me dolió**—apenas y derramo algunas lágrimas, dudo que esa patada fuera solo un accidente, porque había dado justo en el blanco y con fuerza bruta.

**— ¿Dolerte, de que hablas?—**Souichi ladeo la cabeza, levanto una ceja dedicándole una mirada acusadora a Morinaga.

—**N-no es nada, solo tonterías mías, no te preocupes Souichi**—Morinaga alzo la comisura de los labios, soltó el aire y se apoyó en las palmas para ponerse de pie—** ¡ves, estoy bien! Nada de qué preocuparse**— dijo limpiándose de los pantalones fragmentos de pelusa imaginaria, esta vez trato de hacer más creíble la sonrisa, pero no funciono, Souichi aún tenía el entrecejo fruncido y lo observaba aun extrañado—**entonces… ¿lo siguiente es tender los futones, cierto?**—esquivo su mirada y se dirigió hacia la entrada en donde tomó uno de ellos, acomodándolo a un lado de Souichi casi rosándole los pies, mientras que esté solo le observaba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados.

**—Si tú dices que no tienes nada, te creeré. Pero no quiero mentiras Morinaga.**

**—No tienes de que preocuparte, por mi parte te prometo no causar ningún problema—** Souichi levanto una ceja y se acercó a él, a una distancia un tanto peligrosa para Moringa y le arrebato el futon de las manos, dedicándole una mirada furiosa a lo que le dejo como vista su espalda, sentir como las cosas se estaban desviando se adelantó sin pensarlo y le tomo la mano—**perdóname Souichi, estoy muy distraído, pero ya se me pasara.**

Asintió con la cabeza, sin voltear a verlo, con esto de inmediato dio por terminada la conversación. Cada quien acomodo uno, decidiendo que ese sería en el que dormirían, el cuarto no era muy grande, como máximo tendrían un metro de distancia entre ellos. Morinaga se quedó en silencio observando a Souichi que veía con detenimiento el acomodo de los futones. Soltó un suspiro, seguro que el rubio estaba inconforme con algo, y a esas alturas estaba arrepentido de su decisión. Morinaga se prometió a si mismo que no le pondría una mano encima, dejando de lado la bronca que Souichi le montaría, se propuso poder pasar una noche sin estar tentado a algo más, pero pareciera que la única parte que estaba comprometida en ella era una vaga parte de su cerebro.

No tardo en enfriar su cabeza. Él estaba seguro de amarlo, de que lo más importante en su vida era permanecer junto a él. Y no solo quería su cuerpo, sino su corazón también. Seguro de esto, volvió a la realidad completamente orgulloso de sí mismo, había sido un gran logro para su persona convérsese de ello, mira que aguantar un semana sin contacto físico, y cuando por fin sucede algo, lo arruina metiendo hasta el fondo las dos patas, en definitiva se sentía un hombre fuerte.

Le prestó atención a lo que tanto observaba Souichi con el entrecejo fruncido. _—«Aférrate, tranquilo Tetsuhiro, es solo una noche, como todas las demás»_ —se repitió al instante, apretando los puños, no estaba convencido —_«una en casa de su tía, con posibilidad de que nos descubran y que para evitarlo intente reprimir sus gemidos…y hasta quizá se excite más con la situación»—_empezó a fantasear, olvidándose totalmente del objetivo, eso de estar en un lugar _prohibido _por decirlo así, ya que estaba prácticamente la mitad de su familia en ella, de alguna manera eso lo hacía algo tentador. En ese momento, algo se estrelló contra su subconsciente, dándose cuenta de que era verdad, Morinaga se sentía un pervertido.

Juntos tenían el ancho de una cama individual, no sería muy diferente de dormir en el apartamento. Ambos se quedaron callados, pensando en que hacer. Morinaga dio el primer paso, al pensar que posiblemente Souichi estuviera siendo cauteloso con él, y se sentó sobre el futan, aun llevaba camisa, y estaba empezando a sudar, pero si se la quitaba, seguro que Souichi lo mataría, a veces no entendía cómo podía alarmarse por esa clase de cosas, posiblemente el cuerpo que más conocía después del suyo sería el de Morinaga y aun así, seguía siendo tímido, aunque a su modo.

«— _¿Y ahora, qué hago? en verdad el traje es muy incómodo_—ladeó la cabeza, no había nada que hacer, se resignó a dormir en lo que le quedaba de él, pensando que el día de siguiente terminaría sumamente arrugado, y si se quedaba hasta tarde llegaría a oler mal, el sonido de fuera lo saco de esos pensamientos, el ambiente se deshizo, sintiendo por fin aire fresco correr de la ventana. Puso sus manos tras el cuello y se dejó caer de lleno sobre la almohada, antes de poder cerrar los ojos, evitando mirar hacia el foco en el techo para no lastimarse la vista, se percató de algo que revolvió su estómago, aun así fue una sensación placentera, unos ojos le estaban observando de reojo, disimulados e insistentes, rio por lo bajo y se recostó de costado—_tendré que conformarme, con solo observarle dormir»_— los ojos de Morinaga se entrecerraron en media luna, al sonreír, se sintió un chico renovado en una relación con un lado inocente en ella, de tal modo en que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que era. Por su parte deseaba que el día en que, Souichi dejara de sacarle la vuelta a esa respuesta llegara, estaba por completo seguro, que ese día, seria completamente feliz.

Souichi había salido de la habitación, en algún momento en el que cerró los ojos, de alguna manera había conseguido ser muy sigiloso y salir con la puerta ente abierta, o Morinaga realmente se había dormido por unos minutos. Sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la poca luz que daba la ventana, dejando ver solo algunos tonos claros en la habitación. Se hiso un novillo sobre el futon y rolo los ojos. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, algunas insignificantes, otras que necesitaban ser analizadas y la mayoría triviales. Pero sobre todo se sentía agotado, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no se iba de viaje?, realmente extrañaba despejarse un tiempo en algún ambiente diferente, e ir a tomar al bar de Hiroto de vez en cuando, aunque ahora el pequeño tiempo que le quedaba, se lo reservaba para estar con Souichi, algo que no cambiaría por nada.

**— ¿Souichi?—**lo llamo al ver una sombra atravesar la entrada, no percibió respuesta al instante. La sombra se detuvo en seco y giro para cerrar la puerta a su espalda. El cuerpo de Souichi era alumbrado por la luz que llegaba desde la ventana, traía el cabello suelto y una playera de franela con botones frontales, ¿A dónde se había ido? Se preguntó Morinaga, volteo hacia el futon donde dormiría Souichi encontrándolo como en el inicio, ¿entonces había estado afuera por un tiempo? Pero lo más frustrante fue no recibir contestación, vamos, que ver una sombra moviéndose y que de sus ojos brillen solo las lentillas de los lentes le causaba escalofrió, además ¿Por qué llevar lentes en la oscuridad? Lo volvió a llamar, casi susurrando su nombre, solo esperaba ver cuando se metería en la cama, ¿ahora resultaba que Souichi le daba por caminar dormido? Desecho la idea, eso sonaba un poco ridículo.

Unas ropas de tela suave dieron a parar a su cara, cayendo sobre su costado.

—**Cierra la boca**— le dijo Souichi conteniendo la voz, sin disminuir el tono agresivo en ella. Morinaga se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, al parecer era una playera y un pantalón de pijama_—« ¿fue a buscarme ropa para dormir?»—_se preguntó extrañado, las puso en alto, pero Souichi le ignoro, busco a tiendas su almohada y se recostó en el futon, dándole la espalda a Moringa.

—**Cámbiate en la esquina.**

_—« ¿Pero que dice, no le importa? De acuerdo, ¿debería tomar eso como una buena señal?—_Se puso en pie, a tiendas camino por el cuarto e intento visualizar en donde estaba el interruptor—**Encenderé la luz**—dijo Morinaga, enseguida escucho como Souichi se incorporaba rápidamente, exaltado para impedírselo— **¿Q-que pasa?**—contesto asustado, con la palma aun suspendida en el aire.

Souichi se percataba de lo agitada que había sonado su voz al gritarle que no encendiera la luz, apretó la tela de sus pantalones, y soltó un suspiro, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

— **¡Si dije que te cambiaras en la esquina, fue para que no encendieras la luz!**—Morinaga rolo los ojos, reteniendo una sonrisa, que aunque estuvieran en la oscuridad no podía simplemente dejarla salir, se alejó del interruptor y camino hacia la esquina que le quedaba más cerca, miro hacia los lados para ver en donde pondría dejar la ropa sucia.

— **¿Qué tienes Souichi? suenas algo nervioso**— siseo Morinaga, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa frente a la pared, dándole la espalda a Souichi, puesto que la vista de Souichi no era muy buena, supuso que no se daría cuenta si se volteaba y así lo hiso, aunque parecía que las horas extra frente al ordenador hicieron efecto, aunque la luz de la ventana le daba directo a Souichi no pudo ver nada, más que su cabello escondiendo su rostro, junto con sus brazos aferrados a su almohada—vamos, solo soy un hombre desnudo—en su voz se escuchó algo de burla, y vaya que lo era, como un pequeño anzuelo, que seguro Souichi no picaría.

—**Estas demente, si tienes tantas energías como para estar pensando en tonterías lujuriosas, lárgate de la casa**—el cierre del pantalón de Morinaga hiso eco en los oídos de Souichi, sintiendo un escalofrió al escuchar su pantalón caer al suelo_—«maldición, me siento extraño»—_ tomó la almohada y escondió su cabeza abajo de ella, cubriendo por completo sus oídos, no recibió respuesta de Morinaga, o no la escucho por lo fuerte que se aferro a la almohada, el calor se propago por su cuerpo, era una noche fresca pero su respiración contenida sobre el futon le acaloro la cabeza, sintiendo como empezaba a faltarle el aire entre el futon y la almohada, sintiéndose nervioso por la situación examino si valía la pena esconderse llegando a la conclusión de que realmente no era algo para hacer tanto alboroto, enseguida mando todo al diablo_—«si me tocas maldito Morinaga, juro que te empujo por las escaleras»_— lo amenazo mentalmente al sentir algo rozar su pie, soltó la almohada de un extremo para darle una mirada asesina a Morinaga, topándose con su torso desnudo a la distancia, la luz de la ventana iluminaba su cuerpo, colándose algunas sombras la cuales definían a la perfección su silueta.

Sus labios se separaron, sin dejar escapar una palabra. Aun seguía con la almohada sobre su cabeza, a excepción de un pequeño hueco que se filtraba por un costado. Morinaga seguía allí de pie, al parecer no le había visto, por algún motivo el chico veía hacia la ventana, Souichi se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Morinaga, definiendo cada parte de el con la mirada. ¿Cómo es que no podía despejar la vista de él? Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, no entendía porque lo hacía, pero cerro sus labios y se quedó en silencio observándolo con detenimiento, a cada acción que su cuerpo hacía, cada centímetro de su cuerpo y todo lo que con solo mirarlo, se despertaba en él.

Morinaga creyó ver a Souichi moverse y fingir estar dormido, pero al voltear no vio nada, diferente, solo a Souichi con la cabeza escondida en la almohada. Soltó un suspiro, asentir que por fin después de un día tan largo descansaría, aunque seguramente los próximos dos días serían más pesados. Se recostó boca arriba, con los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad, junto sus manos en el estómago y cerró los ojos, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Por un momento se sintió perdido, solo en ese lugar tan grande, en una ciudad distinta a la que había nacido y sobre todo, confundido por la manera en la que su vida estaba avanzando. No todo era malo, las cosas que le pasaron por lo menos no habían sido en vano, —«_supongo que después de todo, valió la pena»—_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras recordaba algunas cosas.

Se recostó sobre su costado. Recitó el fragmento de un poema por lo bajo. Souichi solo vio cómo se movían sus labios, y una leve línea que dibujaba sus parpados en media luna. Y aunque ninguno de los dos supiera, ambos estaban pensando en algo similar. Souichi sintió coraje en su interior, un punzón en su pecho, que hiso sentir culpable a su cerebro. A si mismo cerro los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo cualquier cosa que pensara, por más que Morinaga tratara, él no pensaba ceder, no conscientemente, no podía, estaba mal aceptarlo. Sabía que cuando él lo dijese, nada sería igual, y tenía miedo a cambiar, a que las cosas tomaran un curso diferente, el cual no fuera capaz de predecir.

Quería saber ¿Qué era lo correcto? No para Morinaga, ni para él. Solo lo correcto. Pero solo en eso quedo la pregunta, él no sabía la respuesta, y no quería saberla, no quería saber su respuesta a ella. Sus parpados se empezaron a sentir pesados al poco tiempo pero antes de cerrarlos vio que Morinaga movió sus labios de nuevo, aunque esta vez las palabras llegaron con más fuerza que antes, con más significado.

**—Todo sería perfecto, si admitieras que me amas—**Souichi abrió los ojos como pescado, la vos de Morinaga estaba ronca, y decaída**—podría ser que no te demuestro cuanto te amo, lo suficiente como para que lo admitas, supongo a estas alturas deberías sentirte un poco como yo…—**por un momento su voz se cortó**—quizá podrías empezar diciendo que estás loco por mí—**dijo seco, con tristeza y dándole un tono a gracia pero sonando un poco sarcástico, Souichi se heló con su voz, se mordió el labio inferior, no podía hacer nada por él, y realmente no había nada que hacer, puede que el chico ni siquiera supiese que estaba despierto. Solo tenía que seguir fingiendo que dormía, y asunto arreglado.

**—Quien está loco por ti, imbécil.**

El corazón de moringa dio un salto, se incorporó en seco, y observo la silueta de Souichi, sin encontrar su rostro, en su cabeza solo había una gran almohada por arriba de su cuello.

**— ¿Estabas despierto?—**tartamudeo, pasándose una mano sobre la cabeza, intentando sonar calmado, pero estaba sumamente nervioso sin saber por qué.

**—Cómo no iba a despertarme, si te la pasas parloteando con la pared.**

**— ¿Escuchaste todo eso?— **pregunto con un hilo de voz, sin recibir respuesta.

Souichi pensó negarlo, aunque cuando la respuesta se asomó por sus labios fue demasiado tarde. Morinaga se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Souichi, quedando de cuatro sobre él, bajo los codos para acercarse, antes de decir algo, Souichi se volteó dejando la almohada en el suelo, y aunque Morinaga no lo notara, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, le temblaban los labios y para ventaja de Morinaga, tenía la mente en blanco.

Palabras entrecortadas salieron de su boca, al instante en que se topó con sus ojos. Recobro la cordura y deslizó sus manos por su cabeza, para alejar a Morinaga de él, de inmediato el chico tomo sus manos y las aprisiono contra el futon a los lados. La fuerza de Morinaga era mayor a la de él, aun así él normalmente siempre se dejaba golpear.

Se retorció un poco, tratando de zafar sus muñecas, pero como ya lo sabía, fue inútil. Solo quedaba reafirmarle a Morinaga que eso que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y tendría consecuencias. Aun así el chico no parecía estar dispuesto a responder a nada y solo lo reto con una fuerte mirada, a lo que Morinaga bajo la vista, levanto el pecho al igual que el cuello, para alejarse de él, con un mal movimiento su rodilla topo con al más, se dio cuenta de su posición. Estaba sobre Souichi, con la rodilla entre sus piernas y lo tenía aprisionado de las muñequeras. Al parecer al querer moverse calculo mal el espacio. Después de todo, las cosas no estaban marchando mal.

Con la comisura de los labios abriéndose en par, se acercó de nuevo al rostro de Souichi. Rosando la punta de su nariz con sus labios y después quedando a centímetros de él, con sus ojos contemplando las dos aureolas miel en los ojos de Souichi, que estaban tan desconcertadas que sin duda le dieron ganas de hacer algo más comprometedor. Pasó de sus labios y subió mas su cuerpo, en esa posición le planto un beso en la frente, sintió como Souichi frunció el entrecejo, y soltó una risita silenciosa. Era el momento, esa era una buena oportunidad, y el sin duda estaba ya estaba más que excitado. Con la rodilla empujo el miembro de Souichi, que estaba duro, y con esto se volvió a retorcer debajo de él. Sintió un extraño placer acompañado de orgullo al tenerlo preso en esa posición, el cómo ese chico era solo suyo.

— **¿Podemos hacerlo?—** le susurró al oído, mientras Souichi soltó un gemido, Morinaga beso su cuello y succiono su piel, que seguro le dejaría algunas marcas. Souichi no decía nada, aparte de reprimir sus gestos y temblar de excitación, Morinaga de miro de frente, seguro de obtener su permiso.

—**No**.

Morinaga se detuvo, frunció el entrecejo e intento de nuevo.

**— ¿Por qué no?**

Souichi desvió la mirada, ignorándolo por completo. Morinaga le lambio el cuello, dejando un camino de besos por él, desviándose a su camisa, que tenía dos botones desabrochados, lo que hacía que se asomara sus tetillas. Bajó solo continuando con besos y con la rodilla oprimiendo el miembro de Souichi, dando leves empujones. Souichi se quedó sin resistencia, y relajó los puños. Faltándole flexibilidad y con ganas de bajar aún más, Morinaga deslizo sus manos por los brazos, pasando por el pecho hasta llegar al miembro de Souichi. Lo tomo con ambas manos, encunando el bulto sobre los pantalones. Con la boca le bajo la parte superior de éstos, rosando su barbilla contra el pene de Souichi, enseguida hiso lo mismo con el bóxer, en donde su erección sobresalió al bajarlo por completo. Morinaga se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, y desde la base del miembro de Souichi paso su lengua hasta la punta, para meterlo de lleno en su boca. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio, no sentía las piernas por instantes, la humedad de la boca de Morinaga lo volvía loco, junto con la imagen de él haciéndole algo como eso.

Al llegar a la punta succiono el líquido preseminal de Souichi, subió sus manos por la cadera y después por su pecho, encontrándose con las manos de Souichi, apretando torpemente sus pezones. Seguramente después se moriría de la vergüenza y el ridículo que estuvo pasando, eso era típico de él. Tomo una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con las de él. La mano que le quedo libre a Souichi se deslizo por la cama, apretando el futon con todas sus fuerzas, Morinaga volvió a succionarle y él se retorció a su vez, enredando sus piernas con las de Morinaga y la mano con la que se sujetaba del futon se posó sobre uno de los hombros de Morinaga, subiendo por su cabeza hasta enredarse en su cabello.

Morinaga mordisqueo su cadera y subió de nuevo para verle a los ojos. Souichi desviaba la mirada con desgana, pero al ver la mirada de Morinaga algo en el cedió, soltó su agarre y alzo las manos, dejándolas sobre ambos hombros de Morinaga y después se colgó de su cuello, a centímetros de juntar sus labios, pero antes de que el pudiera iniciar el beso, Morinaga se abalanzo sobre él, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Souichi.

Souichi inhalo su olor, y acurruco su cabeza entre el cuello de Morinaga mientras este le abrazaba y seguía besando su cuello. El leve ruido lo desconcerto, y volteo a ver a Morinaga, quien seguía como si nada. Pensó por un momento que fue su imaginación y se dejó llevar. Cero los ojos y se pegó a su cuerpo

Llamaron a la puerta dos veces. Souichi entro en pánico, sintió como un hoyo negro crecía en su estómago y se llenó de desesperación. Morinaga no supo cómo reaccionar, ese lugar era diferente a otro lugar, si hubiera sido una situación diferente, mandaría al diablo a quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, pero hasta él se asustó. Esa era la casa de la tía Souichi, entro en razón, estar haciendo eso era muy peligroso. Volteo a ver a Souichi congelado, que en eso le clavo las uñas en los hombros, empezó a latirle muy rápido el corazón, Souichi estaba temblando, y estaba seguro que estaba sumamente conmocionado.

La habitación quedo en silencio, tranquilizándolo por momentos hasta hacer que su corazón subiera de nuevo como en una montaña rusa de emociones desagradables. Llamaron a la puerta un poco más fuerte y con dos toques pausados.

— **¿Sou hijo, estas despierto?**

_—« ¿V-viejo, que hace aquí?»—_Ahora era Morinaga el que se sentía enfermo, era el padre de Souichi, el señor que lo creía un ángel, ¿y que hacia él? Seducir a su hijo homofóbico en la casa de su familia, aun cuando estaba ahí como invitado. Se le nublo la mente y se alejó de Souichi, quedando sentado a un lado de el_—« ¿Qué demonios, ahora qué hago? No puede entrar, no…yo»—_ cruzo miradas con Morinaga, que tenía los ojos más turbios de lo que creyó, no podía culparlo ahora, no cuando él estaba igual de asustado.

El ruido de la perilla lo azotó a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, dando de lleno en sus nervios. Cuando se detuvo se incorporó al instante, viendo hacia la puerta con el rostro horrorizado.

**—"Déjalo Souiji, ya están dormidos. Desde hace tiempo que se fueron a la cama, solo los despertaras."**

**—"¿Qué, en serio? Vaya, creí que a los jóvenes les gustaba dormir hasta tarde, pero si ya están dormidos, no hay remedio."**

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de nuevo, le devolvió el aliento. Se quedó pasmado un momento en la misma posición, escuchando como los pasos de su padre y de Matsuda se alejaban a lo largo del pasillo. Desconcertado se llevó las manos a la cabeza y recogió sus piernas. Hundió la cara en las rodillas y se abrazó de ellas. Morinaga lo observo con pena y dolor. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Intento decir algo para sacarlo de la crisis en que estaba pero no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas.

Morinaga se dio cuenta de cual nervioso estaba, al intentar tocar a Souichi y sentir como su mano temblaba al moverse. No pudo poner un dedo sobre él, se arrepintió, cerrándola en un puño y dejándola caer en el futon. Cerró los ojos para meditar las cosas, sintiéndose como una mierda.

Un vacío extremo le congelo el alma al escuchar a Souichi respirar con fuerza y en lapsos entrecortados, se acercó a él sin tocarlo ni hablarle dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando, no de tristeza pero si de frustración.

**— ¿Souichi…estas bien? Perdóname, yo tengo la culpa, solo…por favor no te pongas así**—el silencio se prolongó, Morinaga bajo la mirada, era comprensible que no le quisiera contestar.

**—Si tenías planeado hacer algo, pudiste haber girado el cerrojo—**alzo la vista sorprendido por la respuesta de Souichi.

_—«Entonces, no está enojado... de todos modos me está reclamando, bueno eso no importa lo tengo bien merecido, lo sé»_—se acercó un poco, coloco sus manos en la espalda de Souichi y después tomo su rostro entre sus manos, topándose con los ojos de Souichi entrecerrados, que se abrieron en par al instante, no tardó mucho en silencio y frunció el entrecejo—**vaya suerte, siempre se nos atraviesa un inconveniente ¿no lo crees?**—fingió una sonrisa, a lo que Souichi bajo la mirada y observo sus labios, Morinaga se dio cuenta de ello_—«¿Quiere que lo bese?»_—pensó, y eso era lo que parecía, con cuidado inclino sus labios, pero antes de rozarlos con los de Souichi, esté desvió, y sujeto sus muñecas con las manos, alejándolas de su rostro.

—**Corta el rollo Morinaga**—quedo pasmado, viendo como Souichi se subía los pantalones y simplemente le daba la espalda para acostarse en silencio

Se le ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero se percató de que hablar estaba de más, a fin de cuentas no habían subido para solo _hablar._ Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y suspiro, vio el espacio vacío en donde se suponía que el dormiría.

Se puso de rodillas frente al futon y se recostó despacio. Intento conciliar el sueño.

**—vete.**

Se giró, Souichi había hablado a sus espaldas, dirigiéndose a él. Trago seco y volvió a escuchar lo mismo.

**—Sal del cuarto Morinaga, no puedo dormir sabiendo que estas en la misma habitación que yo.**

Cerró con fuerza los parpados y reprimió el dolor que se esparcía por su pecho. No podía rezongar, tenía razón, había sido impulsivo, pero no solo era su culpa, aunque no tendría caso intentar decírselo, en todo caso terminarían peor las cosas. Se agacho a tomar la playera del suelo y la almohada. Finalmente se dirigió hacia la salida. ¿Qué les diría a Matsuda y a Souiji el padre de Souichi? Ya pensaría en algo, y les haría plática. Dio una última mirada hacia Souichi que seguía en la misma posición, abrió despacio la puerta.

**—Discúlpame. Buenas noches Souichi, te amo.**

No espero respuesta y salió del cuarto, el pasillo estaba a oscuras, no había nadie. Quiso ya estaban por subir y quería saludar a su hijo antes de hacerlo, mejor para él.

Souichi vio el espacio vacío en el futon frente a él. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, solo quería que amaneciera y que todo se lo llevara al diablo. _—« ¿Por qué yo? Todo esto está mal, se supone que me reclamarías y me pedirías perdón unas cuantas veces más, estúpido Morinaga»_

Se hundió en la oscuridad de la habitación, rindiéndose por el cansancio. Trato de reprimir todo, como si solo se hubiese tratado de un sueño.

.

— **¡Hermano¡**—grito unas cuantas veces subiendo cada vez más el volumen**—¡Souichi, despiértate, se nos hará tarde!—**Kanako entro a la habitación después de estar llamando insistentemente a la puerta y ser ignorada, encontrándose a su hermano echo un novillo en el futon, la chica inflo las mejillas y le dio una patada al cuerpo de Souichi, despertándolo al instante con ojeras y un aura oscura sobre el_—«te ves lamentable hermano»—_pensó Kanako sintiendo pena por el**—¡dijiste que no te quedarías dormido, levántate, Matsuda ya hiso el desayuno!**

— **¿Qué pasa hija, porque tanto alboroto?—**el padre de ambos se asomó por la entrada, riéndose al ver como Kanako luchaba por levantar a su hermano —**hey Souichi, hazle caso a tu hermanita.**

_—«Viejo, tu siempre tan oportuno»—_se quejó, mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba a tiendas sus anteojos, lo primero que vio fue los enormes ojos de Kanako que le veían con el entrecejo fruncido, se había olvidado de que tenía que llevarla a la pastelería, de hecho quería olvidarse de todo—**no desayunare, solo me visto y vamos a comprarlo. ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue el vuelo de Tomoe?**

**—Tomoe dijo que cerca de las nueve, y la pastelería abre a las siete.**

**—Sé a qué hora abren la pastelería, Kanako—**la chica hiso un puchero, y frunció el entrecejo, se vio tentada a darle un golpe a su hermano con la almohada en la cara.

**— ¿entonces, nos repartiremos, o iremos todos juntos al aeropuerto, hijo?— **Souiji le pregunto a su hijo, el cual parecía que se pensaba la respuesta, ese chico nunca había sido tan analítico, más bien era sumamente impulsivo, cruzo miradas con su hija menor, que se cruzó de brazos.

**—Iremos todos a recoger a Tomoe, supongo que no hay más remedio que ir ahora por el pastel— **al escuchar esto la cara de Kanako se ilumino.

La chica se puso de pie en un salto, apurando a Souichi para que se cambiara sin quejarse. La chica salió de la habitación disparada con mucha energía a pesar de ser temprano, tomo a su padre de la mano y salió corriendo hacia el piso de abajo. Una vez Souichi se quedó solo en la habitación, busco con la mirada sus ropas, que estaban sobre una caja de cartón. Se cambió con rapidez, y respiro onda antes de salir, la cabeza lo estaba matando, aun así le restó importancia. Se escuchaban las voces de todos en la cocina, con pocas luces encendidas y el ambiente de ser de madrugada. Debían ser las seis de la mañana.

Al parecer el desayuno solo constaba de pan tostado y café. Sus ojos no se acostumbraban aun a la luz cuando llego, se pasó los dedos por el puente de la nariz y dio un saludo matutino a todos.

—**B-buenos días Souichi**— volteo un poco nervioso. Morinaga estaba sirviendo las tasas sobre la mesa, con Kanako ayudándole a servir el pan tostado, la voz de Morinaga sonaba un poco apagada, las pocas ganas que tenia de probar bocado disminuyeron, tomo haciendo, tenía que preguntarle a Morinaga que tenía, aunque sería como un balde de agua fría si el chico le dijera sus verdades en la cara.

_—« ¿Que más me dirá? Fui yo el que lo echo de la habitación_»— Souichi intento cruzar miradas con Morinaga, que parecía querer estar en todos lados, por fin sus ojos se encontraron, Souichi separo los labios y apenas decir una palabra Morinaga le dedico una sonrisa forzada y se dirigió a otro lugar, el ambiente se puso incómodo y Souichi se sentía cansado y malhumorado ¿Por qué tengo yo que estarle rogando, cuando es obvio que fue su culpa? Se cuestionó, dejando de lado su culpabilidad, si el chico tenía algo se le pasaría. No podía dejar que tomara decisiones y luego de que salieran mal y llevarlo a él entre las patas, para que después Souichi terminara sintiéndose culpable por hacerle ver sus errores—**Kanako busca una bolsa con asas para que llevemos el pastel, y bueno ustedes traten de estar listos para cuando llegamos.**

**— ¿Vendrán a recogernos?—**dijo Matsuda , ganándole la pregunta a Souiji.

**—Si, bueno… creo que lo más conveniente sería tomar un taxi y después irnos todos juntos.**

En el recibidor vio como Morinaga se entendía bien con su familia, pareciendo que ya hasta era parte de ella… pero ¿ahora realmente lo era, o no? se desconcertó de su propia pregunta, como podía pensar eso, el solo era un amigo suyo… rectifico, dándose cuenta que para ser de la familia no necesaria mente tenían que estar en alguna relación_—« ¿porque demonios pensé en eso? Seré estúpido, puede ser así de familiar con ellos sin ninguna razón gay, ¡maldita sea ahora solo me la paso pensando tonterías!»_— con sus rabietas llamo la atención de Morinaga que solo tenía en mente, dejar de causarle problemas a Souichi.

**.**

— **¡¿Por qué demonios se tardan tanto, si el vuelo ya aterrizo!?**—Souichi se cruzó de brazos, sin entender cómo era posible que Tomoe y su estúpida compañía se tardaran tanto en recoger su equipaje.

En cambio su familia estaba en primera fila pegada a las barandillas que separaban las puertas de salida, esperando ver a alguno de ellos. Después de ir por el pastel y pasar por algunos bocadillos tomaron un taxi y fueron a recoger a Morinaga junto con Matsuda y Souiji, que estaban fuera de la casa esperándolos. Kanako iba soltando pequeñas risitas al ver como el taxista hacia caras con la cantidad de pasajeros.

Souichi se había apartado de su familia esperando en la sala de espera del café, dando leves vistazos hacia la salida de los pasajeros y a Morinaga que estaba junto con Kanako, casi sobre el guardia, por lo ansiosa que estaba de que llegaran.

Su celular vibro. Lo saco de la bolsa de su pantalón y verifico la pantalla, enseguida frunció el entrecejo_—« ¿porque solo este tipo me manda mensajes?»_— toco el encono de mensajes y se abrió la conversación que tenía con Isogai.

**Isogai Taichirou**

**¡Hemos llegado! Que sorpresa no verte con tu amorcito… ¿problemas premaritales? **

_—« ¿Ja? Maldito isogai, te matare apenas pongas un pie en Japón»—_ Souichi volteo hacia los lados, ¿qué hacia Isogai en el aeropuerto a estas horas? la conversación se corrió un espacio hacia arriba, le había llegado otro mensaje.

**Isogai Taichirou**

**Al parecer ustedes no serán la única parejita acaramelada. **

**Pd: date la vuelta.**

La imagen se estampo en sus ojos. Su familia se acercaba con Tomoe y Kurokawa. Su hermano menor llevaba una maleta enorme que no tardó en hacer que se balanceara, y en ese momento Kurokawa lo atrapo por la espalda, y le planto un beso en la mejilla. El odio llego a la cabeza de Souichi ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pervertido, pedófilo, maniático sexual besar a su hermano en público? Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ellos, con el puño en alto para estamparlo en la cara de Kurokawa, el chico volteo y se le nublo el paisaje al ver como su cuñado se acercaba a toda velocidad con la única intención de desaparecerlo.

Kurokawa cerro lo ojos, abrazando a Tomoe, que le grito a su hermano algunas cosas para que dejara tranquilo a su pareja. Souichi rio en seco, visualizando a Kurokawa en el suelo, hasta que su brazo fue doblado y aprisionado contra su cadera—«Pero que…quien ese este tipo»— se desconcertó, lo primero que se estaba frente a él era Morinaga acercándose a toda prisa con el entrecejo fruncido, volteo a su espalda, era Isogai.

—**Hola Souichi**—dijo entre una sonrisa, con los ojos en media luna—**Morinaga, tanto tiempo sin verles chicos.**

— **¿Qué haces aquí Isogai?—**dijo Morinaga mientras separaba a Souichi de Isogai, viéndolo de una manera acusadora, a lo que Isogai se sacudió un polvo imaginario de su saco, y los miro a ambos con una mirada cómplice a lo que Morinaga y Souichi sintieron pavor.

Isogai tuvo que viajar a los estados unidos, por unos días, y viendo que tenía que regresar a Tokio prácticamente a nada, decidió irse con Kurokawa y su pareja. Que no se negaron en que los acompañara. Tomoe estaba muy nervioso por envolver el regalo de Kanako y Kurokawa le lleno de baba los zapatos a Isogai, ese tipo era un desvergonzado, pensó. Souichi no era tan peligroso, al menos no ahora.

—**Que malo Morinaga, yo también he venido a celebrar a la pequeña Kanako, por cierto ¿en dónde está?**

—**Kanako fue al baño**— soltó una risita a la contestación seca de Morinaga, ese chico era muy celoso, pero con un novio tan amargado como el suyo, no tenía por qué serlo.

Cuando Kanako llego, se puso a dar saltos, y a abrazarles con mucha fuerza, tenía un año que no veía a ninguno, y ese día habían viajado solo para reunirse todos. La chica que estaba colgada de su hermano menor, pidiéndole disculpas por la noche en que le llamo y el muy avergonzado por no poder conversarla de que lo olvidara, vio como Souichi no despegaba sus ojos asesinos de Kurokawa que caminaba rígido a lado de Isogai.

_—«Souichi, tu complejo de hermano necesita terapia»—_suspiro, pero no solo era el que tenía los ojos clavados en alguien mas, Morinaga se la paso dando miradas clandestinas a Souichi, que no se percató ni un momento de ellas, Morinaga se apartó de la familia caminando unos pasos más alejado ¿pero qué era lo que le pasaba? Se cuestionó Kanako algo triste por él. Si tan solo su hermano se diera cuenta de tenia a una persona que cuidaba de el a cada momento, y que debía valorarla, todo sería más fácil para él, y tal vez podría mejorar su humor de una vez por todas. Le pidió disculpas a Tomoe casi susurrándole una excusa por abandonarlo y dejarlo con Souichi y su humor de perros. Pero no podía dejar que Morinaga caminara solo como si no fuera de la familia.

—**Morinaga, ¿te sientes bien?—**se desconcertó al ver a Kanako buscándole la mirada, dio un respingo y se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

—**Si, solo que no dormí muy bien**—susurro con la comisura de los labios levantadas.

**— ¡Te dije que podías dormir en mi cuarto! Mi hermano ronca como un demonio, da miedo.**

Esta vez si consiguió que Morinaga sonriera. Kanako le tomo la mano y lo encamino hacia el frente junto con su padre y Matsuda. Volteo a ver como seguía Tomoe cargando con las quejas de Souichi, pero iban caminando normal, e incluso platicaban. Antes de irse con su padre para platicar sobre la preparatoria, vio cómo su hermano mayor miraba con disimulo hacia Morinaga, ¿Por qué se miraban a escondidas? Pensó inquieta, quizá todo aquello que había pensado no era solo especulaciones, pensó un una posibilidad de que quizá hubiera algo más, pero Souichi se dio cuenta de que ella le observaba, y desvío la mirada. Solo deseó algún día comprender que era lo que su hermano pensaba.

_—«Ese idiota tiene cara de muerto, no es para tanto… o al menos debería disimularlo»—_ no pensaba hablarle, y por lo visto el chico no hacia el esfuerzo por hacerlo, mejor para él. Primero hace que el mundo casi se le venga encima y después de irse con la cola entre las patas se hace el digno, ahora no quería saber nada de él, ni de sus explicaciones_—«es su culpa, que tan difícil es guárdalo para una habitación cerrada con llave, así de sencillo como actuar normal»_

Con más personas incluidas al grupo, optaron por tomar una camioneta como trasporte privado, Souichi se quejó al ver que Kanako se sentaba en los asientos traseros y todos los demás le seguían, ese tipo de trasporte salía más caro que ir separados, pero como de costumbre sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Los demás le dejaron hablar y rieron al ver que se daba por vencido y tomaba asiento junto a la ventana. el camino se estaba haciendo largo, y no encajaban con el los parloteos de los demás, sobre la vida de Kurokawa y Tomoe en Estados unidos ni lo emocionada que estaba Kanako por mudarse, todo para él era absurdo.

Reviso su celular, centrándose en la palabra _premaritales—«Ja ¿es una broma? Como si algo así fuese a suceder algún día»— _selecciono el _borrar todo_ y los mensajes desaparecieron, enseguida el icono de mensajes apareció en la pantalla.

**Asistente Prof. Mei Hatoyama**

**Hola, bonito día. ¿Qué tal el miércoles después de la junta de comité?**

Souichi frunció el entrecejo. Recordando el por qué tenía el teléfono de Mei registrado en su celular. La respuesta llego como agua fría. La chica que tenía que ayudar a familiarizarse con la universidad. Esa vez tuvo muy poco tiempo de descanso por su culpa, simplemente parecía que no se le quedaba nada.

— **¿Ah, es una chica?—**dijo Souiji con una voz acusadora e insinuativa, a lo que Souichi se sobresaltó.

—**una compañera de la universidad—** respondió sin voltear—_y « ¿porque demonios me pongo nervioso?»_

Su padre le giño un ojo, y siguió con su plática con Matsuda. Souichi sin darse cuenta tenía el celular pegado al pecho, escondiéndolo. Vio de nuevo el mensaje, no debía andarse con rodeos, ya sabía la respuesta, pero no se lo diría por mensaje. Tenía que ser casual, quizá si se la topaba en los pasillos la rechazaría amablemente. Sin despegar los ojos del celular, regreso a la _bandeja de mensajes_ tenía unos perdidos, en el contacto de _Tetsuhiro Morinaga._

**Tetsuhiro Morinaga 00:42am**

**¿Souichi, estas despierto? Medite las cosas, sabes. Y me arrepiento, no debí tocarte. Algo me paso y no pude controlarme.**

Souichi rolo la vista, había dos más sin leer.

**Tetsuhiro Morinaga 1:13am**

**Hare lo que sea, bajo cualquier condición, te lo prometo. ¿Me dejas subir? Tengo un poco de frio je je, solo un poco. No te hare nada que no quieras.**

**Tetsuhiro Morinaga 1:51am**

**Asunto: Buenas noches.**

**No sé qué decirte. Quisiera tener la fuerza para controlarme, para esconder mis sentimientos como tú lo haces, pero no puedo, soy débil y estúpido. Creí que tú también lo sentías y al ver que estabas bien con ello, pensé: ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Bueno… sabes que, hay que olvidarlo. ¿Me perdonas? Sé que estas dormido porque no me has contestado o no ves conveniente contestarme, lo entiendo. Pero en todo caso lo veras por la mañana. Te quiero Souichi eres mi vida, te amo con todo mí ser.**

Sintió un vacío oprimir su corazón, no podía seguir actuando así. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y decírsela. Las cosas estarían bien si continuaban marchando de una manera diferente a esa.

_—«No puedo hacerlo»—_ se recrimino, en su interior, observo a Morinaga más calmado y con un ambiente sereno, y como congeniaba con su familia, incluso contemplo a Tomoe y a Kurokawa_—«Morinaga y yo ¿nos vemos así?»—_ no entendió muy bien lo que quería al preguntarse eso. Las voces de centro se hicieron más fuertes.

**— ¿Entonces Morinaga, como ha progresado tu nuevo trabajo?**

— ¡**Mejor, fue un gran alivio que me trasfirieran a Nagoya!, aunque tardaron dos años—** Souichi se incorporó a la conversación pero sin decir nada.

—**Ah, nunca entendí porque quisiste regresar, aunque me algo que te trasfirieran, te extrañaría mucho**— dijo Kanako de inmediato, esperando conseguir una respuesta.

—**Si bueno, tenía una razón importante, y se dio la oportunidad**— en sus ojos se pintó un brillo de felicidad, y su cara se volvió alegre.

—**Oh, ya entiendo. ¡Una chica!—**Siseo Souiji, Morinaga se apeno, negando con ambas manos, pero eso solo incremento la curiosidad de los espectadores. Souichi seguía serio, observando cuál sería su respuesta.

**— ¡¿Que, tienes pareja Morinaga?!—** la voz de Kanako resonó en el auto, el rubor se extendió por el rostro de Morinaga, tenía tantos ojos encima que no sabía qué hacer, tartamudeo sin decir nada, entre la multitud, otros ojos le observaban unos ansiosos y curiosos, se perdió en ellos, en la profundidad que escondían.

—**Si, bueno algo parecido—** se pasó los dedos por la cabeza, nervioso—es complicado.

Los demás de sorprendieron, y soltaron carcajadas, la respuesta había sonado algo incómodo y como una broma. Pero para Souichi tuvo otro impacto, su rostro estaba colorado y le latía con fuerza el corazón. El rostro de Morinaga se reflejaba en sus ojos, sintió como podía saber lo que sentía, y antes de poder trasmitirle algo más, los nervios se le subieron a la cabeza, deseando que Morinaga cerrara la boca.

**— ¿Verdad Souichi?—** Morinaga soltó como un susurro, lo había dicho en vos alta. Algunos se desconcertaron y mas Souichi. Enseguida cambio el tema, nervioso con el rostro por completo sonrojado y evitando el contacto visual.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué se supone que pretendía con eso? Estaba toda su familia ahí, y a él se le ocurría soltar algo como eso. ¡Como si fuera un tema vago! Kanako rolo la conversación a otro punto, sin aguantar dar los planes para el próximo día, Souichi le agradeció mentalmente a su hermana por haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar, Morinaga tenía la mente en blanco, y con eso recibió una mirada llena de desdén de Souichi. Sintiendo como lo mataba con la mirada, sin furia solo resentimiento y odio.

_—«Maldición, ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? De todas las cosas tenía que decir eso»—_por más que busco nuevamente los ojos de Souichi, nunca pudo conseguir toparse con ellos, sintió como se le cerraba el mundo. En la ventana pequeñas gotitas se escurrían por el vidrio, estaba comenzando a llover.

Faltaba poco para llegar, aun así, Morinaga sintió que fue una eternidad. No podía retener más las lágrimas.

. . .

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Dejen **reviews. reviews** **.reviews **y díganme ¿que eles parecio? ¡ Muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo esta historia! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. como ya saben, **CONTINUARA...**


	6. Solo palabras

Aclaraciones: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de_ Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga_. los cuales tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**CAPITULO 5- SOLO PALABRAS**

_Por: Hana Kei_

_..._

Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar, Morinaga tenía la mente en blanco, y con eso recibió una mirada llena de desdén de Souichi. Sintiendo como lo mataba con la mirada, sin furia solo resentimiento y odio.

_—«Maldición, ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? De todas las cosas tenía que decir eso»—_por más que busco nuevamente los ojos de Souichi, nunca pudo conseguir toparse con ellos, sintió como se le cerraba el mundo. En la ventana pequeñas gotitas se escurrían por el vidrio, estaba comenzando a llover.

Faltaba poco para llegar, aun así, Morinaga sintió que fue una eternidad. No podía retener más las lágrimas.

.

Morinaga se sentó en un banquillo frente a la televisión, viendo como Kanako cantaba una especie de canción de moda, y los demás la animaban, a excepción de Souichi que parecía que en todo el rato había tenido la mirada puesta en Kurokawa y Tomoe. Una de dos, o realmente estaba vigilándolos, o era solo una ridícula excusa para ignorarlo.

**—Kanako ¿no va siendo hora de que abras tus regalos?—** Isogai que observaba a Morinaga cabizbajo, se puso de pie y capto la atención de todos, a Kanako se le iluminaron los ojos.

**— ¡¿Regalos, me han traído regalos?! Pero si no es mi cumpleaños, me siento culpable**— puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y agito la cabeza, sin darse cuenta estaba brincando, Kanako estaba muy emocionada, parecía una segunda fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque en realidad fuera una de despedida.

Isogai volteó hacia Kurokawa y Tomoe para que fueran a buscar el equipaje, pero unos ojos miel se encontraron con los suyos antes. Souichi le observaba ansioso, con la mirada seria como si esperara algo. Isogai frunció el entrecejo confundido, ¿Porque Souichi no le ignoraba? Al momento en que el rubio le volteo la cara con desgano, lo recordó, y se le inflaron las mejillas al querer retener la carcajada. _—«ha es verdad, el regalito de Souichi»—_.

Después de ver como Tomoe subía las escaleras con Kurokawa pisándole los talones y confirmar lo mandilón que se había vuelo su amigo, observo que hacían los demás. Todo se veía demasiado tranquilo, Kanako realmente debió haber tenido una despedida, pero con sus amigos, algo te disfrutara toda la noche. Se subió a un sofá con el micrófono en la mano, moviéndose de un lado a otro y con los ojos de Souichi siguiéndola así como sus reproches, la chica paro en seco al igual que él, en un momento Souichi tenía el micrófono a centímetros de su rostro y detrás de él, muchas porras, al parecer ahora la atención se centraba en él. Isogai soltó una risita, era hora de integrarse a los demás, y buscar divertirse a su costa.

—**Vamos Souichi, canta con Kanako ¿no era el karaoke uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos?—**Souichi se gira de inmediato, con los ojos en blanco, ¿Quién demonios había invitado a este tipo? Se preguntó, y la respuesta estaba justa en frente de él, con grandes ojos iluminados, y además de eso su familia abucheándolo como si fuera un aguafiestas. Se estaba dejando contagiar del ambiente agitado, poniéndose nervioso, con el micrófono en la mano, sin la menor idea de porque lo hacía. Entre los demás, distinguió algo que capto su atención, más que en otro momento. El único que no tenía un aura alegre en la fiesta era Morinaga, se le hiso un nudo en el estómago, pero sin sentir pena por el chico, sino temor a que de algún modo Morinaga lo pusiera en una situación complicada.

La rockola empezó a tocar una canción, de la que obviamente no sabía nada, de inmediato encaro a Kanako para quejarse, pero no pudo decir nada. El rostro se le oscureció por el repentino cambio de emociones, dejando de lado las burlas de sus familiares y la molesta presencia de Isogai que estaba pegado a él como chicle. En el fondo donde se suponía, estaba Morinaga callado, sin causar alboroto alguno, su padre movió una silla a su lado y tomo asiento, Morinaga alzo la vista para toparse con una mano ofreciéndole una cerveza, por un leve instante pensó que era otra persona, y que las cosas no eran tan malas como las estaba pintando en su cabeza, pero aunque ese pensamiento era algo optimista, no puso evitar sentirse un poco desanimado al toparse con la versión más vieja de quien realmente deseaba ver. Tomo la cerveza entre las manos y respondió con una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

— **¿Problemas chico?—**el padre de Souichi, levanto las cejas, en un intento de ser amable a lo que Morinaga solo ladeo la cabeza, ¿tenía problemas? No realmente. Al parecer para Souichi, él era el problema.

**—creo que algo parecido**—sonrió cabizbajo, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza, subió la vista para toparse con la cara de Souiji sonriente, se dio cuenta de que el padre de la persona que más quería trataba de animarlo, y además estaba en plena despedida de Kanako, no podía simplemente deprimirse toda la noche, al menos no esa.

— **¿una decepción amorosa, cierto? Se te ve en la cara chico, en verdad tienes una especie de aura oscura sobre ti**—Morinaga se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo se apeno, ¿realmente se veía tan lamentable? Que debería hacer ahora ¿negarlo? No, solo se vería mas sospechoso ¿decir algo? pero con eso vendría inventar más mentiras. El tiempo se le acabo y se hiso un manojo de nervios—oh veo que di justo en el blanco.

_—« ¿Qué le dijo, Tetsuhiro piensa con el cerebro?»_—pareciera que lo único que su subconsciente pudo hacer fue soltar un suspiro que lo confirmo, ahora en vez de quedar bien, era un chico de baja autoestima con un trabajo promedio y con un corazón roto, además de que justo en ese momento tenía una cerveza en la mano.

—**veamos**—Souiji rolo los ojos, volteando a ver a su familia—**cuando conocí a la madre de Kanako, ocurrieron muchos inconvenientes, pero aunque todo parecía indicar que las cosas eran imposibles no lo eran. Solo faltaba un poco más, algo que nos empujó a tomar las decisiones que tomamos.**

Morinaga abrió los ojos, ¿le estaba dando un consejo? —_«qué pensaría, si en realidad estoy enamorado de su hijo»—_pensó al ver en su rostro una cara relajada, de reojo vi a Souichi con Isogai, le hirvió la cabeza, le enojaba increíblemente ver a ese tipo con Souichi, en el momento que frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Souichi cayendo en pánico, demonios, le volteo la cara, arrepintiéndose al instante_—«mierda, me ha visto mirándole»._

Souichi se sorprendió al ver como Morinaga le veía con resentimiento y desviaba sus ojos de él. ¿Qué tenía ese tipo en el cerebro? Se preguntó enojado. Dejando de lado la inquietud por su comportamiento, se cuestionó ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando él y su padre? Todas las suposiciones que se le vinieron en la cabeza no hicieron más que torturarlo. —«Maldición, estúpido Morinaga si tu boca se suelta te mueres»

**—No es para tanto, es una canción romántica, verdad Kanako… ¿Souichi me estas poniendo atención? **

Souichi soltó el micrófono dejándolo en el sofá, enseguida Kanako le enseño la lengua haciendo un puchero, no debió molestarse siquiera en dárselo, su hermano seguro ni escuchaba ese tipo de música, Isogai cambio la canción por una de dueto, entre una chica y un chico, tomando el otro micrófono. A segundos de empezar, Kanako ya estaba tomando aire para cantar bien la letra, la chica era la que empezaba primero. Souichi vio la oportunidad de escabullirse, genial, por una vez Isogai le había sido de ayuda, que para ser desmintió en el momento que su hombro fue aprisionado por una mano sumamente fría, se le congelo el corazón, tenía a Isogai a centímetros de él, con el micrófono en los labios.

Isogai alterno miradas entre él y Morinaga, a lo que le dedico una risita simplona. Lo sabía, los bellos se le erizaron, en ese instante Isogai abrió los labios. ¡Diría algo con el micrófono encendido!

Sus dedos se deslizaron al interruptor, como si leyera los pensamientos de Souichi, y se dio cuenta de que el rubio justo eso había pensado.

**— ¿A dónde crees que vas Souichi?**

**— ¡Y desde cuando yo tengo que darte explicaciones!**

**—ah digamos que no es que tengas que dármelas exactamente**—Souichi levanto una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco, de nuevo ese tipo estaba diciendo algo sin sentido, y mientras estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él, Morinaga estaba hablando de quien sabe que cosas con su padre, debía sacárselo de encima de una buena vez—**pero deberías**—pronuncio lentamente las últimas palabras, tratando de darle a entender a Souichi que tiene que andarse con cuidado.

Pero el rubio se las daba de ser algo lento para entender las indirectas, y le ignoro por completo.

Iba llegando el punto en que ya no entendía muy bien la conversación, en esas veces que no sabes de que habla la otra persona porque que algún momento te quedaste perdido en tus pensamiento y dejaste de prestarle atención, y Morinaga estaba justo en ese aprieto, llevaba dos cervezas, no podía dejarla sin que Souiji le ofreciera otra. A sí que se mantuvo dando pequeños tragos constantes, en ocasiones solo fingía ponerla en sus labios. Dándose por vencido al no poder agarrar el hilo de la conversación, desvió la mirada, Souichi se acercaba a ellos, el poco líquido que había tomado se le subió a la cabeza, no sabía cómo debía sentirse.

**— ¿Viejo?—**Souiji volteo a ver a Souichi llevándose una sorpresa, el chico se veía nervioso por alguna razón aparente y detrás de él estaba Isogai partiéndose de risa.

**—Sou… ¿qué pasa hijo, quieres unirte a la conversación?**

**—No, bueno están apartados del grupo y Kanako…en realidad creo que deberíamos sentarnos en la sala.**

Isogai paro de reírse ¿Souichi nervioso? Vamos, eso tenía que vivirlo de cerca, se acercó por la espalda y se colgó de los hombros de Souichi, captando la atención de Morinaga y sus ojos clavados en él. Era tan fácil provocarlo que no podía evitarlo.

Kanako se acercó a ellos después de que la música acabara, la habían prácticamente abandonado en la sala y estaba enojada por ello, inflo las mejillas para quejarse.

**— ¿Qué es tan interesante, como para dejarme sola?**

**—Ah Kana, nada es más importante que verte bailar y cantar como las niñas de la televisión, eres adorable hija.**

Kanako rolo los ojos, no se la creía, pero la situación tenía un ambiente extraño.

—**Es mi culpa Kanako, estaba un poco sombrío y tu padre vino a platicar conmigo**—Morinaga se pasó las manos por la cabeza, simulando que se ponía de pie.

La chica alzo la vista hacia Souichi, que tenía un humor de perros amenazando a Isogai para que se descolgara de su cuello, las miraditas de Morinaga estaban empezando a calarle. Volteo escaleras arriba, preguntándose porque Tomoe y Kurokawa tardaban tanto, la idea repentina pasó por su cabeza avergonzándose por pensar en algo así. Dios ¿y si Souichi sospechaba algo? seguro le armaría una grande a su cuñado. Con la intención de entretener a su hermano comenzó a reírse, tenía que hacerle platica, pero ¿Qué sería bueno? El chico no tenía mucha vida social que compartir.

— **¿Y sobre que platicaban?**—Morinaga se desconcertó, en cierto modo pensó que Kanako reprocharía un poco más, después de todo era una niña. Souiji se pasó los dedos por la barbilla y tomo un sorbo de su cerveza sin contestarle, Kanako puso los ojos en blanco— **¿un tema de adultos? Genial, saben… ¡Ya no soy una niña!**—dijo con sarcasmo, sus manos inconscientemente se posaron en su cintura causando la risa de su padre.

—**Supongo que de la vida amorosa de Morinaga, aunque este chico es un ángel, no me imagino que chica lo atormenta así**—rompió en risas, era un broma, pero en vez de eso Morinaga acabo totalmente rojo al contrario de Souichi que se le latía el corazón más lento de lo normal. ¡Pero si ni siquiera habían hablado de nada de eso! Se quejó mentalmente Morinaga mientras intentaba reírse como los demás.

—**eh, entonces Morinaga tiene pareja… y ¿Quién es la afortunada…**—dijo Isogai soltando a Souichi, viendo de manera inquietante a Morinaga con los ojos en media luna, se estaba burlando, era obvio—**o afortunado?—**le susurro a Souichi al pasar a su lado, dejándole la piel de gallina, Kanako sintió como el brazo de su hermano se ponía rígido por segundos, busco los ojos de Isogai para enterarse de algo que estaba claro no entendía.

—**No es nadie ¡Solo déjenlo en paz!**—de sus labios las palabras equivocadas se escurrieron, pero de alguna manera logro que su desgracia iluminara el rostro de Morinaga, e incluso se notaba que le subió el ánimo con tan poca cosa, un sentimiento contradictorio creció en su pecho.

— **¿Ja, y eso que tiene de malo hermano? ¡No seas metiche!**—Souichi sintió como la Mirada de Morinaga se centraba en él, sin ningún disimulo.

— **¿Yo metiche? Los que se están metiendo en su vida, son ustedes**—escupió como si esa fuera su la última palabra victoriosa, dejando callada a Kanako, a la vista de los demás parecían un par de niños.

—**Parece que Souichi está c-e-l-o-s-o—** por poco se le salen los ojos de sus arbitras, ¿el celoso? Al diablo con esas tonterías, no caería en su juego.

— **¿Quién demonios esta celoso?**— su repentina ira llamo la atención de los demás ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto, si solo era una simple broma simplona? Morinaga le vio de lleno tal y como los demás lo hacía, divirtiéndose por sus expresiones, se sintió incomodo, al ver como Isogai podía congeniar de alguna manera sin ningún problema con él, ¿Cómo podía el, tener una relación tranquila con él? ¿Qué era lo que faltaba?—**en todo caso, no estabas deseosa de abrir tus regalos Kanako, que haces aquí.**

Kanako abrió en grande los ojos y la boca, ¿pero que le pasaba a su hermano? Ahora sí que se estaba pasando de grosero, primero ataca y dice lo que le da la gana y después no se aguanta una bromita.

— **¿Qué me vaya? Pero si estoy aquí porque Tomoe y Kurokawa no regresan**—quiso taparse la boca al momento en que Souichi levanto ambas cejas, lo sabía, su hermano era despistado pero no tonto_—«demonios, si están haciendo cosas sucias, están acabados»_

— **¿Y puede saberse, porque no me di cuenta? Esos dos no respetan el lugar, deberían enterarse que es la casa de Matsuda**—Morinaga noto como Souichi entrecortaba la frase, se dio cuenta de que precisamente el, no era muy digno de decir esto, pero aun así mando todo eso lejos de sus pensamientos, todo lo que tenía que hacer era olvidarlo, como si no hubiese ocurrido, en cambio no fue así, no podía simplemente borrar las carisias de Morinaga de su cuerpo, ni el placer que sentía estando con él, por eso mismo un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, el mismo sabía que era un bocón, simplemente un hipócrita.

Souiji miro confundido a su hijo, que solo soltaba palabrería y media sin ningún sentido.

—**Souichi, deja que Tomoe y mi yerno disfruten de su matrimonio**— ¿Cómo podía ser semejante brutalidad con una sonrisa? Se preguntó Souichi boquiabierto.

—**Si hermano, no seas envidioso, ya va siendo hora de que sientes cabeza y te consigas tú también un amante**—Kanako se puso una mano en la barbilla, fingiendo un poco de seriedad—**te estás haciendo viejo hermano, hasta Morinaga ya tiene pareja.**

Esto último le dio el golpe final a ambos. En la cabeza de Souichi se creó un remolino de ideas paranoicas ¿amante? Su hermana no había especificado género entre hombre o mujer, entonces… ¿sabía algo? y si era así ¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión? ¿Eran tan obvios? Estaba por explotar si no fuera por qué sintió un aliento cálido rosar el lóbulo de su oreja.

—**Y vaya pareja que se carga**—Isogai le susurro en el oído para después ponerle una cerveza fría en él, el estómago le dio un hueco por el susto.

— ¿**¡Que, entonces le conoces Isogai!?—**pregunto Kanako con tono inocente, mientras alternaba vistazos hacia las escaleras ¿Qué tanto hacían Tomoe y Kurokawa haya arriba?, isogai rola los ojos, topándose con la mirada de Souichi y Morinaga en el camino.

Souichi se adelantó, pareciendo aún más sospechoso, se pensó las cosas, ¿Qué decir? Pero en todo caso era una pregunta para Morinaga, él no tenía nada que ver, y en todo caso ellos no tenían nada. En ese momento se percató de quien estaba frente suyo, tenía a un Morinaga que observaba todos sus movimientos, estaba esperando algo. Entonces lo supo, lo estaba dejando caer en una zanja para que al final el mismo se contradijera. Se tragó el nudo que tenía en el estómago y puso una mirada fría, en todo caso ¿Qué importaba? Si decían algo lo negaría, a fin de cuentas si se pasaba con las palabras, Morinaga de todos modos terminaría perdonándolo.

_—«Souichi te ves sumamente nervioso, ¿aun a estas alturas tienes miedo de que sepan lo nuestro?»—_Morinaga no quería ser parte de la conversación, solo se crearía problemas, pero no funciono de todos modos.

—**Pues…que te digo Kanako, su pareja es algo problemática y siempre termina llorando por decir tontería y media cuando en realidad siente otra cosa, pero tiene el ego tan grande que se traga sus sentimientos.**

—**eh! Me parece familiar**—Kanako volteo a ver a Souichi que tenía fuego en los ojos, con solo un movimiento en falso y se lanzaría sobre Isogai para callarle la boca, con los puños sujeto la tela de su pantalón, tenía que calmarse, eso no decía nada.

—**No entiendo cómo es que sigues con esa personita tan conflictiva Morinaga— **¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿Le trataba de decir que no debía estar con Souichi? Y en todo caso ¿Por qué? Su mente empezó a divagar en tonterías, llegando a la conclusión de que no cedería, al parecer se olvidó de quienes estaban allí.

—**Por amor, porque nos amamos Isogai.**

—**Eh, de eso no me cabe la menor duda**—sujeta a Souichi del cuello, logrando lo que quería, Morinaga se había puesto de pie, al parecer había caído en su juego—**pero una cosa es que tú lo digas y otra muy distinta a que la otra persona lo afirme.**

Morinaga se mordió los labios, tenía razón y más que eso, había logrado que se viera como un estúpido. Kanako y Souiji se sintieron excluidos en una especie de discusión muy extraña, sin lograr a entender que se supone que peleaban.

— **¿Cómo ves Souichi, la situación de Morinaga? Por algo eres su mejor amigo**— Isogai se recargo en Souichi juntando su cabeza con la suya, Souichi chasqueo los dientes y puso los ojos en blanco.

—**Qué demonios me preguntas a mí, es su vida.**

— **¿Es decir que no te importa?—**la voz de Morinaga sonó como un hilo, solo salió la pregunta, no había vuelta atrás y en todo caso estaba dispuesto a decirlo.

Souichi se sorprendió de su pregunta, se suponía que Morinaga guardaría silencio en una esquina, en vez de eso se estaba poniendo en su contra y con una actitud arrogante ¿ahora resulta que se pondría los pantalones? Souichi frunció el entrecejo y empujo a Isogai, alejándolo de él, para después cruzarse de brazos.

—**No. es muy tu vida y no me importa lo que hagas con ella ni con quien—**Morinaga bajo la mirada, ¿Qué esperaba? Él sabía que no le respondería nada bueno, pero no podía salir corriendo o simplemente encerrarse.

Isogai examino la situación, quizá se había pasado un poco. _—«Souichi eres un idiota_—rolo los ojos—_ni modo tendré que dejarles los boletos en la caja»—_palpo su bolsillo trasero para asegurarse de que seguían allí, ahora solo faltaba guardarlos junto con lo demás.

Souiji le dio otro trago a su cerveza y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Morinaga, el chico era como de la familia, sin contar que su hija menor lo adoraba y su hijo mayor vivía como un ser humano gracias a él.

—**Bueno aprovechando que es un momento emotivo hijo, quiero preguntarte ¿no tienes planes para el futuro?—**Souichi alzo una ceja en respuesta, no había entendido la pregunta o lo que haya sido lo que le quiso dar a entender, Souiji rio por lo bajo, su hijo nunca cambiaria**— estoy viejo y quiero ver a mis nietos crecer—**a Morinaga se le cayó el alma al suelo, ¿nietos? Por supuesto que quería que su hijo mayor tuviera hijos, pero con él nunca los tendría, nunca podrían formar una familia y menos ahora que ni siquiera estaba seguro que era lo que tenían, ¿una relación? Si, ¿pero de qué? Amigos con derecho, amantes, pareja, y en ese caso ¿Cuánto duraría?—los treinta te están pisando los talones.

— **¿Como que para qué? Eres un ermitaño hermanito, apuesto a que ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso**—a Isogai se le inflaron las mejillas, vamos Kanako era divertida, él también quería molestarlo.

—**No seas tonta, claro que si**—soltó sin pensarlo, con las manos en puños como si le estuviesen tomando el pelo, vamos, tenía veintisiete, claro que había dado un beso… y más que eso. Que aunque fuese así, estaba claro no diría.

**—eh, imposible.**

Isogai asintió con la cabeza descaradamente reafirmando la negativa que había dado Kanako. Pero no pensaba dejar que el rubio saliera bien librado de esa conversación, ya había visto como estaban los dos, con sus miraditas a escondidas y los incomodos sonrojos, rio por lo bajo. ¿Cómo se sentirá eso de estar enamorado? Dejo la pregunta al aire, no era momento de meditar sobre su vida.

—**Ay Souichi, no te creo eso de que seas tan inocente, apuesto a que llevas una vida muy…**—voltio a ver a Kanako y pensó en un sinónimo más apropiado—**ajetreada, ¿no es verdad Morinaga?**

Morinaga dio un brinco en su lugar, con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez. Se aclaró la garganta para sonar claro, aunque tartamudeo antes de poder decir algo.

—**eh, bueno yo… no lo sé.**

—**Eso suena a mentira**— ¿es que ese tipo solo sabe burlarse de los demás?, se preguntó viendo a Isogai, metiéndose de nuevo en la plática para guiar la conversación a un sitio no muy confortable—**después de todo viven juntos, deben saber mucho el uno del otro ¿no es así?**

—**Si Morinaga, cuéntanos los secretos de Souichi**—de acuerdo, era tiempo de entrar en pánico, los ojos de Kanako le observaban por completo, e incluso Souiji estaba atento a lo que iba a contestar.

—**Souichi es muy buena persona, es atento en su trabajo y…—**se quedó trabado, Souichi levanto una ceja, ¿Qué no tenía nada más que decir, en verdad no tenía puntos favorables?—**y creo**—continuo, con los ojos fijos en Souichi, este sintió su mirada, la retuvo por unos segundos y volteo hacia otra dirección—**que quien este con él, será muy afortunado.**

—**Afortunado, y masoquista**— la chica empezó a reírse, mientras que Souichi le reprochaba, esa niña definitivamente había cambiado mucho—**apuesto a que Morinaga es mucho más popular que Souichi.**

—_« ¿Qué si es popular? En realidad sí que lo es aunque el muy idiota no se dé cuenta»_—reconoció mentalmente Souichi al recordar cuantas veces se había topado con miradas siguiendo a Morinaga y algunas chicas que se le acercaban para pedirle consejos sobre cómo hablar con Morinaga, aunque de algún modo al principio le molestaba solo comenzó a ignorarlas_—«tus malditas fans me acosaban todo el día y luego tenía que aguantar tus estúpidos celos»_— a Souichi se le revolvió el estómago por recordarlo, pero aun así, nunca le dijo nada a Morinaga, y ¿Por qué no lo hiso si le molestaba tanto? No es que estuviera celoso de que fue popular entre las mujeres, pero ¿para qué decirle? Después de todo Morinaga era gay y…estaba enamorado de él.

— **¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no**—respondió apenado, ¿el popular? Solía serlo en al bar, antes de entrar a la universidad, pero esos días habían quedado atrás, ahora solo tenía ojos para Souichi, y exactamente no es que haya valido mucho la pena, aunque él no lo veía de esa forma, estar con él era y siempre seria como un sueño—**en cambio Souichi sí que lo es, supongo que simplemente sucede sin que se dé cuenta**—finge una sonrisa al recordar cómo se moría de celos cada vez que las mujeres se le acercaban, ya bastante había logrado con controlar pensar cosas equivocadas con los hombres, y después Souichi se hiso maestro titular en la universidad, ese fue el colmo—_«parece que la competencia no hace nada más que aumentar y no avanzo contigo_»—pensó y continuo hablando—**debería empezar a ser un poco más consiente de la gente que le rodea**—Souichi encaro una ceja, confundido por el cambio de tono de Morinaga.

— **¿Ser más consiente? ¿Entonces debería andar con una caravana de gente siguiéndome a todos lados?—**Isogai deslizo sus labios en una media sonrisa, al parecer Souichi se lo estaba tomando personal, pero vamos ¿realmente quería terminar con una pelea? Porque pareciera que eso era lo que quería, Morinaga se había pasado un poco pero no era para tanto, a menos que hubiera otra razón detrás de esta. Analizando la situación que al parecer los demás solo veían como algo casual, Souichi espero la respuesta de Morinaga, que bajo la vista sin contestar, con esto Isogai supo que tenía decir algo.

—**Eh, entonces quieres decir que Morinaga es un ligón**—Isogai se llevó la palma a la boca fingiendo sorpresa, ese chico tenía un carácter de piedra, y Morinaga los ánimos en la basura.

Souichi frunció los labios, y cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho, desviando la mirada de Isogai, como si no le importase cualquier cosa que dijese.

—**Ja**—bufo— **¡y que si lo es!—**soltó como si fuera veneno, Isogai vio inútil la situación e incluso se avergonzaba de que Souichi fuera tan idiota, para su sorpresa el chico no se detuvo—**no me sorprendería que tuviera más personas rondándolo en las esquinas, hay gente que tiene ánimos en todo momento.**

_—« ¿ánimos?‟—_pensó isogai sin querer desviarse a otro significado, pero al ver la expresión de Morinaga le fue imposible, aquello que dijo sin duda había sido una indirecta y una de las sucias_—«vaya Morinaga, quien diría que eres una bestia en la cama»_— se burló mentalmente, aunque no del todo, de fondo escucho la voz de Kurokawa con su típica vocecilla melosa, enseguida sintió escalofríos, seguramente le cuidaba los pasos a Tomoe, al voltear lo confirmo, llevaban una gran caja por las escaleras, enseguida Kanako abandono el circulo y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

Morinaga frunció el entrecejo.

—**así que eso es lo que piensas.**

—**si te refieres a que todo es un capricho tuyo para joderle la vida a otra persona, si**—Souiji alternaba miradas entre ambos con la cerveza entre sus labios, la conversación no le parecía del todo normal.

**— ¿Un capricho? Eso es lo que piensas que es, solo un maldito capricho**—Souichi bajo los brazos, Moraga estaba empezando a subir el tono de voz, volteo hacia los lados para ver a Isogai y a su padre muy atento— **¿crees que nuestra relación es solo un capricho?—**de acuerdo estaba fuera de control, sintió un nudo en la garganta expandirse hasta su estómago.

Isogai levanto una ceja al escuchar "nuestra relación "volteo a ver si no era el único que lo había notado, pero para fortuna de ellos fue así.

_—« ¿un capricho?, un capricho es tu estúpida manera de pensar»—_ Morinaga se sentía atado a solo quedarse callado, sin darse cuenta tenía la voz agitada, y al abrir los ojos vio a Souichi algo nervioso frente a él ,sin saber qué hacer, se calmó un poco y relajo los puños.

Kanako llego corriendo estampándose contra la espalda de Souichi, quien volteó frenéticamente hacia ella, para toparse con una gran sonrisa.

**— ¿no piensan venir a abrir los regalos chicos?**

—**Kanako, ¿Cuándo desapareciste?—**soltó Souiji bajando la cerveza para dejarla a un lado. Caminó hacia su hija y sujeto el hombro de su hijo. La chica hiso un leve puchero, no le importó mucho, visualizo a los demás, tomando de la mano a Isogai que le dedico una mirada un tanto cómplice.

La chica entendió el mensaje y se apresuró a guiarlo a él y a Morinaga con los demás.

Morinaga sintió como la pequeña mano de Kanako lo jalaba con fuerza, al ver su cara sonriente sintió un gran remordimiento, mira que querer armarle una escenita a Souichi, aunque estuvo muy lejos de lograrlo, si acaso solo había soltado una que otra cosa sin ningún significado profundo. Dio unos cuantos pasos, dejándose guiar por Kanako, se detuvo en seco al ser sujetado de su mano izquierda con más fuerza tanto para que se deshiciera el agarre de Kanako, que se giró de inmediato confundida, para después cambiar a una expresión un tanto picara, encorvo los ojos en media luna y se fue corriendo a la estancia con los demás. Su mano callo al costado una vez que se había quedado solo, antes de voltear alguien golpeo su hombro, topándose con la mirada de Souichi. Morinaga separo los labios demasiado tarde, no vio como paso, simplemente escucho tres palabras que le hicieron temblar.

**—Morinaga, tenemos que hablar.**

Las palabras se deslizaron por sus labios, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo. Souichi le dio la espalda y se reunió con los demás sin voltear a ver atrás, pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por minutos. A Morinaga se le helo el cuerpo, con los ojos fijos en su muñeca. Respiro profundo y la cerro en un puño.

_—«Si, supongo que tenemos que hablar»—_ ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que bajar la cabeza ese día? Más bien ¿Cuántos días más tendría que hacerlo? Rindió sus sentidos, no pensaría en nada más por lo menos en esa noche. Ya con los ojos fijos en el suelo camino hacia los demás, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

**.**

**— ¡Es hermoso Tomoe, cuñado no tenían por qué comprármelo!— **Kanako sujeto el vestido entre sus brazos, y corrió a darle un abrazo a ambos, al parecer la gran caja que cargaba Tomoe tenía más cajas dentro, una de parte de la pareja y la otra de Isogai, que tenía un bolso con lociones y cremas.

La chica tomo ambas cosas para guardarlas en su cuarto al ver que los demás solo la veían como esperando algo de ella. Supuso que era todo lo que recibiría esa noche, volteo a ver el vestido una vez más, era crema con bordados en el corset. Solo pensó en cómo le hubiera gustado ponérselo esa noche con la cadena que le había dado Matsuda.

Souichi estaba consciente de que tenía a Morinaga a casi dos pasos, resistiéndose para no ser el que cediera primero, y menos en tan poco tiempo. Y vamos, ni siquiera era ceder, sería algo distinto. Perdido en sus pensamientos, escucho como Morinaga llamaba a Kanako para que regresara, en ese instante dio un salto desde el segundo escalón y regreso con ellos. La distancia que tenía con Morinaga había disminuido a nada, sus codos se rozaron y sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, debía ser firme, mantenerse enojado.

—**Kanako, esto es de mi parte y de la de Souichi—**Al momento en que sintió el metal tocar sus dedos, grito de felicidad, en ese mismo instante se abalanzó sobre Morinaga y con una mano jalo a Souichi hacia ellos. Morinaga abrazaba de lleno a Kanako sintiendo como esta forzaba a Souichi a integrarse en el abrazo, por un momento pudo oler el cabello de Souichi, tenía su típico aroma, en eso se sintió extraño ¿Cómo era posible identificar el aroma de alguien? Pero sin duda, su aroma era único.

**— ¿Pero hermano, no estabas en contra?—** sus ojos seguían brillando, con la llave de su nuevo departamento hundida en sus palmas.

**—Si, bueno. Ya que estabas tan terca en irte, por lo menos debía asegurarme de que estarías a salvo.**

Kanako dejo escapar unas lágrimas, su hermano estaba cediendo, lo había aceptado e incluso le compro un departamento, junto con Morinaga claro. Sintió como se hubiera avanzado un paso, volteo a ver a Morinaga que solo le dedico una sonrisa y volvió a abrazarla, se sintió muy feliz por ella, e incluso feliz por Souichi, que a simple vista se veía sereno, pero él sabía que no era así, incluso podía notar lo feliz y nervioso que estaba, también al recordar cuando fueron a comprarlo, era algo importante para él, y al ser importante para Souichi también lo era para él.

Kanako subió con más ánimos que antes, y Morinaga no podía dejar de observarla. Tenían una familia tan linda, y pensó que quizá con ese tipo de unión, nunca se sentirían solos.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por segundos, creyó que Souichi desviaría la mirada pero no lo hiso. Las piernas le templaron un poco al ver como el rubio se acercaba a él y le colocaba la mano en el hombro de manera amistosa—que más bien era todo lo contrario—se detuvo a centímetros de sus oídos, muy levemente escucho como le decía: _Salgamos._

_¿Salir? _Se le hiso un nudo en la garganta que se desvaneció al instante al ver como Souichi caminaba hacia la entrada_...—«Salir…»—_repitió en su mente, seguido de un largo suspiro_—«supongo que es hora de la charla»_

.

Tan pronto como dio la una de la mañana Kanako callo dormida en el sofá, solo quedaban los más jóvenes, puesto Souiji subió junto con Matsuda a recostar a Kanako y decidieron dormirse de paso. Souichi se vio tentado a subir, si lo fuera porque Kurokawa no fue discreto con las miraditas que compartía con Tomoe, lo que Souichi tomo como un desafío. Ni loco se iba.

—**Creo que viene siendo hora de que nos vallamos a dormir**—dijo Isogai dándole un último trago a su cerveza, para no recibir respuesta, todos estaban incomodos por segundos podía ver a Souichi con cuernos y cola matando con la mirada a Kurokawa que lloraba un mar de lágrimas sobre Tomoe y a Morinaga en penumbras_—«estúpido grupito de inmaduros»—_se llevó la mano a la cabeza, en ocasiones tratar con su terquedad era agotador—**de acuerdo, propongo que nos dividamos para dormir, unos en la Sala y los demás en el cuarto de huéspedes.**

_—«pero qué demonios…»—_Souichi dejo de ver a Kurokawa para encarar a la estúpida cara sonriente de Isogai, que a leguas de veía lo borracho que estaba_—« ¿Cómo sabe que hay un cuarto de huéspedes?»—_frunció el entrecejo, de inmediato Isogai le contesto como si leyera sus pensamientos.

—**tu antiguo cuarto Souichi**—subió las mejillas dejando sus ojos en media luna—**muy bien, como dijiste que se habían quedado desde ayer, supongo que ya están instalados en esa habitación, así que…—** Souichi no le permitió terminar la frase, se levantó de la silla y le jalo del brazo.

—**Isogai y yo dormiremos en la habitación de huéspedes junto con Tomoe—**Morinaga no escucho bien la primera parte, sacudió la cabeza confuso—**el pervertido y Morinaga se quedan en la sala.**

Isogai estaba sorprendido, en un momento a otro ya estaba de camino al segundo piso, y junto al Tomoe que estaba demasiado ebrio como para poner resistencia.

Kurokawa, puso las manos sobre la mesa, tenía que decir algo, o al menos intentarlo. El ruido de la silla a su costado caer lo hiso brincar, Morinaga se puso de pie tan rápido que la silla callo a su espalda, lo suficiente mente fuerte para llamar la atención de Souichi.

**— ¡Pero mis cosas ya están arriba! ¡Isogai puede dormir aquí abajo!**

**— ¿Y?**—Souichi frunció el entrecejo para después pasar de largo su comentario.

Morinaga apretó los puños, así Souichi se enojara más, no dejaría que se quedara una noche con el abusivo de Isogai, avanzó hacia ellos y le tomo el codo a Souichi, dejando libre a Tomoe que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron se acostó en el sofá.

**—Vamos Souichi, estas algo tomado, no puedes quedarte con él en etas condiciones.**

— **¿Perdona?—**dijo burlón, subiendo un escalón mas—**tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso.**

Sintió como un balde de agua fría sus palabras, aun así se puso frente a él, cubriéndole el paso, su semblante estaba inseguro, no quería pelear más, pero ¡dormir con ese tipo y más tomado, era simplemente irracional! ¡Se lo comería! Morinaga ahogo un grito al imaginárselo, subió las manos y las dejo en el aire al ver como Souichi le decía con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

**—quítate.**

**—pero Souichi…**

**—dije que te quitaras.**

**...**

¡Muchas Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui! Perdón por no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada (si lo notaron :c ...)... este capitulo me quedo algo corto, esperaba poder escribir mas, pero en lugar de eso actualizare antes. Y ¿Que les pareció? ¿Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias? Gracias a los que siguen la historia, y a los que comentan, es un gran apoyo! Dejen **reviews. reviews. reviews.**

Y ¿Que sucedió después de que Souichi le pidiera que salieran a _hablar_ a Morinaga? ¿Y cual es el regalito de Isogai? Si tienen dudas las responderé en las notas de autora en la proxima actualización, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. **CONTINUARA...**


	7. No creas en lo que ves

Aclaraciones: los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de _Koisuru Boukun_, _Hinako Takanaga_. yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**CAPITULO 6-NO CREAS EN LO QUE VES**

_Por: Hana Kei_

_..._

— **¿Perdona?—**dijo burlón, subiendo un escalón más—**tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso.**

Sintió como un balde de agua fría sus palabras, aun así se puso frente a él, cubriéndole el paso, su semblante estaba inseguro, no quería pelear más, pero ¡dormir con ese tipo y más tomado, era simplemente irracional! ¡Se lo comería! Morinaga ahogo un grito al imaginárselo, subió las manos y las dejo en el aire al ver como Souichi le decía con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

**—quítate.**

**—pero Souichi…**

**—dije que te quitaras.**

Regreso ambos brazos a los costados, apretando los puños. Pero aun así, aunque Souichi estuviera siendo un terco, no le daría por su lado y dejaría que lo pisoteara. Se hizo a un lado, manteniendo la dignidad y se decidió a observar si el rubio se atrevía a dar un paso más.

Souichi se sentía un poco mareado, observo como Morinaga se hiso a un lado pero se quedaba en silencio observándolo con una mirada retadora. ¿Qué acaso no se iba a resignar? ¿Tenía tantas ganas de desafiarlo?

—_« ¿Nada es suficiente para complacerte?_—Souichi volteo la cara, quedando considerablemente cerca de la de Isogai—_y por lo visto, aun no confías por completo en mi_—sintió como se le movía el piso y se sujetó del antebrazo de Isogai para subir, de inmediato Morinaga se puso tieso del enojo—_pues entonces jodete, estúpido Morinaga»—_soltó un gruñido y sin importarle, subió hacia la habitación.

—«_Ay Souichi_—Isogai le siguió el juego a Souichi, que temblaba, se preguntó si seria de enojo, o ira, aunque quizá sería de ambas. Observo al chico al que estaban dejando atrás como el aura oscura que tenia se consumía en coraje—_tu escenita te saldrá cara_—paso su brazo por la espalda del chico y lo guio por el pasillo, pensó en definitiva, que alguien debía hacerle entender a la fuerza que si amaba a Morinaga tenía que dejar de ser tan tirano con él, o algún día el chico se cansaría de él y terminaría dejándolo.

Cruzando el marco de la puerta buscó a tiendas el interruptor, aun sosteniendo a Souichi con uno de sus brazos.

—**Demonios, ¿Cuándo vas a soltarme?—**en ese momento oprimió el interruptor y las luces se encendieron al instante en que Souichi lo empujo contra la puerta.

— **¡Pero qué dices Souichi!**—se quejó, sobándose el hombro—tú fuiste el que me aferro a mí, —junto los labios y bajo la mirada, echando un vistazo hacia arriba para ver la cara desganada de Souichi, no pudo evitar deshacerse en una carcajada—**y frente a Morinaga…no quiero ser ****_sisañoso_****, pero estarás en problemas.**

Souichi agito las muñecas para restarle importancia, a lo que Isogai solo suspiro, presintiendo que en poco tiempo, disfrutaría decirle: _te lo dije._

**— ¿Hey Souichi, no crees que estas exagerando?**—dijo Isogai recostado en el futon que era de Morinaga, recargando la barbilla en las muñecas viendo como Souichi tendía el suyo, no recibió respuesta, pero estaba claro que Souichi lo estaba ignorando. Volteo a su alrededor, tomo lo primero que vio y se lo lanzo.

**— ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!—**Souichi volteo frenético, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y soltando el futon, Isogai le había lanzado una pantufla a la cabeza, y el muy desgraciado se estaba riendo de ello—me las vas a pagar, maldito Isogai.

**—Souichi no te enfades, fue solo una bromita de tu consejero personal favorito.**

Souichi frunce el entrecejo y chasquea los dientes tan fuertes que incluso Isogai lo escucha como si estuvieran a pocos centímetros. Se queda sentado un tiempo, observando la habitación. Es simple y normal, sin nada sospechoso o mínimamente comprometedor.

_—«eh, ahora resulta que han sido buenos niños»—_examino a Souichi, que estaba pensativo sin dejar de quejarse por la más mínima cosa, dejo sus lentes al costado de su almohada y se tiró sobre el futon— **¿no piensas apagar la luz Souichi?—**pasaron segundos de silencio y un chasquido fue lo que recibió por respuesta. Isogai pensaba apagar la luz el mismo, pero molestar a Souichi nunca estaba de más, se mantuvo viéndolo, con la mirada más pesada que pudo enviarle hasta que giro la cabeza.

— **¡se útil y apágala tú!—**se pasó la almohada por la cabeza y hundió sus manos en ella. Isogai soltó un suspiro desganado, y se puso en cuclillas, volteo hacia el interruptor y después hacia Souichi.

—_« ¿Por qué no admites por una vez lo te sientes?_—desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, no había nubes en el cielo—_seguro que incluso si sales ahora a disculparte, Morinaga te recibirá con los brazos abiertos»_—se acercó silenciosamente al futon frente al suyo, estirando el cuello para alcanzar a ver si Souichi estaba dormido, Isogai rolo los ojos y logro ver las pestañas de Souichi sobre sus mejillas, tenía los ojos cerrados. Apoyo una mano en su rodilla y con la otra deslizo un cabello de Souichi para acercarse a su oído derecho—**sabes Souichi, darle celos a Morinaga conmigo, no te servirá de nada.**

El cuerpo de Souichi se estremeció, en un escalofrió de terror por todo el cuerpo, y salto dándole un puñetazo a Isogai que por reflejo esquivo, aprisionando la cabeza de Souichi contra el suelo.

**— ¡Quítate de encima Imbécil!**

—**Te aprecio mucho Souichi, pero sinceramente nunca me fijaría en ti**—se pasó una mano por la barbilla y subió la mirada al techo, Souichi seguía forcejeando sin éxito—**como lo te diré…no eres en lo absoluto mi tipo, prefiero los pechos voluminosos, ¿si me entiendes?**

— **¿Ja?—**Souichi acaso a tiendas una de las pantuflas de Isogai y se la lanzo al rostro, quitándoselo de encima, enseguida volvió a tomarla y la levanto en alto, le daría unos buenos golpes a ese tipo, esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

—**eh, no te enojes**—Isogai arrastro las palabras, sobándose la nariz—**fue solo una bromita, para romper el hielo.**

—**Tonterías**—frunció el entrecejo y lo levanto del cuello de su camiseta.

—**Te recomendaría que no hicieras tanto escándalo Souichi, tu noviecito no se veía de muy buen humor hace un rato, y puede que piense cosas equivocadas. Tu sabes…—**giño el ojo y continuo—**lo que ustedes hacen todas las noches.**

La división entre las cejas de Souichi comenzaba a desaparecer, estaba muy cabreado, ¿Qué se creía este tipo? Isogai subió las palmas de las manos rindiéndose, a lo que lo dejo caer de espaldas, dándole la espalda.

_—«Yo no le quiero dar celos a nadie_—se repitió a sí mismo, la frase resonaba aún más en su cerebro ¿realmente esa fue su intención? Claro que había sido así, por esa razón lo hiso, porque sabía que Morinaga se enojaría—_solo fue porque se lo merece»—_apretó los puños y se giró nuevamente demandante, tenía que cerrarle la boca a Isogai, Morinaga no era la víctima— **¡El que no confía en mí es el! dime ¿Cuántos malditos años llevamos juntos? ¡Son cuatro estúpidos años y nos conocemos desde hace ocho, maldición. Se lo merece, por imbécil!**

**—No es que quiera defender a Morinaga, pero Souichi entiende que si tu pareja insiste en dormir con otra persona es normal que sientas celos.**

**— ¡No somos pareja! Él no es nada mío—Souichi grito enojado dejando caer la pantufla que tenía en la mano.**

**—Vamos, duermen juntos. ¿Qué son entonces, amigos con derecho a roce?**

**Los ojos de Souichi se agrandaron, dejando la boca abierta, lo había dicho en alto, por amor de dios, lo había gritado intencionalmente.**

**—N-no hacemos eso—**titubeó, se pasó los dedos por la cabeza y se sentó en el futon, Isogai al ver que Souichi se ponían serio lo imito.

**—no puedes mentirme a mi Souichi, que no se te olvide que los he visto en situaciones comprometedoras en varias ocasiones, y no es como si sintiera repugnancia por ustedes—**Souichi frunció los labios, el comentario le había molestado, de inmediato Isogai trato de arreglar lo que había dicho**—no tiene nada de malo, en todo caso es inútil que me lo niegues a estas alturas.**

**—Y porque debería hablarte de ello.**

Isogai puso los ojos en blanco, sonrió mentalmente, recordando que solo tenía que fingir desinterés para que Souichi hablara.

**—Si, tienes razón. Morinaga puede superar tus desplantes, pero esta vez traía una cara de muerte, que hasta a mí, me dieron escalofríos—**fingió recostarse sobre su almohada y taparse los ojos con el antebrazo, viendo de reojo a Souichi que levanto una ceja, separo los labios pero se quedó así unos instantes dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, hasta que unos minutos después comenzó a hablar.

—**Se pone pesadito, y cree que tiene la razón en todo lo que su estúpida cabeza se imagina**—Souichi no miraba a Isogai al hablar con él, por alguna razón tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta—**nunca escucha, y después se hace la victima porque no logra lo que quiere.**

**—No crees que actúa de esa manera por una razón ¿no has pensado que le das motivos para que lo haga?**

**— ¡No! maldición, que se cree ese tipo, yo doy mi mejor esfuerzo aguantándolo todos los días, para que me reclame cualquier tontería que le pasa por la cabeza, parece un estúpido animal.**

**—pero Souichi, tú dices dar tu mejor esfuerzo aun así te quejas demasiado.**

Souichi soltó un gruñido, ¿Por qué demonios estaba hablando con Isogai? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, y el alcohol no se salía de su cuerpo por completo.

**—Y es así, siempre sedo a lo que quiere, siempre trato de que las cosas sean como siempre, y él no lo nota, solo me recrimina cuando quiere que dé más.**

Isogai rolo los ojos, buscando que decirle, Souichi tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, con la mirada fija en una sola parte. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

—**Y si solo las cosas no están funcionando**—Souichi se quedó callado, en ese momento subió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron—**puede que solo deban darse un tiempo ¿no lo crees?**

El chico frunció los labios, y después el entrecejo. No respondió nada, simplemente se puso de pie y apago las luces de la habitación dejando atónito a Isogai, que tenía los ojos abiertos en par ¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo lo que diría?

—**Puede que solo sea eso—**escondió la cabeza en la almohada y fue lo último que dijo.

.

¿Es que siempre insistirían en eso? Se suponía que era Trabajo, simplemente asistir a darle clases a gente incompetente, pero los profesores no estaban felices solo con ello. Se fijó en la hora que marcaba el reloj en su muñequera, eran las tres de la tarde y todavía le quedaban dos clases más que impartir, por suerte ese día no tendría que ir al laboratorio. Tomó un termo con café de la sala de maestros junto con su maletín y se dirigió al sexto edificio.

_—«Solo son un montón de viejos borrachos_—se quejó mentalmente mientras caminaba con el café a medio tomar—_que mierda es esa de: "Debe ser más sociable Profesor Tatsumi"—_puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo una nota mental, de que debería ir a tomar al menos una vez con los demás maestros aunque fueran _un montón de viejos borrachos_, los dos días anteriores se le fueron de las manos, simplemente pasar tiempo con su familia y dormir, había sido un buen fin de semana. Si no fuera porque la mayor parte del tiempo Morinaga le lanzaba miradas vagas y después se alejaba— _¿Y que se supone que hare con el sobre de ese tipo?»—_soto un suspiro borrando todo de su mente, bajo el termo y vio una silueta borrosa a lo lejos, esta agito en alto una mano y corrió hacia él. Era una chica, Mei.

**— ¡Souichi, me alegra verte!—**Se pasa una mano por el antebrazo respirando con dificultad, sube la mirada por segundos para toarse con un ojos confundidos que ponen nerviosa enseguida—**Yo…bueno la junta, se…**

— **¿Se ha adelantado hoy?—**la interrumpió vacilante pero sin mostrar debilidad en su voz. La chica alzo la mirada y esbozo una sonrisa.

**—Si, exactamente eso, bueno…pensaba que, ya que se ha adelantado la junta, podemos salir hoy.**

_—« ¿Salir, de que habla?_—Souichi levanto una ceja a lo que Mei inflo las mejillas, se había olvidado de ello—_y además hoy…»_

**—si te quedas callado, tomare tu silencio como un s...**

—**No, el día en que era, está bien**—dijo sin saber muy bien de que iba todo eso, recordaba vagas cosas y en ese momento tenía prisa por llegar al aula, tenía que impartir una práctica.

A Mei se le iluminaron los ojos, aunque al toparse con los de Souichi no encontró lo que esperaba, juntó los dedos a la altura de la cintura para hacer una reverencia y se apartó del camino. La chica volteó disimuladamente después de dar unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria, viendo cómo l rubio se alejaba por el pasillo.

La junta de comité era una de las cosas más jodidamente aburridas y pareciera que si no hacían dos cada semana se les vendría el mundo encima. Souichi se mordió el labio inferior y chasqueo los dientes, al escuchar como decían el cierre de la junta. Puso las manos sobre la mesa para empujar la silla hacia atrás, pero no funciono, una mano se posó sobre su antebrazo, volteó a verlo, era el profesor Fukushima. Volteo para toparse con un gesto sonriente indicándole que se quedara, desistió al instante, bajando los hombros y soltando la mesa. —«_maldición_»

Y los ojos comenzaban a pesarle, ¿es que nunca se iban a callar? Pensó molesto por el tipo de conversación. Eso ya no tenía nada que ver con la universidad, sino con su vida. Qué demonios le interesaba a el saber cuántas novias tuvieron viejos de más de cincuenta años y las aventuras con sus ex esposas, sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo trasero. Dio un vistazo a los demás y encendió la pantalla.

**Morinaga Tetsuhiro.**

**Asunto: ¡Noche de películas!**

**¡Voy en camino! ¿Quieres que pase por palomitas para la película? **

Souichi frunció el entrecejo, subió la vista al ver que la plática no tendría fin. Se puso de pie con una reverencia.

—**Disculpen la interrupción, pero debo retirarme**—los presentes guardaron silencio, y Souichi comenzó a tomar sus cosas, al parecer no lo detendrían.

—**No te vayas Tatsumi, vamos a comer algo a un restaurante cercano**—uno de los profesores se escuchó de fondo, era el de mas ex esposas.

—**Si, Souichi, deberías convivir más con los profesores—**el profesor Fukushima le puso una palma sobre el hombro, haciéndole un gesto de comprensión, después añadió en vos baja—**vamos Souichi, come un rato con estos viejos y después te retiras.**

Forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la entrada, con los demás siguiéndole.

**Re: Morinaga Tetsuhiro.**

**Dejémoslo para mañana, no podré llegar temprano. Lo siento.**

Sintió como perdía el equilibrio mientras veía como se mandaba el mensaje, volteo hacia los lados, para ver que alguien le había dado un empujón en la espalda. Bloqueo el celular y se metió al auto de uno de los profesores.

.

Tecleo rápidamente una respuesta, un poco decaído.

**Re: Souichi Tatsumi**

**Oh no te preocupes, ¡esfuérzate! Te espero en la cama, te amo.**

Dejo escapar un suspiro y salió de la tienda de conveniencia. Todavía no anochecía y no estaba de ánimos para llegar al departamento. Cambio de camino y siguió derecho hacia el bar Gay donde trabajaba Hiroto.

Cruzo la puerta, y se sintió melancólico al escuchar como la campanita indicaba que otro cliente llegaba. Tenía un tiempo de no ir al bar, y también de no haber hablado con Hiroto, que al verlo abrió los ojos en par y le saludo desde la barra. En todas las mesas veía caras nuevas.

—**Parece que hay muchos clientes nuevos**—sonrió al tomar su asiento frente a la barra, y pedir un trago que a respuesta Hiroto de giño un ojo.

—**Aquí tienes Angelito**—de sitio una copa y dejo su brazo derecho descansando en la cadera observando a los demás clientes—**si, el bar está lleno de** **material nuevo.**

**— ¡Que dices Hiroto!—**Morinaga soltó una carcajada**—hace mucho que utilizábamos esas frases.**

Hiroto igualo su risa, y se acercó a su rostro, examinando sus gestos después soltó un chasquido.

**—No sé qué hace un hombre ocupado—**Morinaga frunció los labios en una pequeña mueca, como si fingiera pensar**—y no precisamente en el trabajo.**

**—Venia de paso.**

**—Ja, me crees estúpido. De seguro es porque tu parejita esta en otra parte que no es tu cama.**

**—Si, bueno…—**Morinaga rolo los ojos, ¿demonios, realmente era tan trasparente?—**llegara algo tarde.**

**— ¿Y después le darás duro por detrás?—**Morinaga se sonrojo al escuchar lo que decía Hiroto, se tomó el trago de un solo tirón y se rasco la mejilla, no parecía mala idea**— ¿no han tenido problemas? ¿No vienes porque te la pasas teniendo sexo con él?**

Eso sonaba a queja. Al ver los ojos de Hiroto supo que definitivamente lo era.

**—Vamos Hiroto, no he venido por el trabajo. Pero si pudiera dar el lote con Souichi todas las noches, no iría a ningún lado—**dijo entre disimuladas risas, a lo que Hiroto le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y le sonrió.

**—Si a mí me dieran todas las noches, tampoco lo haría—**le giño un ojo y se giró hacia otro cliente**—o quién sabe.**

Si habían tenido problemas, pero lo habían arreglado…de alguna manera. Fijo la vista en su nuevo trago. Ahora solo faltaba esperar hasta _mañana en la noche._

_._

—**Hiroto**—arrastro la voz, entre lloriqueos—**Souichi me ha vuelto a cancelar.**

Hiroto volvió a limpiar la barra con los labios fruncidos como si pensara seriamente algo, le dio una respuesta vaga, vamos con una o dos veces que le cancelara no era para tanto. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, ¿Cómo había llegado a defender al tirano ese, y hasta darle la razón?

**—Si estas tan preocupado angelito, ¿Por qué no le llamas?—**se acercó a su oído y le susurro—**una llamadita para asegurar la mercancía.**

Morinaga titubeó, con la pantalla encendida frente a él, busco en contacto en la agenda y se pensó dos veces si marcarle o no.

**—no, no creo que sea buena idea Hiroto**—bloqueo el teléfono y lo dejo sobre la barra, para después soltar al mismo tiempo que su amigo un gran suspiro.

**— ¿Y qué harás, quedarte con la duda?**

Morinaga levanto una ceja.

**— ¿duda?**

**—Bueno no insinuó nada, pero pareces león enjaulado volteando a todos lados, me asustas.**

Tenía razón, estaba siendo un exagerado, pero esa mañana no se habían topado, y para ser sincero no tenía seguridad siquiera de que Souichi llegara a casa.

Giro la llave y la puerta del departamento se abrió sola, dejando entrar una ráfaga caliente de aire. Las luces estaban apagadas, hiso algo rápido y lo envolvió en aluminio con una nota en la mesita de centro, si Souichi llegaba demasiado tarde no iría a la cocina, así que mejor en un lugar más visible. Se desabrocho la corbata, al igual que dejo el traje en el respaldo del sofá. Estaba exhausto, en dos días seria la firma del contrato, del proyecto del cual estaba encargado y estaba muy estresado debido a eso. Echo un vistazo al reloj de pared _1:37am, _apenas alcanzaría a dormir cuatro horas, con la vista fija en la entrada cerró la puerta de su habitación, esperando que Souichi solo no se estuviera exigiendo demasiado.

Frunció el ceño al ver la nota como la cena intacta, y el celular sin ningún mensaje o llamada perdida. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? su mente empezó a caer en un abismo, Souichi no estaba en el departamento, corrió a la habitación, para encontrarse con un bulto de ropa sucia en una esquina, en ese mismo instante, la puerta del baño se abrió.

—**Buenas…—**Morinaga se enderezó, para ver la figura de Souichi a medio vestir parada justo frente a él. Venia saliendo de la regadera, con el cabello mojado, reacciono al ver que fruncía los labios incomodo— **¿Qué haces ahí parado? se te hará tarde.**

Morinaga se avergonzó, contestando con una afirmación, camino hacia él, percatándose de que solo traía bóxer. El nudo en la garganta desapareció, se acercó lentamente a su cara, dejando a Souichi perplejo mientras le observaba. Por su cabeza pasaron un par de situaciones deseables, e incluso sus manos cosquillaban por tocar su cuerpo. No pudo resistirse y tomo la cara de Souichi entre sus palmas, se acercó con gentileza y junto sus labios con los de él, sintiendo su fresco aroma.

—**Buenos días amor**—sé separó lentamente, dejando unos segundos de contacto visual, Souichi se quedó en silencio, perdido en los ojos de Morinaga, sus mejillas se calentaron, pero reacciono demasiado tarde.

Ver cómo Morinaga desaparecía en la habitación, le hiso cosquilleo en el estómago. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, y los recorrió por con él por unos instantes. Aun podía sentir el cosquilleo que le causaba, el que Morinaga lo besara.

.

— **¿Entonces hoy tampoco llegaras al departamento?**—pregunto Morinaga de camino a la estación, traía consigo una bolsa de refrigerios para el camino, había tenido un día muy atareado y se quedó sin comer en toda su jornada laboral.

—**Si lo hare, solo llegare algo retrasado, pensaba darme una vuelta por casa de mi tía para ayudarla con Kanako—**hablo bajo, lo primero que pensó Morinaga es que quizá estaba en un lugar donde no podía hacer mucho ruido, así que procuro no decirle nada más.

Souichi colgó el teléfono al escuchar a Morinaga decirle un centenar de palabras melosas, a lo que al escuchar como la llamada había terminado se sonrió a sí mismo. Dio vuelta en una esquina desviando su camino, supuso que no le quedaba otra opción que ir al lugar de siempre. La pantalla de su celular se ilumino, tenía una llamada entrante. Frunció el entrecejo confundido, le pareció gracioso que le llamara la persona en quien estaba pensando.

**— ¿Aló, Mori?—**se escucha de fondo muchas personas conversando y la voz principal susurraba cada palabra con lentitud, ¿Qué hoy todos hablaban a escondidas?

**—Si soy yo Hiroto, justo voy en camino.**

— **¡No, ni se te ocurra poner un pie en el bar!—**grito exagerando, se apresuró a continuar, como si disfrutara de contar un chisme resiente— **¿a que no sabes quién está en la barra preguntando por ti?—**arrastro las palabras poniendo un poco de insinuación en ellas, Morinaga se sorprendió ¿preguntando por él?

**—Ni idea.**

Hiroto hiso un puchero, ese Morinaga no se estaba prestando a la ocasión. volteó rápidamente a la barra para ojear de nuevo al chico que estaba sentado con un whisky en la mano, era de estatura promedio y llevaba el cabello por debajo de las orejas, color café oscuro que contrataban con sus ojos marrones, se le subió la imagen a la cabeza, el chico estaba buenísimo. Se giró enseguida prestándole atención al celular, cubriendo el espacio que quedaba entre su boca y el extremo de esté, como si con eso evitara que los demás escucharan lo que decía.

**—Nada menos que bonito trasero ****_Daisuke Ito_**—lo soltó entre risas, a lo que Morinaga le restó importancia. ¿Ito, era alguien que se supone tenia o ya conocía?

**—No recuerdo quien es.**

—Angelito, Dai el carita de bebe—Morinaga sonó como si lo pensara, aunque no tardó mucho en rendirse, Hiroto soltó un suspiro—uno de tus "ex compañerito de juegos" en la universidad.

Morinaga abrió los ojos en par. Separo los labios sin decir nada, y se quedó en la misma posición, después de unos segundos respondió.

— **¿Qué hace el ahí? Se suponía que había ido a estudiar al extranjero**—rolo los ojos al recordar un chico flacucho, con la mirada perdida en la mayoría de las ocasiones— **¡No le digas nada de mí!**

—**Eh, que malo Angelito, eso de estar a dieta no te impide ver el menú**—subió una ceja insinuándole algo más, aunque obviamente Morinaga no podía verle, que francamente no le costaba trabajo imaginarse la caras de Hiroto, seguramente estaba muy emocionado con eso.

— **¡Hiroto! Souichi sabes que lo es todo para mí, y digamos que no son muy bonitos recuerdos lo que tengo con Ito**—espero a que Hiroto le preguntara la razón, que para sorpresa se quedó callado—**lo bote cuando me dijo que quería algo serio.**

**— ¿Y porque te buscara ahora?—**le llamaron desde el bar, se giró para contestar y volvió a pegar su oreja al celular— **¿sería malo si le pregunto?**

**—No, es mejor que no sepa nada de mí.**

Hiroto se quedó confundido, aunque entendió que nadie disfrutaba rencontrarse con uno de sus ex amigos con derecho a roce después de cortar lazos y más con un amigo como Morinaga en aquel entonces.

Después de colgar se dirigió a la barra para atender a un viejo que ya estaba pasado de copas y se retiró antes de le causara problemas. Daisuke tenía el vaso entre las palmas y lo miraba con suma concentración, no pudo evitar quedársele mirando, se veía… lamentable.

—**No quiere hablar, ¿cierto?**—subió la mirada, tenía ojos penetrantes, Hiroto se sonrojo y esquivo su mirada.

**— ¿De qué hablas?—**fingió una sonrisa, era mejor no hacer contacto visual, el chico de ojos marrones volteo la cara con desgano, vaya que era una persona sangrona, tenía bonitos ojos pero debajo de ellos unas ojeras profundas.

—**Casualmente te pregunto por una persona, te escabulles detrás de la barra y juegas a sherlock Jons con tu celular, mientras me mandas miradas clandestinas**—le devolvió la mirada—**no soy idiota, Tetsuhiro es un carbón que sigue ignorándome.**

Malhumorado y mal hablado, ahora lo insultaba y se suponía que era el rogón.

**—no eres idiota, pero entiendo porque Tetsuhiro no te quiere ver la cara.**

—**interesante**—bajó los parpados y se puso de pie, Hiroto trato de disimular su asombro, Ito se veía algo peligroso, ya no estaba delgaducho como hace ocho años, pero seguía siendo de complexión débil—**si llega a traer su trasero por aquí de nuevo**—hurgo en su bolsillo trasero y estampo la palma en la barra a lo que esta vez Hiroto no puso evitar dar un pequeño brinco del susto—**dale esto.**

Le vio salir con las palmas en los bolsillos y enseguida bajo la mirada a la barra, había un post it con algo escrito, la tomo entre las manos y leyó: _tengo algo que te pertenece 811*******_

_—«Vaya gustos Tetsuhiro Morinaga»—_tomo la nota y la guardo en su bolsillo, no creyó que fuera necesario volver a sacarla de ahí.

.

¿Qué le quedaba hacer? Rolo los ojos, el semáforo cambio de color y atravesó la calle rumbo a la estación del metro, traía lo necesario para unos bocadillos, pero recordó que Souichi le había dicho que no tardaría, así que prefirió pasarse por la tienda de conveniencia cerca del departamento.

Una canción lo saco de sus pensamientos, las personas le miraban inquietas en la estación, se dio cuenta que era su celular.

No le dio tiempo de saldar, Hiroto sonaba preocupado. Frunció los labios y escucho.

**— ¿en dónde estás Angelito?**

**—En la estación, ¿Qué ocurre, te paso algo malo?**

—**No es sobre mí**—dudo en responder, quizá no había hecho bien con marcarle—**veras… ¿que harás ahora?**

**— ¿ahora? Abordar el metro.**

—**No ahora, de ahora**—puso los ojos en blanco—**quiero decir, ya que no vendrás al bar, por Ito.**

—**Oh, regresare al departamento, Souichi no tarda en llegar. Ya que me dijiste que no fuera al Bar, pensaba hacer algo ligero de cenar mientras lo espero ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?**

Hiroto se quedó mudo, bajo el celular y observo la escena de nuevo.

**—Souichi va del brazo con una mujer joven por la calle, acaban de entrar a un bar.**

Hubo silencio.

**—Pero puede que no signifique nada…—**se mordió los labios y continuo—**dos esquinas después del bar.**

Aun sin creerlo camino de vuelta a la calle principal. Lo creería solo si lo veía. Sintió el aire congelar su rostro y sus gestos. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Podría jurar que Hiroto se había equivocado.

**...**

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Al parecer aun no se saben varias cosas, les prometo que se verán en el capitulo siete. Y ¿que les pareció? ¿Souichi esta en problemas? Eso espero...o quizá no. dejen **reviews. reviews. reviews **muchas gracias a los que comentan. **CONTINUARA...**


	8. Nuestra oportunidad de ser felices p1

Aclaraciones: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de_ Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga_. los cuales tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**CAPITULO7****-NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER FELICES**

**(Primera parte)**

_Por: Hana Kei_

_…_

¿Qué le quedaba hacer? Rolo los ojos, el semáforo cambio de color y atravesó la calle rumbo a la estación del metro, traía lo necesario para unos bocadillos, pero recordó que Souichi le había dicho que no tardaría, así que prefirió pasarse por la tienda de conveniencia cerca del departamento.

Una canción lo saco de sus pensamientos, las personas le miraban inquietas en la estación, se dio cuenta que era su celular.

No le dio tiempo de saldar, Hiroto sonaba preocupado. Frunció los labios y escucho.

**— ¿en dónde estás Angelito?**

**—En la estación, ¿Qué ocurre, te paso algo malo?**

—**No es sobre mí**—dudo en responder, quizá no había hecho bien con marcarle—**veras… ¿qué harás ahora?**

**— ¿ahora? Abordar el metro.**

—**No ahora, de ahora**—puso los ojos en blanco—**quiero decir, ya que no vendrás al bar, por Ito.**

—**Oh, regresare al departamento, Souichi no tarda en llegar. Ya que me dijiste que no fuera al Bar, pensaba hacer algo ligero de cenar mientras lo espero ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?**

Hiroto se quedó mudo, bajo el celular y observo la escena de nuevo.

**—Souichi va del brazo con una mujer joven por la calle, acaban de entrar a un bar.**

Hubo silencio.

**—Pero puede que no signifique nada…—**se mordió los labios y continuo—**dos esquinas después del bar.**

Aun sin creerlo camino de vuelta a la calle principal. Lo creería solo si lo veía. Sintió el aire congelar su rostro y sus gestos. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Podría jurar que Hiroto se había equivocado. Tenía que ser un error.

Las calles daban la sensación de hacerse más largas a cada momento. Sin darse cuenta estaba jadeando y cubierto de sudor, Morinaga se detuvo a tomar aire en la esquina de la calle. Se sostuvo en sus rodillas y respiro profundo, había corrido más rápido de lo que creyó. Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Se enderezó y volteo a todos lados, sin saber que buscaba exactamente y que es lo que iba a encontrar.

−«_Maldición, ¿dónde carajo se supone que tengo que ir?−_tomo de nuevo el teléfono en sus manos, encendió la pantalla y chasqueo los dientes−_ya pasaron seis minutos_»

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Se pasó la palma por la frente y subió la vista hacia la hilera de restaurantes que se extendía por toda la calle.

Nada.

Todo giraba en vueltas, luces por todos lugares. Era imposible buscarlo y además ¿Qué se suponía que haría? Cerro con fuerza los parpados y subió la vista al cielo, no haría nada, porque seguramente ni siquiera era el, no podía ser él, Souichi no sería capaz de traicionarlo…pero por alguna razón, no podía estar completamente seguro de ello.

Su mente se aclaró, sin tener respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas. No tenía razón para estar allí, el confiaba en Souichi y además era libre de tener una vida fuera del departamento…antes de que lograra convencerse de esa idea, recordó lo que había dicho Hiroto.

Sabía dónde estaba. Dos esquinas después del bar.

**.**

**− ¡Mei, responde!−**la tomo de los hombros y la agito un poco, la chica estaba distinta **−vamos, reacciona ¿estás bien?**

**− ¡¿Y cómo voy a estar?!−**descargo toda su ira en Souichi que puso los ojos en blanco, después de que se molestaba en preguntarle recibía gritos de una niñita.

**− ¿y cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? Saliste corriendo del bar y la única persona lo suficientemente sobria para ir por ti era yo.**

**− ¿no podrías decir algo más amable…**−hiso un puchero, sintió basilar sus pies unos instantes, dio una mirada rápida, no parecía que Souichi estuviera realmente preocupado, más bien el chico estaba agobiado, se maldijo mentalmente, no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto, intento dar un paso hacia él, quizá si hacia contacto físico Souichi entendería, era una buena ocasión para que se le torciera el tobillo−**o al menos intentarlo?−**Souichi levanto la ceja, estaba harto de las malditas fiestas de los profesores borrachos**−¡Souichi!**

**− ¿Qué?−**Mei comenzaba a perder las esperanzas ¿que Souichi era de piedra? Suspiró por lo bajo, aun le quedaba el factor sorpresa−**volvemos, o prefieres irte a tu departamento**−al ver la negativa de la chica puso los ojos en blanco e intento decir otra cosa, había olvidado lo desesperante que era tratar con mujeres y más las de la facultad, parecía que se empeñaban en ser irritables y complicadas−**Mei, los profesores se preocuparan, si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo, pero copera y vámonos de aquí.**

**− ¡no! Aun no puedo. **

**− ¿y que te falta?**

**−fuerza.**

**−Aja−**estaba haciendo un capricho, justo como los de Kanako, y la gente empezaba a verlos de manera extraña, por no decir que parecía que le estaba rogando y en realidad lo estaba haciendo, volteo hacia ella con los nervios a estallar para toparse con que estaba hablando…y llorando**−¿qué tienes?**

**− ¡es mi hermano, te lo acabo de decir!−**Souchi se llevó las palmas a la cabeza, respiro profundo y trato de calmarse, era una chica…una chica desesperante−**pareciera que nunca me escuchas.**

**−si bueno, hablas demasiado.**

Se le cayó el orgullo al suelo ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo? Estaba claro que el tiempo en el que convivía con Souichi, este era un cabron de primera, pero no era mala persona, aun así tenía algo que le atraía. No era que la noticia fuera falsa del todo, y que la escenita de salir como damisela derrotada del bar haya sido teatro…no del todo. Pero era momento de cambiar de estrategia con él. El chico era demasiado duro.

− ¿**Y bien?**−Souichi se llevó las manos al pecho dedicándole una mirada amenazante, la chica puso los ojos en blanco, tenía el maquillaje corrido por las mejillas.

− **Tu ganas−**en ese momento la soltó para seguir el camino contrario− **¿a dónde vas?**

**−a mi departamento.**

**−No he terminado de hablar−**se detuvo en seco, tenía ganas de dejarla hablando sola, pero no era capaz de dejar a una chica sola en la noche y menos con esas pintas. Mei traía un escote pronunciado y la mayoría de los hombres volteaban a verla, estaba claro que le pasaría algo si andaba por ahí borracha**−regresare si me acompañas, he dejado mi bolso.**

No le quedaba opción, y lo sabía. Además, tenían que quitarse del camino, estaban prácticamente discutiendo en la calle sin mencionar que venían autos en el camino. Tomo a Mei del brazo y se apresuró a regresar al Bar, entre más rápido se deshiciera de ella mejor.

**−duele.**

−**al menos de esta forma esos viejos verdes no nos persiguen con su asquerosa mirada**−giro la vista encontrándose con los ojos de la chica, venia jadeando por la caminata, de inmediato desvió la vista al frente−**deberías considerar no salir así.**

Mei se ruborizo, enseguida volteo a ver su escote, la blusa se había bajado unos centímetros más y realmente mostraba más carne de lo planeado. Se detuvo arrastras, lo que sorprendió a Souichi que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, separo los labios para quejarse pero no dijo nada al ver como Mei se desesperaba por cerrar los botones de su blusa. Se rio mentalmente, era demasiado tonta, eso no significaba que dejarían de verla, apenas y le cubría un poco, pero se veía realmente avergonzada. La imagen de Kanako se coló en su mente y levanto la comisura de los labios en una media sonrisa. Volteo hacia el camino que seguían y se adelantó, dejándola unos pasos atrás.

Los murmullos de las personas parecían el ambiente principal de la calle. Su brazo le pesaba, sin pensarlo se llevó una mano a este en donde Mei estaba sujetada con fuerza. Sintió el suave tacto de su piel y la sostuvo para soltarse de su agarre, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mei alejo su mano y se adentró en el bar.

La chica se deslizo entre los clientes hasta llegar a la barra, Souichi levanto una ceja confundido y a la vez molesto por haberla seguido. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos dispuesto a entrar y despedirse de todos los viejos borrachos que estaban dentro, apenas dar un paso un chico choco contra su hombro haciendo que se tambaleara dando traspases hasta alcanzar la pared más cercana. Volteo frenético hacia él, para toparse con un hombre no mayor de veintitrés años con el aspecto más desagradable que se imaginó, sin contar con que corría con desesperación sin que nadie le siguiese y sin dejar de voltear a ver el camino tras él.

−«_debería recordar porque estoy siguiendo a una niñita estúpida como un perro faldero»_−hiso presión en el puente de la nariz y puso los ojos en blanco, con la otra mano abrió la puerta del bar dándose cuenta al instante de que el lugar estaba tranquilo, casi en silencio. Busco con la vista al grupo de ancianos de la universidad, sin encontrarse con nada parecido a unos viejos borrachos. Dio un recorrido visual tratando de avanzar lentamente para evitar verse estúpido o algo por el estilo_−«y he aquí la maldita respuesta»−_Mei estaba sentada en la esquina de la barra con un tipo colgado a ella, se le insinuaba y al parecer Mei comenzaba a entrar en pánico, sus ojos se cruzaron y de inmediato salto de la silla hacia Souichi, los tacones la hicieron tropezar pero sin caer al suelo, el chico logro sostenerla antes de caer, se giró frenética con la palma en alto para estamparla en la cara del tipo, cuando un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, la mano del hombre se deslizo hacia sus muslos para después hacer presión. Se le inundo la cara de desesperación, giro la vista a todos lados sin encontrar solución, abrió la boca sin dejar salir palabra alguna, hasta que los sucios dedos que la sujetaban abandonaron su cuerpo y cayeron en seco a su lado. Con los ojos llorosos alcanzo a divisar a Souichi frente a ella con el puño en el aire.

−**Se podría saber qué demonios te pasa**−fulmino con la mirada al hombre que acababa de derribar, sin notar quien era y se echó a correr. Souichi chasqueo los dientes, y rolo los ojos dispuesto a reprender y decirle unas cuantas cosas a Mei−**no es agradable ver que…−**se le corto la voz al ver que la chica temblaba mientras sostenía sus rodillas, Mei levanto la vista, dejando ver su rostro lleno de maquillaje arruinado, balbuceo algo que Souichi no pudo comprender y le tomo el pantalón con los puños, de primera pensó en quejarse pero se relajó un poco, para después pronunciar la estupidez más grande que pudo− **¿quieres un trago?**

**.**

El escuchar el jadeo de su respiración lo hiso sentir culpable e indignado consigo mismo, ahí estaba el. Corriendo desesperado por una calle aglomerada con la mera sospecha de que su pareja puede estar engañándolo con una mujer.

Lo negó.

Pero, ¿a quién se lo negaba? No estaba haciendo eso por alguien más que por él, por satisfacer sus vagas dudas sobre Souichi, cuando se suponía que debía confiar en él. Se detuvo ante la idea, a unos metros de la esquina entre calles, retrocedió un paso, todavía faltaban unas calles para llegar…si corría llegaría en veinte minutos, desecho la idea, era una tontería andar por ahí espiando a Souichi, que si se trataba del seguro se enojaría por su desconfianza. Bajo la cabeza y siguió el camino de regreso. Se desistieron todos sus pensamientos y abrió en par los ojos.

También confiaba en Hiroto y si él decía que había visto a Souichi, debía ser verdad. Además cuantas veces Souichi no le había mentido antes, y si en verdad era el, eso también significaba que la mujer era real.

No podía estar lejos. El sudor le recorría el rostro, Morinaga estaba cansado de correr en círculos sin dar con su objetivo si es que tenía uno. Se rio en sus adentros y se maldijo por su paranoia, tomo el teléfono y busco en la lista de contactos a Souichi, se colocó el celular en el oído y centro la vista al frente.

Sus ojos se cerraron y con la mano temblorosa colgó lo más rápido que pudo. Había una pareja a unos pocos metros, la pareja se separó al instante sin percatarse de Morinaga que era un integrante más del aglomerado de personas.

Frunció el entrecejo y volvió a marcar el número sin llamar, dudo un poco hasta oprimir el botón. Al parecer el chico no contesto el teléfono a sí que no debía ser él. Dio un gran suspiro y colgó. Se hacerlo sin dobles intenciones, haciéndose paso entre la gente. A la distancia una mujer dio un pequeño grito y un hombre salió disparado de la multitud, chocando con alguien. Se le oscureció la cara al ver el rostro de Souichi, y un nudo en el estómago al convencerse de que en definitiva era él.

La necesidad de esconderse lo inundo al instante.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Correr, entrar o había otra salida?

Se modio los labios y avanzó hacia el bar, sin poder entrar. ¿Qué era tan difícil? Solo debía empujar la puerta y afrontar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, pero el simple hecho de imaginarlo lo mataba, no entendía como podía ser tan difícil, pero lo era.

Encendió la pantalla del móvil, habían pasado quince minutos, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo meditando su desgraciada suerte, si iba a entrar tendría que hacerlo rápido. Las piernas no le respondían, he incluso sintió que se le vaciaría el estómago en cualquier instante. Pero ya no era ningún niño debía ser maduro, aunque era una característica que no encajaba con él.

Parecía vacío a primera instancia, sin contar que cada palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Camino sin tener la vista fija, trato de disimular pero solo logro desesperarse al no ver a Souichi por ningún lado.

Se detuvo en seco. Apretó los puños y la desgracia abandono su mente, dejándolo sin nada.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de ella, los cuales se cerraron tras sus enormes pestañas, tenía el cabello caramelo y la tez clara. Sus pálidas manos le recorrieron la espalda a Souichi y lo aprisiono a su cuerpo. Morinaga se horrorizo y se apresuró a avanzar, una lágrima callo de la mejilla de la chica, Morinaga se detuvo después de chocar con un hombre borracho que se disculpó un centenar de veces y desapareció, dejándole una vista más clara de todo.

¿Qué era solo un beso?

Eso no significaba que lo suyo con Souichi fuera serio. Su cabeza se hiso un lio, sintiendo como el calor subía por sus mejillas y la vista se le nublaba, estaba por llorar, lo sabía.

Debía hacer algo, detenerlos. Pero la idea fue fugaz, no le quedaba nada que decir, aposto a que si intentaba decir algo, solo terminaría más humillado.

Salió del bar en unos instantes, pensando en cómo pudo tardar tanto en entrar, y que quizá si no se hubiera pensado tanto las cosas quizá y hubiera podido evitarlo.

El frió azoto sus mejillas, se sintió la briza caliente del contra choque de la ciudad. Sus pensamientos se resetearon. ¿Quién era la victima? Estaba claro que él. Entonces porque se sentía como una mierda. Debía dejar de sentir pena por el mismo y hacer algo, o rendirse y tirar todo a la basura. Incluyendo su juventud y lo que más quería en el mundo.

No podía solo dejarlo pasar, no tan fácil.

.

El timbre sonó dos veces más. Se había rendido de marcar al móvil de Souichi hacia cinco minutos y después tocaban a la puerta con desesperación, eso no podía ser coincidencia. Con desconfianza se acercó al umbral de la puerta y giro la perilla.

Al instante abrió los ojos en par, sintiéndose por completo infeliz y tremendamente cabreado.

**−Entrega especial.**

**...**

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui! este ha sido un capitulo corto, pero necesitaba subir algo después de no actualizar en tanto tiempo. cada vez que escribía sucedía algo. Como les ha parecido? pueden imaginar que pasara? pronto veremos a un Souichi diferente, espero que menos tirano o quizá mas terco que antes, no olviden dejar sus** reviews. reviews. reviews **son un gran apoyo y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, y como ya saben** CONTINUARA... **


End file.
